<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love &amp; Life by SalemAyuzawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092230">Love &amp; Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemAyuzawa/pseuds/SalemAyuzawa'>SalemAyuzawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon divergente, Copilación de One shots, Drama, Fantasia, Final Feliz, M/M, cuentos cortos, diversos temas, siempre son victuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemAyuzawa/pseuds/SalemAyuzawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recopilado de drabbles y one shots de la pareja victuuri (Víctor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki), referentes a las temáticas semanales organizadas en el grupo de FB Victuuri is Love &amp; Life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. El cuento de los tres patinadores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notas especiales:</p><p>– One shot escrito para la temática #AUHarryPotter</p><p>-Fecha: semana del 02 al 09 de septiembre de 2018.</p><p>–Número de palabras: 2,382 palabras.</p><p>-Personajes: Yuri Plisetsky, Yuuri Katsuki, Víctor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont.</p><p>-One shot dedicado a Carolina Villadiego y Angélica Yepes por sus cumpleaños que fueron en esa semana.</p><p>Resumen: Adaptación del cuento de los tres hermanos que aparece en los libros “Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte” y “Las Fábulas de Bettle el Bardo” con los personajes de Yuri!!! on ice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había una vez, tres patinadores que caminaban a media noche por un oscuro y solitario sendero. Víctor Nikiforov, el mayor, de 27 años, tenía el cabello color plateado cual rayos de luna y ojos azules como el cielo de verano; seguido por Yuuri Katsuki, de 23 años, su lacio cabello negro como la noche más oscura, gafas grandes de montura azul y expresivos ojos cafés del mismo tono del chocolate que bebió esa mañana el más pequeño de los tres: Yuri Plitsetksy, de 15 años, de cabello rubio como los rayos del sol y una intensa y enojada mirada color verde esmeralda, y que, en estos momentos podía adivinarse, en su juvenil rostro, una expresión impaciente.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? —preguntó con un dejo molesto en la voz.</p><p>—Para ser sinceros, Yura, no tengo la menor idea —contestó Yuuri con tono cansado, mirando sobre su hombro para establecer contacto visual con el rubio.</p><p>—Si no seguimos caminando no sabremos qué hacemos aquí —resolvió con simpleza Víctor apurando a sus dos compañeros a seguir caminando por el sendero. Momentos después, el ruso mayor, emocionado, señaló un lugar más adelante del camino—. ¡Miren, un río!</p><p>Efectivamente, y tal como lo indicó Víctor había aparecido frente a ellos un río impidiéndoles el paso.</p><p>—¡Genial! ¿Regresamos? ¡Estoy cansando! —insistió Yura viendo el camino y adivinando que ese era el fin del mismo. Las cauces del río se adivinaban bravas por la rapidez con la que el agua se deslizaba, era imposible cruzar, concluyó el ruso menor siguiendo el consejo de su instinto de supervivencia.</p><p>—Yo tengo hambre —agregó Yuuri, su pancita lo corroboró con un sonoro gruñido.</p><p>—¡Construiré un puente! —exclamó Víctor asombrando a sus compañeros.</p><p>—¿¡PUENTE!? —vocalizaron ambos Yuris al mismo tiempo, observando anonadados cómo Víctor, varita en mano, transformaba un sencillo árbol en un rústico pero seguro puente. Ahora podrían cruzar a salvo.</p><p>—¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso, anciano? —preguntó ofuscado Yura.</p><p>—No sé por qué te sorprendes, Yurio, ustedes también pudieron haberlo hecho —contestó con simpleza Nikiforov mientras admirada su obra recién creada.</p><p>Ambos chicos se dieron cuenta que tal aseveración era cierta al sentir una varita cada quien al borde de sus túnicas… un momento, ¿túnicas?</p><p>“¿¡Qué demonios!?” pensaron ambos <em>Yuris</em>, a veces tan parecidos en su forma de ser.</p><p>Resignados a seguir caminando, el trío atravesó el puente. Sin embargo, una figura encapuchada se les atravesó.</p><p>Y la Muerte hizo su aparición.</p><p>—¡Oh, poderosos hechiceros! Ustedes que han burlado a la muerte con su magia para cruzar este puente, se han ganado una recompensa por sus vastos y maravillosos poderes… ¡Hola, Yuuri!</p><p>—¿Phichit-kun, qué haces aquí? —preguntó Yuuri confundido por la repentina aparición de su mejor amigo.</p><p>—¿Cómo que qué hago? ¡Soy la muerte! —Phichit se acercó al trío que lo miraban sorprendidos, sacó su celular, tomó una <em>selfie</em> de los cuatro juntos y escribió un texto antes de subirla a la red.</p><p>
  <em>“Aquí, con los ingenuos que creen poder burlarse de mi #WorkingDay #Adarle”</em>
</p><p>Después, el tailandés, guardó el dispositivo y, adoptando de nuevo su porte señorial, se dirigió a los tres patinadores.</p><p>—Bueno, así las cosas, ustedes tres, debían morir al intentar cruzar el río; sin embargo, gracias a su habilidad con la magia, sortearon el obstáculo y ahora vivirán. ¡Hurra, han superado a la muerte! —Phichit levantó las manos para enfatizar la última oración, carraspeó y continuó con su discurso—. Así que, es mi responsabilidad, como el buen <em>shinigami</em> recoge almas que soy, de regalarles un obsequio para que siempre recuerden tan espectacular hazaña.</p><p>Víctor, Yuuri y Yura se miraron entre sí un momento. Decidido y siendo siempre quien suele tomar la iniciativa para cualquier actividad, Nikiforov se dispuso a ser el primero en hablar:</p><p>—¿Y en qué consisten esos regalos?</p><p>Phichit sonrió y dirigió su traviesa mirada a las orbes azules de Nikiforov.</p><p>—Para ti, la leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico, te regalo estos elegantes patines con cuchilla de oro macizo. ¡Úsalos y serás invencible en cada competencia que se te presente!</p><p>Phichit apareció por arte de magia unos hermosos patines negros con cuchillas doradas. Víctor los miró y los tomó entre sus brazos.</p><p>—Ya tengo unos como estos- argumentó en voz baja.</p><p>—Sí, pero estos son mágicos —debatió Phichit con obviedad—. ¡Tómalo o déjalo, Nikiforov!</p><p>—¡Los tomo, los tomo! —se apresuró a responder Víctor abrazando con fuerza el par de patines-. Gracias, supongo.</p><p>Phichit sonrió complacido, realizó un movimiento con las manos y, de inmediato, apareció una piedra semitransparente, similar a las que se encontraban a la orilla del río y la tendió frente a su mejor amigo, quien asombrado extendió la mano para recibirla entre sus dedos. La piedra brilló un poco al sentir el tacto de la mano del japonés.</p><p>—Mi más querido y valioso amigo, con esta piedra todos tus problemas de ansiedad serán cosa del pasado.</p><p>—¿Por qué, Phichit-kun? —preguntó Yuuri observando con interés el brillo azul pálido de la piedra.</p><p>—Porque ya va siendo hora de que ganes el oro en alguna competencia. Tu sexy “novio” ruso no es muy bueno consolándote cuando lloras y estoy harto de que el rubio que esta a tu lado te gane. Además, le aposté a Chris que este año ustedes dos se casaban. Si te doy esta piedra obtendrás el valor necesario para proponerle a Nikiforov matrimonio. ¡Ya compré mi vestido azul, no puedes decepcionarme!.</p><p>Yuuri no supo que agregar así que, rojo como un tomate, aceptó el regalo de su amigo, es decir, la muerte.</p><p>El más joven del grupo miró con cara de pocos amigos al moreno. Se cruzó de brazos y agregó enojado antes de que el moreno emitiera palabra alguna:</p><p>—Yo no quiero ningún estúpido regalo, esto es solo una ridícula trampa.</p><p>Víctor y Yuuri voltearon incrédulos a ver a su compañero. Los ojos color esmeralda de Yura reflejaban coraje y miraban con repulsión los dos regalos que la muerte les acababa de regalar a sus compañeros y rivales.</p><p>—No entiendo de qué estás hablando, Plisetsky… </p><p>—Le diste las cuchillas al anciano para que nunca fuera vencido en competencia y siguiera siendo una leyenda, pero todos sabemos que eso no es lo que él buscaba. Al hacerse con la victoria le estarías quitando su amor y vida, lo que provocará que el anciano se aísle y vuelva a sus días de soledad. Por otra parte, regalarle esa piedra al cerdo lo hará tan dependiente de ella que terminará en un desastre el día que se acabe el efecto de esa porquería. No nos estás obsequiando una recompensa por superarte como has dicho, ¡te estás asegurando que no nos escapemos de tus garras!</p><p>Phichit quedó de una pieza al escuchar la acertada deducción del rubio. ¿Quién diría que a su corta edad el pequeño ruso enojón era tan astuto?</p><p>—¿Por qué piensas eso de mi, Plisetsky? ¡Soy yo, Phichit! Nunca sería capaz de hacer algo que dañara a mi mejor amigo —se apresuró a argumentar con vehemencia el tailandés. Gotas de sudor comenzaban a surcar su frente.</p><p>—Lo sé —argumentó Yura sin perder la calma—, pero tú no eres el mejor amigo del cerdo.</p><p>Phichit retrocedió un pasó y la mirada furibunda que apareció en sus oscuros ojos los asustó. Definitivamente, ese no era Phichit. El cielo nocturno se iluminó por relámpagos, cuyos truenos resonaron con fuerza en los alrededores, el viento arreció y los árboles crujieron sin cesar, mientras frente a los tres patinadores un poderoso remolino se formó. Phichit había desaparecido, en su lugar, la muerte misma hacía acto de presencia.</p><p>—¡Sabía que tenía que disfrazarme del kazajo! —comentó para sí resignada—. Aunque, supongo que mis planes también se hubieran visto frustrados, el otro Yuuri también es un desconfiado de primera.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres de nosotros? —preguntó Víctor desafiante, colocándose delante de los dos patinadores más jóvenes, como el caballero galante que siempre solía ser.</p><p>—Su alma, es obvio —contestó simple la muerte sonriendo con su esquelética forma—. Intenté por las buenas, pero el pequeño rubio fue más astuto que los últimos magos que cruzaron por aquí y, ¡vaya sorpresa!, creo que los estima demasiado como para dejarlos morir.</p><p>Yura se sonrojó con furia ante tal declaración, Yuuri miró con ternura al más pequeño de los tres y Víctor, sonrió confiado viendo a su rival.</p><p>—Eso es porque somos como una familia. Ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos un puente que cruzar.</p><p>El trío de oro tomó sus varitas y comenzaron una lucha sin tregua contra la muerte. Destellos de hechizos alumbraron el cielo nocturno. Rojo, azul, amarillo, morado, por más que lanzaran sus mejores hechizos al contrincante, era muy clara la diferencia de poderes, la muerte se presumía más hábil y, a la fecha, nadie había podido vencerla. Era, como lo estaban comprobando con desespero los patinadores, una batalla perdida.</p><p>—¡Víctor! —exclamaron ambos <em>Yuris, </em>al unísono, al ver al platinado caer. Yuuri se precipitó a alcanzar a su entrenador y, al ver que un rayo rojo lo iba a alcanzar, se puso enfrente para ser el nipón quien lo recibiese en su lugar.</p><p>—¡Yuuri! —Yura desvió el hechizo dirigido a su persona mirando al par de patinadores que inconscientes yacían en el suelo. La situación no podía ser peor, ¿qué podría hacer ahora?</p><p>—Ríndete, enano, ¡están acabados! —rugió la muerte, victoriosa, amenazando al joven patinador a distancia—. No existe nadie ni nada capaz de vencer a la muerte.</p><p>—Sí lo hay —la voz de Yuuri Katsuki, apenas audible atrás de Yura hizo al rubio voltear y dirigirse a su tocayo, quien apenas si podía mantenerse consciente, el rubio se hincó para quedar a la altura de sus dos compañeros—. El amor, el amor siempre vence a la muerte, Yura, así que, tienes el poder para acabar con la muerte.</p><p>—Pero yo no amo a nadie —argumentó Yura mirando desesperado a Yuuri ante la risa burlona de la muerte, quien había detenido su ataque para presenciar tan “conmovedora escena”.</p><p>—Yuri —Yuuri tomó la mano de su compañero con su diestra y con la izquierda tomó la de Víctor quien estaba despertando de a poco—. El amor tiene tantas formas como personas en el mundo. Es único e irrepetible y es la magia más poderosa que existe sobre la tierra.</p><p>—No se limita al amor romántico —agregó Víctor abrazando a Yuuri y acercándolo a él con un brazo, mientras con el otro palmeaba el hombro del más pequeño del grupo—. Eres muy importante para nosotros, Yurio, y me alegró mucho que nosotros también seamos importantes para ti.</p><p>—Y es por eso que confiamos en ti, ¡vamos, Yura! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo la pareja de patinadores, mirando con orgullo y determinación a Yuri, quien se levantó decidido y enfrentó cara a cara a la muerte, dispuesto a batirse en lo que sería el mejor duelo de, hasta ahora, su adolescente vida.</p><p>—¿Miedo, Yuri? —preguntó burlona la muerte levantando un esquelético brazo dispuesta a comenzar el combate.</p><p>—Ni un poco —con valor, Yuri posicionó su varita frente a su rostro, sus ojos destellando decisión cual fuego verde de ese bello tono esmeralda tan característico de ellos.</p><p>—¡Yuri! —la voz de Víctor lo animaba al comenzar el duelo.</p><p>—Esta será la primera vez que un mortal derrote a la muerte —exclamó Yuri emocionado mientras gesticulaba el primer hechizo y, lanzaba el primer ataque.</p><p>—¡Yuri! —la cantarina voz de Yuuri Katsuki también se escuchó por encima del alboroto causado por la muerte y un mortal.</p><p>—¡YURI! —un destello azul, la voz de sus compañeros y luego oscuridad fue lo único que el rubio alcanzó a notar.</p><hr/><p>—Yuri… Yuri… ¡despierta, Yuri!</p><p>Yuri Plisetsky abrió los ojos confundido, la mirada preocupada de Yuuri y Víctor lo recibieron, para cambiar su expresión a una más aliviada.</p><p>—¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó Yuri una vez se hubo incorporado, estaba recostado en un mullido sillón color vino.</p><p>—¿En mi casa? —respondió confundido Víctor.</p><p>Yuri observó su entorno: paredes blancas, un elegante librero al fondo, sábanas revueltas entre sus piernas y una almohada tirada en el suelo que supuso, el rubio, usó para dormir.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yuuri al verlo aún desorientado—. Tuviste una pesadilla, ¿cierto?</p><p>Yuri asintió con la cabeza. Seguía desconcertado, el sueño, mejor dicho, la pesadilla se había sentido muy real.</p><p>Yuuri miró tranquilo al rubio y desordenó un poco su dorado cabello con su mano para agregar:</p><p>—Fue solo un sueño, Yura, un sueño y nada más.</p><p>Yuri dirigió su mirada esmeralda a la café y cálida de Yuuri Katsuki. Esa expresión serena y paciente a veces lograba sacarlo de quicio, sin embargo, en ese momento lograba tranquilizarlo. A continuación, dirigió sus orbes verdes a los azul cielo de Nikiforov, quien le sonreía con calma por encima del mullido sillón. Un sueño, solo eso. Un sueño y nada más.</p><p>—Te quedaste dormido después de la mega maratón de Harry Potter que hicimos ayer —explicó Víctor—, como ya era muy tarde no te molestamos y te acomodamos para que durmieras en el sillón. Es peligroso que andes solo tan noche por la calle.</p><p>—Ya veo —contestó Yuri frotándose los ojos—. Gracias.</p><p>—Descuida, Yuri, nunca será un problema para nosotros el tenerte aquí —insistió Víctor—. Ahora, ¿qué hay de unos hot cakes para desayunar?</p><p>—¡Víctor, no podemos comer eso! —reclamó Yuuri con tono alarmado, corriendo al lado de su prometido.</p><p>—Corrección, cariño, tú no puedes comer eso —comentó Víctor sonriente, luego, tomando a al azabache de la cintura lo acercó a su oído y le susurró—: sin embargo, yo podría ayudarte a quemar esas calorías que tengas de más, Yuuri.</p><p>Yuuri enrojeció cual tomate maduro del huerto del tío Juan, Yuri, quien escuchó el tono sensual usado por Nikiforov y la clara insinuación del platinado para con su prometido; sonrojado, el rubio se apresuró a expresar también su opinión:</p><p>—¿Podrían dejar de ser tan asquerosos un momento? ¡Por los dioses patinadores, que estoy aquí!</p><p>Las risas de Yuuri y Víctor inundaron el apartamento.</p><p>Minutos más tarde, los tres patinadores desayudaban contentos los hot cakes que Víctor hubo preparado, aderezados con mermelada y fruta de temporada, rebanada por Yuuri, más yogurt natural, extraído directamente del refrigerador por Yuri.</p><p>—Por cierto, Yura —Yuri dirigió su mirada hacía Katsuki, observó su mano derecha entrelazada entre los dedos de la mano izquierda de Nikiforov—.Gracias.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido el rubio dejando el tenedor al lado del plato ya vacío.</p><p>—Por salvarnos —agregó Víctor con tono agradecido.</p><p>Yuri abrió los ojos asombrado, ¿en verdad había sido solo un sueño?</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La competencia que siempre he querido ganar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notas especiales:</p>
<p>– One shot escrito para la temática #AUdoméstico</p>
<p>-Fecha: semana del 10 al 16 de septiembre de 2018</p>
<p>-Personajes: Yuuri Katsuki, Víctor Nikiforov</p>
<p>-Dedicado a mi’ja Shary al ser su cumpleaños en esa semana.</p>
<p>-Resumen: Quizá para algunos parezca una rutina diaria, pero para ellos es una competencia a ganar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El estruendoso sonido de una alarma suena en medio del silencio sepulcral que hay en un sofisticado apartamento en los suburbios de San Petersburgo. Basta solo unos pocos repiqueteos del dispositivo electrónico para que de las sábanas revueltas de la única cama tamaño <em>king size</em> de la habitación surja una figura despeinada y adormilada de su interior.</p>
<p>El artefacto marca las 5:00 a.m.</p>
<p>¡Y arrancan!</p>
<p>Víctor Nikiforov toma la delantera saliendo de la cama antes que su competidor, Yuuri Katsuki, quien al parecer quiere otorgarle una ventaja al platinado, se niega a despertar. El ruso sonríe con ternura observando el nudo de sábanas que ahora es su esposo, o lo que alcanza a ver de él, pues el frío de Rusia provoca que el patinador japonés se envuelva, cual sushi hasta la frente, evitando de esta forma, que se enfriase alguna parte de su bien formado cuerpo.</p>
<p>El competidor ruso acaricia el suave cabello azabache de su pareja y deposita un beso en la única parte visible entre tanta sábana. Se estira y, desnudo en todo su esplendor, se dirige al baño para su acostumbrada ducha matutina.</p>
<p>¡Qué gran movimiento de Nikiforov! El ruso deja la toalla en el gancho que le corresponde y acerca sus artículos de limpieza personal para que, al momento de ducharse, estos queden al alcance de su mano. </p>
<p>¡Asombrosa la manera de optimizar el tiempo y de aprovechar sus recursos!</p>
<p>Mientras tanto, el competidor Katsuki sigue en el séptimo sueño. Se remueve un poco entre las sábanas y murmura frases inentendibles para todos los mortales.</p>
<p>Volvemos con Nikiforov, quien sigue en ventaja. Ha templado el agua a una temperatura agradable para su escultural figura. Con delicadeza se introduce en la bañera y se deja llevar por la relajante sensación del agua corriendo por sus tonificados músculos. Moja su cabeza, se quita de encima el cansancio acumulado y procede a tomar su <em>shampoo</em>  especial para cabello sedoso y platinado colocado estratégicamente cerca de su toalla.</p>
<p>¡Y el competidor Katsuki ahora nos deleita con un nuevo movimiento!</p>
<p>Se ha estirado a todo lo largo y ancho de la enorme cama que comparte con Nikiforov. Los ojos cerrados, la expresión relajada y las extremidades estiradas cual largo es, una invitación que Nikiforov no pasaría desapercibida si no siguiera tomando ventaja, la estrategia del nipón no tiene lugar pues su competidor ni en cuenta de ella por estar tarareando canciones en la bañera mientras limpia su cuerpo cubierto con jabón aroma a lavanda.</p>
<p>Han pasado 10 minutos y el competidor Ruso sale de la bañera envolviendo una toalla en su cintura, impidiendo a la audiencia observar todo el orgullo y esplendor Nikiforov que su esposo tuvo el gusto de saborear la noche anterior. </p>
<p>Sonriendo como el muchacho pícaro que es, Nikiforov se acerca al espejo y toma un trapeador situado en un cajón debajo del lavabo. Sin demora, se dispone a secar el suelo fuera de la regadera. Sabe que Yuuri la usará en algún momento y, al ir en segundo lugar, será el turno para el japonés de limpiar adecuadamente el baño. </p>
<p>Ventajas de haber despertado antes, supone.</p>
<p>Después de limpiar, Víctor se observa en el espejo situado sobre el lavabo. Examina su rostro, acomoda un poco su cabello y acaricia su mentón. El rastro de la barba de un día se siente sobre su piel y, aunque el platinado desearía restregar su rostro contra las nalgas suaves y esponjositas de su esposo, decide mejor untarse un poco de crema para afeitar. Es miércoles y el acuerdo que tiene con Yuuri es no tener sexo en día de práctica.</p>
<p>Acuerdo que sabe el platinado rompieron el día de ayer.</p>
<p>Volvemos a observar a nuestro competidor japonés, quien sigue en desventaja. A pesar del ruido que hace el ruso para despertarlo, Katsuki ni se inmuta y parece dormir más profundamente. Ahora, ha tomado el lugar que el ruso suele ocupar en la cama, se restriega un poco en su almohada y suspira el nombre del hombre de sus sueños al reconocer su aroma natural impregnado en ella.</p>
<p>Acicalado y con una rica loción de cuerpo encima, impregnando el oscuro cuarto de un rico aroma a mango y flores, Víctor sale de la bañera todavía con la toalla envuelta en su cintura, otra toalla más pequeña se encuentra situada sobre sus anchos hombros impidiendo que censura-chan de <em>Facebook</em> nos bloquee la página por enseñar los pezones del ruso.</p>
<p>Aunque, ahora que escribimos desde el blog, esa censura ya no tiene lugar.</p>
<p>La leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico sonríe notando con satisfacción que Yuuri está durmiendo en su lugar, aprovecha esa oportunidad para inmortalizar el momento tomando una foto con su celular que ahora marca las 5:30 a.m. Es tiempo de cambiarse y preparar el desayuno.</p>
<p>Katsuki sigue relajado, pues sigue otorgándole ventaja a su competidor ruso. ¡Debe confiar mucho en sus habilidades pues ambos deben salir de casa a las 6:30 a.m. para comenzar su rutina diaria!</p>
<p>Nikiforov abandona la habitación totalmente vestido. Se ha puesto un conjunto deportivo negro y calzado con sus tenis especiales para correr favoritos. Se dirige a la cocina, abre las repisas, busca en el refrigerador, toma las precauciones adecuadas, de un gancho en la entrada de la cocina toma un lindo delantal color lila que se encuentra al lado de otro igual pero de color azul. Nikiforov sigue en ventaja, quiere despertar a Katsuki pero sabe que la intensa noche anterior provocó este extremo cansancio en su querido esposo.</p>
<p>Había sido su primer aniversario de bodas y, por supuesto, no iban a dejar pasar la fecha así como así.</p>
<p>“<em>Tal vez sería mejor que Yuuri descansara hoy</em>” concluye Nikiforov, declarando a su pareja derrotada por <em>default</em>.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, todos estamos conscientes de que Katsuki Yuuri es un acérrimo competidor, terco y obstinado, nunca dispuesto a dejar una victoria fácil a sus competidores. Aún con sus caídas, con sus errores o su ansiedad, el japonés es una persona que nunca, NUNCA se daría por vencido antes de pelear con todo su corazón.</p>
<p>¡Y KATSUKI YUURI SE DESPIERTA SEÑORES, LA GENTE IMAGINARIA OVACIONA EL MOMENTO PUES EL COMPETIDOR JAPONÉS CORRE CUAL BÓLIDO HACIA LA BAÑERA DEJANDO SU PIJAMA BOTADA POR TODA LA HABITACIÓN!</p>
<p>Se detiene, pues al estar más dormido que despierto choca contra la puerta del baño que Nikiforov estratégicamente ha dejado cerrada para amañar su victoria. Yuuri abre la puerta rápidamente y sin notar el frío madrugador de Rusia correr por su cuerpo desnudo, abre la llave y se mete de lleno a la regadera. Gotas frías de agua recorren su delgada anatomía, provocándole escalofríos y espantándole el sueño. </p>
<p>Mientras se calienta el agua, Yuuri busca con la mirada (o hasta donde su miopía le permite ver) sus utensilios de aseo personal. Los ve, los observa, están colocados justo al otro lado del baño cerca del <em>jacuzzi</em> que él y Víctor usaron el día de ayer. Una exclamación frustrada de los labios del japonés surge de su boca y, resignado, se dirige a la repisa para tomar su <em>shampoo</em> y jabón goteando y dejando el suelo mojado a su paso. Vuelve a replicar, sabe que es el segundo en bañarse y ahora deberá limpiar el baño adecuadamente. Y eso incluye el jacuzzi que usaron para sus propósitos carnales el día de ayer.</p>
<p>Víctor está concentrado terminando de preparar los últimos detalles de su desayuno. Sigue tarareando y se mueve al compás de una tonada improvisada en su cabeza. Sonríe mientras sirve un par de vasos con jugo de naranja. Recuerdos de la noche anterior vienen a su mente. Está feliz, se siente pleno. Y es por eso que levantarse a las 5:00 a.m. ha dejado de ser una carga para él.</p>
<p>Nikiforov sigue en ventaja, sin embargo, Katsuki Yuuri está recuperando camino.</p>
<p>¡Esto no se termina hasta que alguien gana y Yuuri no está dispuesto a perder contra su ídolo!</p>
<p>El ganador del pasado GPF ha limpiado el baño a una velocidad inhumana, casi estamos seguros que ha roto un record mundial. Les tendremos al tanto de este hecho que podemos casi considerar histórico. Ahora, el japonés tiene la mirada fija en el espejo encima del lavabo, observa unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus expresivos ojos cafés, producto de sus no más de cuatro horas de sueño. Está cansado y la ducha matutina con agua fría no ha ayudado a menguar esa sensación. Sin embargo, recuerda que fue él quien insistió a su esposo celebrar adecuadamente su aniversario. Se sonroja, sonríe y acomoda su cabello tomándose el atrevimiento de usar un poco de la crema y las lociones de Víctor, nada como oler a su persona favorita para animarse un poco en medio de su cansancio.</p>
<p>Nikiforov está sentado leyendo las noticias con su celular en la mano. Contesta algunos mensajes de felicitación de sus amigos por su aniversario y le manda un audio a su mejor amigo, Chris Giacometti, agradeciéndole por las recomendaciones que ayudaron a que su noche de pasión desenfrenada fuera todo un éxito.</p>
<p>El ruso no tiene las palabras para describir cómo se siente. Está tan feliz y enamorado que nada parece imposible para él. Toma su tenedor y está a punto de iniciar a desayunar en el momento exacto en que Yuuri aparece como un estruendo, completamente vestido con su conjunto deportivo color azul marino, el cabello negro despeinado y las gafas de montura azul un poco chuecas.</p>
<p>¡La imagen más hermosa que Víctor puede ver apenas iniciado el día!</p>
<p>El competidor Nikiforov sonríe a su rival. Ha llegado el momento, la competencia toma un punto culminante. Esto es a lo que todos venimos, a ver a dos excelentes deportistas dejando todo en esta emocionante carrera. ¿Quién saldrá victorioso? </p>
<p>¡Averígüelo y sigan con nosotros que esto está que arde!</p>
<p>Con el sonrojo característico en sus mejillas, Katsuki se acerca al ruso y deja un suave y casto beso en los labios del platinado. Se saludan, intercambian palabras antes de empezar a comer la tostada con frutas que el competidor ruso ha tenido el reparo en preparar. El apetito voraz del competidor japonés hace su aparición y, aunque Nikiforov casi ha terminado su desayuno, Katsuki en una excelente muestra de fortaleza y competitividad, se adelanta a la leyenda rusa y por primera vez en esta carrera ¡toma la delantera!</p>
<p>¡La tribuna está enloquecida, Katsuki Yuuri y su perseverancia están dando frutos!</p>
<p>Toma su jugo con rapidez y, una vez terminado, se escabulle al baño ante la mirada enamorada de su rival ruso quien después de terminar su desayuno, toma los cubiertos y trastes sucios, se acerca al fregadero y comienza a limpiarlos. Esta es la vieja estrategia de la leyenda rusa del patinaje, sabemos que algo se cocina entre manos así que sigan al pendiente porque esto no acaba, ¡hasta que se acaba!</p>
<p>Katsuki sale del baño, peinado (o lo más peinado que puede) y deja el paso al ruso, quien ha terminado de lavar los trastes. Víctor se seca las manos y observa en el lavabo que Katsuki ha dejado su cepillo de dientes listo, en un gesto de sana competencia y galantería. El ruso más sexy del patinaje artístico procede a lavarse los dientes, saboreando la victoria al observar que Katsuki se introduce en el cuarto y procede a tender la cama en la que ambos llevan durmiendo alrededor de 3 años (uno de novios, otro como prometidos y el último como una pareja casada).</p>
<p>Hay un bulto debajo de las sábanas. ¡Makkachin sale al ataque y se lanza contra el competidor Katsuki!, ¡sin duda alguna esta es la mejor estrategia de Nikiforov!, ¡preparen la medalla de oro pues el día de hoy casi podemos asegurar que tenemos un campeón!</p>
<p>Víctor sale del baño y entra a la habitación, quita a Makkachin de encima de Yuuri, sonriendo acomoda el desastre en que se ha convertido su prometido. Lo toma de las mejillas, se deleita con su toque suave, observa a Katsuki con el mismo amor que ve reflejado en esos ojos color chocolate que se derriten y oscurecen cuando hacen el amor. Se besan, se abrazan y Víctor agradece, pues ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó que encontraría a una persona tan maravillosa como Yuuri, quien le enseña día a día lo que es el amor y la vida.</p>
<p>Sonriendo y después de desearse, una vez más, un feliz aniversario, Víctor y Yuuri acomodan la cama juntos, entre mimos, cosquillas y besos. El reloj marca las 6:30 a.m. cuando juntos con Makkachin como su fiel acompañante, se disponen a salir a correr e iniciar otro día, que quizá pareciera rutinario y aburrido para la mayoría; sin embargo, los pequeños detalles, con la persona correcta podrían significar una aventura sin fin nada más al empezar el día.</p>
<p>¡Qué gran final para esta gran competencia! Víctor Nikiforov y Katsuki Yuuri, nos han sorprendido y se han alzado juntos con la medalla de oro más importante en toda la vida y en su carrera: el amor que se profesan y que estamos seguros hará historia.</p>
<p>FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola!</p>
<p>Primero que nada, gracias por leer. Les comparto que este texto fue inspirado en la narración de una carrera de caballos que, por alguna razón, se me ocurrió el último día de la temática. Fue por eso que la escribí. Espero que les haya gustado.</p>
<p>Nos vemos luego</p>
<p>xoxo</p>
<p>Sam.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ceremonia de Selección</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notas especiales:</p>
<p>– Drabble escrito como una actividad en un grupo de fanfics de YOI, después lo publique en el grupo al tratarse de la temática #AUHarryPotter</p>
<p>-Fecha: semana del 02 al 09 de septiembre de 2018.</p>
<p>-Personajes principales: Víctor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki.</p>
<p>Resumen: el reto del drabble consistía en asignar a tu personaje favorito en una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ansiedad era la palabra que describía a Yuuri Katsuki en ese momento. </p>
<p>Después de que el Sombrero Seleccionador hubo entonado su canción y la ceremonia de selección de los de primer año hubo terminado, llegó el turno de los alumnos transferidos de otras escuelas de magia y hechicería de ser seleccionados.</p>
<p>Ahí era donde el japonés, de 13 años, se sorprendió. Originario de Japón, el chico de lentes de montura color azul vestido con una simple capa a juego con su cabello color azabache, había sido aceptado en un programa de intercambio para estudiar en la famosa escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. Afortunadamente, al ser un alumno sobresaliente en Mohoutokoro la oportunidad no le fue negada. Sin embargo, nadie le había mencionado ni un ápice de la dichosa “ceremonia de selección”.</p>
<p>—¿En Mohoutokoro no hay selección? —preguntó Phichit, un chico de intercambio procedente de Tailandia, al ser Yuuri el más cercano a él, el chico de piel morena se había propuesto a platicar con el japonés sin cansancio. Era agradable, pensaba Yuuri, no obstante era mil veces más parlanchín que el tímido mago japonés—. El valor principal que nos enseñan el instituto es la unión. No hay casas, por lo tanto, tampoco selección —simplificó Yuuri intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.</p>
<p>—Ya veo —concedió Phichit—. ¡Espero quedemos en la misma casa, Yuuri!</p>
<p>La entusiasta voz de Phichit se vio opacada, pues de la mesa adornada con colores rojos y dorados se escuchó un ensordecedor aplauso, el primer chico de intercambio, un tal Emil Nekola, fue elegido para ser miembro de la casa de Gryffindor. </p>
<p>—El año pasado Victor Nikiforov pidió su intercambio a Hogwarts —siguió chismeando Phichit, buscando a alguien entre las largas mesas del Gran Comedor—. Me pregunto en qué casa estará.</p>
<p>—Ni idea —contestó Yuuri buscando también con la mirada a Nikiforov, era imposible, el alboroto de la mesa azul y bronce de Ravenclaw le impedía ver más allá de la celebración que tenían ante la llegada de una chica pelirroja a su casa, la rusa Mila Babicheva.</p>
<p>Ahora que lo pensaba, si él pudiera elegir una casa, Yuuri preferiría entrar a la misma de la que era miembro Victor Nikiforov. Sería como un sueño hecho realidad para él.</p>
<p>La razón principal de Katsuki para trasladarse al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería era la oportunidad de ser seleccionado para el equipo de quidditch del colegio, ganar práctica y con suerte, ser uno de los seleccionados de su país y jugar en competencias internacionales. </p>
<p>Si bien, Durmstrang había sido el alma máter de uno de los mejores buscadores de la historia, es decir, Viktor Krum; en Hogwarts también se habían formado jugadores formidables, como la famosa cazadora Ginny Potter, por ejemplo. Además el rumor de que Víctor Nikiforov, la joven promesa del quidditch de Rusia, se había transferido al famoso colegio de magia había sido un aliciente para Yuuri al decidir si cambiar de colegio a finales del curso anterior.</p>
<p>Con lo que no había contado el japonés era con esta inesperada e inoportuna ceremonia de selección. ¿Qué pasaba si no era elegido para ninguna casa?</p>
<p>¡El deshonor la deshonra, seguramente!</p>
<p>—¡Yuuri Katsuki!</p>
<p>Yuuri caminó nervioso evitando percatarse de las miradas dirigidas a su persona, concentrando todo su ser en evitar caerse y, encima de todo, hacer el ridículo. La profesora a cargo de la ceremonia le colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador una vez se hubo sentado el recién ingresado. A continuación, Yuuri escuchó una risita cerca de su oído derecho. Sin poder evitarlo, el japonés se sobresaltó.</p>
<p>—¡Qué interesante! Aquí tenemos a Yuuri Katsuki, nacionalidad japonesa, del colegio de magia Mahoutokoro, inteligente, valiente, leal y ambicioso. Hace mucho tiempo que no me encontraba alguien así, ¡estoy muy emocionado! Dime, Yuuri, ¿a qué casa te gustaría pertenecer?</p>
<p>—En cualquiera está bien —argumentó Yuuri, quien era tímido por naturaleza y agregando con nerviosismo continuó—. En realidad no sabía que existía una ceremonia de selección</p>
<p>—Mmmm eso es muy complicado, al menos la última persona sabía en qué casa no quedarse.</p>
<p>Yuuri no sabía qué pensar, quizás el sombrero seleccionador se aburriría y, después de un rato de indecisión por parte del japonés, llegaría a la conclusión de regresarlo a su antiguo colegio. Yuuri comenzó a ponerse más nervioso ante ese pensamiento ,sí, más aún, el chico tenía las manos frías y sudorosas, miraba a todos queriendo no verlos y se mordía los labios con insistencia. Tal vez había sido mala idea presentar la carta de intercambio para Hogwarts. </p>
<p>La puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió estrepitosamente atrayendo la atención de los más cercanos a la salida. La larga cabellera plateada de Victor Nikiforov brilló bajo la luz de las velas flotantes y el cielo estrellado que decoraba el techo del recinto. El corazón de Yuuri latió con fuerza al verlo en el mismo instante en que el sombrero alzó la voz para exclamar:</p>
<p>—¡Slytherin!</p>
<p>Yuuri corrió a la mesa más alejada de la puerta entre abrazos y apretujones de sus nuevos compañeros. El verde y plateado serían sus acompañantes en esa nueva aventura que le esperaba en Hogwarts por los siguientes cuatro años. Rápidamente, Yuuri buscó un lugar y se sentó en él, chocando con otra persona que también se encontraba buscando un asiento.</p>
<p>—¡Lo siento, no era mi intención! —sorprendido Yuuri buscó el origen de esa melodiosa y masculina voz, unos hermosos ojos azules de tonalidad clara lo miraron con amabilidad—.¡Bienvenido, Yuuri, soy Victor Nikiforov! Presiento que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien.</p>
<p>Victor extendió su mano hacía Yuuri quien la tomó y sonrió, sonrió feliz, como nunca lo había estado en su vida. Bueno, al menos este era era un buen comienzo.</p>
<p>FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Muchas gracias por leer! ❤</p>
<p>xoxo</p>
<p>Sam.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pesadilla antes de la boda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notas especiales:</p>
<p>– One shot escrito para la temática #BodaVictuuri</p>
<p>-Fecha: semana del 01 al 07 de octubre de 2018</p>
<p>-Personajes: Víctor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky, Christophe Giacometti, Phichit Chunalont, Otabek Altin, Kenjirou Minami</p>
<p>Resumen: Lo que empezó con un lindo sueño, se convirtió en la peor pesadilla del sexy ruso de cabello plateado.</p>
<p>Advertencia: mención de otras ships que incluyen a Yuuri Katsuki.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las nubes flotaban sobre el cielo azul de verano. El sol calentaba a los invitados que se encontraban presenciando uno de los acontecimientos más esperados de la temporada. Ni más ni menos que la ceremonia que uniría la vida de dos de los mejores patinadores en el mundo: Víctor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki.</p>
<p>Parados enfrente de todos los invitados, debajo de un hermoso arco colmado de rosas violetas y azules, la pareja lucía elegante vistiendo sus trajes de boda. Mirándose ambos con emoción, pero sobre todo, con amor.</p>
<p>Amor, ¡qué palabra tan hermosa! El juez que presidía la boda hacía énfasis en que dicha palabra sería el sustento principal de lo que sería la vida de la pareja a partir de ahora. De los ojos azul cielo de Víctor caían unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad, brillando cada una de ellas cual diamantes, hasta caer al suelo y perderse en él césped del jardín. El ruso se encontraba emocionado, pues a petición suya, su casi esposo vestía sobre su cabeza un pequeño velo en transparencias color blanco, lo cual hacía ver precioso a su Yuuri, tan lindo y tan puro como un ángel (aunque eso de puro Víctor se había encargado de quitárselo desde antes).</p>
<p>Yuuri, por su parte, sonreía ilusionado con un brillo especial en sus expresivos ojos cafés. El japonés no recordaba la última vez que había sido tan feliz (bueno, quizás hoy en la madrugada cuando él y Víctor se habían escapado cada quien de sus cuartos para tener un “momento a solas pre boda”). Recordando el pensamiento, Yuuri se sonrojó, así que decidió sostener el ramo (insistencia de Yuko y Minako) con más fuerza, evitando de esta forma que sus manos temblaran.</p>
<p>—Antes de continuar quisiera preguntar —los pensamientos de ambos novios se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del juez, que potente se escuchó por todo el hermoso jardín haciéndose escuchar hasta la última fila de invitados—. ¿Hay algún impedimento para esta unión?</p>
<p>Víctor y Yuuri sonrieron con complicidad. El día de ayer habían platicado de eso y bromearon acerca de esa famosa pregunta y de qué pasaría si alguno de sus invitados se opusiera a su unión.</p>
<p>El silencio se hizo presente y el juez sonrió, pues más que una pregunta obligada, en todos los años que llevaba oficiando bodas, esa pregunta era más que protocolaría, por no decir telenevolesca. ¿Quién a esas alturas escogería este momento para confesar sus sentimientos?</p>
<p>Nadie, hasta la fecha.</p>
<p>—Entonces, por el poder que me confiere…</p>
<p>—¡Yo me opongo! —una vocecita en las primeras filas habló y todos voltearon a ver a la persona que exclamó tal oración. Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron con sorpresa, era Phichit, quien con temor, había levantado la mano y miraba a Yuuri de forma suplicante. —Me opongo —repitió con más seguridad.</p>
<p>—¿Phichit-kun, por qué? —preguntó Yuuri incrédulo mirando a su amigo sin comprender.</p>
<p>—Yuuri, yo… —ni el mismo Phichit creía lo que había hecho, sin embargo tampoco se echaría para atrás ahora que había derramado toda la leche—. Siempre estuve enamorado de ti, Yuuri, por favor, ¡no te cases!</p>
<p>Víctor miró sorprendido la escena. En un principio, cuando tenía poco de conocer a Yuuri, el ruso había sospechado de Phichit, sin embargo y con el tiempo, se convenció que la relación del tailandés y su novio era meramente platónica.</p>
<p>Al parecer se había equivocado.</p>
<p>—De ese caso, ¡yo también me opongo! —la voz potente y segura de Yuri Plisetksy se escuchó por encima del barullo, producto de la confesión de Phichit. —Katsudon, falta poco para que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Espérame ¡y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás!</p>
<p>Yuuri dirigió la mirada a su rubio tocayo, con los labios formó lo que a Víctor le pareció un, ¿por qué hoy? Víctor sabía por la actitud de Yurio que gustaba de su Yuuri; sin embargo, el mismo Yura le había confesado días atrás que ese crush ya era asunto olvidado, un enamoramiento del pasado ahora que Yura tenía una pareja. ¿No se suponía que Otabek Altin era su novio?</p>
<p>—También me opongo —Otabek Altin dio un paso al frente y, con la expresión estoica característica de su ser agregó—: Por favor sé mi pareja, Yuuri Katsuki, y cuando Yura cumpla la mayoría de edad, ¡hagamos un trío!</p>
<p>Yuuri se llevó las manos a la boca de la impresión, tirando en el proceso las flores, deshaciendo el hermoso ramo que adornaba sus manos. Víctor entendía el enamoramiento de Phichit, incluso el de Yurio, pero Otabek Altin, ¡por el amor de Dios si ellos casi nunca habían cruzado palabra!</p>
<p>—¡Yo también me opongo! —Kenjirou Minami alzó la voz, parándose en una de las sillas para quedar a la vista de todos mientras realizaba una reverencia en dirección a los novios.</p>
<p>—¡Yuuri-kun, cásate conmigo, por favor!</p>
<p>Yuuri miraba a todos sus recién descubiertos pretendientes con asombro. Los ojos abiertos a más no poder. La boca sin cerrar de la impresión incapaz de articular ningún sonido con ella. Era Víctor quien acaparaba las miradas, no él.</p>
<p>—Quisiera oponerme también —la sensual y profunda voz de Christophe Giacometti se hizo escuchar, el suizo se acercó a los novios e ignorando la expresión furiosa de Víctor, tomó la mano de Yuuri y se hincó para proponerse. —Yuuri, sé mío, te lo suplico.</p>
<p>Ante el arrebato del suizo, la paciencia de Víctor se terminó. El ruso se acercó a su prometido y su ex mejor amigo y se interpuso entre ambos para abrazar a Yuuri posesivamente.</p>
<p>—¡Se acabó! —exclamó furioso mirando de forma retadora a sus recién descubiertos rivales de amores, uno a la vez—. Yuuri aceptó casarse conmigo, ustedes perdieron su oportunidad. ¿No es así, cariño?</p>
<p>Víctor dirigió su mirada al chico de cabello azabache notando que sus labios temblaban a la par de su delgado cuerpo. Conmovido, Víctor acunó su rostro con las manos y esperó pacientemente su respuesta.</p>
<p>Yuuri se obligó a mirar a Víctor a los ojos, el marrón y el azul chocaron por un momento, el japonés suspiró y después de un par de respiraciones para calmarse, al fin decidió hablar.</p>
<p>—Vitya —la voz suave y melodiosa de Yuuri se hizo notar—. ¿Y si nos casamos con todos?</p>
<p>—¡¿Qué?!</p>
<p>Conmocionado, Víctor se separó de Yuuri, observando como Phichit y Minami se acercaban a abrazarlo. Chris y Otabek sonreían contentos y Yura exclamaba algo así como “si no había más remedio, él también aceptaba”. Esto era una locura, no podía estar pasando. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?</p>
<p>—¡Yuuri!</p>
<p>Víctor se incorporó de la cama con el brazo derecho extendido haciendo el amago de alcanzar algo. A duras penas podía ver, una tenue luz de luna se filtraba por las cortinas delgadas de su habitación en Yuutopia Akatsuki. El ruso respiró para recuperar el aliento, una vez, dos veces y hasta que por fin pudo serenarse. Tanteó su pecho desnudo con su mano izquierda y descubrió cómo su corazón latía desbocadamente. Se llevó la misma mano a su cabello, desordenándolo en proceso. Había sido solo un sueño, no, en realidad había sido una horrenda una pesadilla.</p>
<p>Después de un minuto, y ya acostumbrado a la oscuridad de su habitación, Víctor se levantó de la cama, salió de la recámara y se dirigió a otra habitación cuidando de no despertar a los demás inquilinos, procurando pisar con cuidado para evitar el crujir de la madera del piso.</p>
<p>Llegó a su destino y llamó un par de veces a la entrada.</p>
<p>—Yuuri, abre por favor.</p>
<p>Para su sorpresa, el aludido abrió con rapidez. Sin perder tiempo, Víctor se adentró en la recámara del menor y para sorpresa del mismo, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Yuuri, acostumbrado a esos arrebatos de su pareja, correspondió el gesto con paciencia y con la misma intensidad que su prometido.</p>
<p>—¿Qué sucede, Vitya? —preguntó el chico una vez se separaron del abrazó y después de haberse sentado ambos a la orilla de la cama de Yuuri.</p>
<p>—Estoy nerviosos, ¿sabes? —admitió Víctor—. Y tuve una pesadilla.</p>
<p>Yuuri instó a Víctor a que le explicará su sueño. Víctor tomó la mano de Yuuri y procedió a contarle lo mucho o poco que recordaba de la pesadilla, la mirada de Yuuri siempre atenta a él con expresión tranquila y de comprensión.</p>
<p>—Vitya, fue solo un mal sueño —susurró Yuuri acariciando las hebras plateadas del cabello de Víctor—. Creo que no debimos cenar tan pesado. ¿Sabes?, yo también tuve una pesadilla.</p>
<p>—¿Ah sí? —preguntó curioso Víctor, Yuuri respondió con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>—Así es, soñé que preferías casarte con un platillo de katsudon. Cuando yo te preguntaba la razón, me contestabas que incluso un tazón de cerdo era más sexy que yo.</p>
<p>—¡Nadie es más sexy que tú, Yuuri! —exclamó con vehemencia Víctor y Yuuri sonrió con ternura.</p>
<p>—Lo sé —contestó tomando la mano de Víctor—. A lo que me refiero es que es normal estar nerviosos, ya que mañana, tú y yo…</p>
<p>—¡Nos casaremos! —completó Víctor feliz, apretando el agarre de la mano de Yuuri.</p>
<p>—Es correcto —corroboró Yuuri—. Pero para eso aún faltan algunas horas. Ahora debemos dormir y tratar de descansar un poco. Si no, Minako-sensei nos matará por tener ojeras en un día tan especial.</p>
<p>—¿Puedo dormir aquí? —preguntó Víctor con timidez. En realidad, ellos desde hace tiempo dormían juntos; sin embargo, Hiroko y Minako los habían convencido de no hacerlo esa noche, ya que según ellas, era de mala suerte que los novios se vieran antes de la boda.</p>
<p>Yuuri no dijo nada. Solo se acomodó entre las sábanas haciéndose a un lado para que él y Víctor cupieran en la pequeña cama del japonés.</p>
<p>—Buenas noches, Vitya —dijo Yuuri acurrucándose en su cama, después de que Víctor lo hubo abrazado por la espalda.</p>
<p>—Buenas noches, cariño —contestó Víctor acariciando los brazos de Yuuri, sintiéndose a salvo al estar tan cerca de su persona más amada. Pasaron cinco minutos y Víctor aún seguía despierto, una duda seguía rondando por su cabeza.</p>
<p>—Yuuri —le dijo Víctor al oído.</p>
<p>—Dime, Vitya —contestó un somnoliento Yuuri más dormido que despierto.</p>
<p>—¿Te quedarías conmigo y nunca me dejarás?</p>
<p>La cama crujió ante el movimiento de Yuuri, quien se posicionó frente a Víctor, acarició su mejilla y, con toda la paciencia y amor de su ser, plantó un tierno beso en la boca del ruso. Luego, se abrazó a él, posando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su prometido, escuchando los latidos emocionados de su corazón. Uno de los sonidos favoritos de Yuuri.</p>
<p>—Siempre, Vitya, siempre.</p>
<p>Víctor sonrió ante el gesto y abrazado de la persona que él más quería en el mundo, durmió hasta que Hiroko y Minako entraron a despertarlos, y las prisas por el maravilloso día se hicieron presentes.</p>
<p>Personas corriendo de aquí allá, Mari estresada porque el banquete no llegaba, Toshiya recibiendo a los invitados, Minako llorando en cada rincón, pues su adorado Yuuri se casaba el día de hoy. Hiroko, diligente como siempre organizando y acomodando cada detalle para que la boda quedara perfecta.</p>
<p>Después del medio día, los invitados se dieron lugar en el salón principal del onsen. Elegantemente vestidos, esperaban con emoción la entrada de los protagonistas de esa hermosa historia de amor que el día de hoy pasaría a una nueva etapa, para consolidarla en un final que todos ya esperaban de hacía tanto tiempo.</p>
<p>Víctor llegó primero, galante y apuesto vestido con un traje gris que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello plateado, peinado cuidadosamente hacia atrás. Las féminas y algunos hombres no pudieron evitar suspirar ante la imagen, pues al llegar al altar el ruso sonrió y guiñó el ojo de forma coqueta.</p>
<p>Un gesto muy característico de él.</p>
<p>Un minuto después, Yuuri hizo su aparición del brazo de Hiroko. Ambos lucían preciosos en sus trajes tradicionales. Yuuri, a los ojos de Víctor, parecía un ángel caído del cielo especialmente para casarse con él y hacerlo feliz, como hasta ahora lo había hecho.</p>
<p>Hiroko llegó y abrazó con emoción a Víctor, después le entregó a uno de sus mayores tesoros: su hijo.</p>
<p>—Cuídense mucho —sonrió la mamá de Yuuri y se dirigió a la silla, al lado de su marido, Toshiya.</p>
<p>Y así comenzó la ceremonia.</p>
<p>Víctor observaba fascinado a Yuuri, el cabello recogido hacia atrás dejaba ver a la perfección los grandes ojos expresivos de los que Víctor nunca quitaría la mirada. Sus mejillas, ligeramente sonrojadas, le concedían a Yuuri una imagen tierna y a la vez provocativa. La yukata negra, sin duda le venía muy bien a Yuuri, Víctor pensó que esa yukata se vería mejor en el suelo en unas cuantas horas más, cuando Yuuri y él estuvieran a solas en su luna de miel.</p>
<p>El juez carraspeó y pronunció las palabras que más temía escuchar el ruso en ese momento:</p>
<p>—Si hay alguien que se oponga…</p>
<p>Recordando su pesadilla, Víctor miró a los presentes. Phichit tomaba fotos sin parar y sonreía a su amigo emocionado. Yurio y Otabek observaban con seriedad la ceremonia tomados de la mano. Minami lloraba a la par de las trillizas emocionado de que su ídolo se viera tan feliz, y Chris miraba a su mejor amigo con complicidad. Formó con sus labios unas palabras que Víctor pudo identificar como:</p>
<p>“Ve por él, tigre”.</p>
<p>Sí, solo había sido una tonta y absurda pesadilla.</p>
<p>Después de que nadie se opusiera a la unión se terminó la ceremonia. Víctor y Yuuri comenzaron su vida de casados con un beso lleno de amor, jurándose así lealtad eterna. Amor y vida, a partir de ahora serían una constante en esta nueva etapa que Víctor iniciaría con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.</p>
<p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ganguro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notas especiales:</p><p>– Originalmente este es un one shot escrito para la dinámica #YurionStreet realizada por el grupo Reino Victuuri. El reto consistía en escribir una historia de Yuuri dentro de una tribu urbana típica de Japón.</p><p>Aprovechando la temática semanal #YuuriWeek en el grupo Victuuri is Love &amp; Life agrego este one shot a este libro como parte de la mini temática del segundo día que es #FamiliayAmigos</p><p>-Personajes principales: Yuuri Katsuki, Yuuko, Nishigori, Minako y Vicchan</p><p>Resumen: Yuuri acaba de recibir su carta de aceptación para estudiar la universidad en el extranjero y quizá el camino que ha decido emprender sea difícil; sin embargo, antes de marcharse, el joven patinador comprenderá la importancia de los lazos del amor familiar y la amistad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri miraba la carta sin poder creérselo aún. Después de mucho estudio, esfuerzo y desvelos, la respuesta para continuar su prometedor futuro estaba justo frente a él. Resumida en una carta de aceptación, Yuuri se había hecho acreedor a un lugar para estudiar la universidad en el extranjero, en donde también y debido a su incursión dentro del mundo del patinaje artístico, se había ganado el derecho a una beca deportiva, lo cual le ayudaría significativamente a sustentar los gastos que vendrían de ahora en adelante. Esto era un gran logro. Logro que fue recibido la mar de bien por sus padres y Mari, su hermana, quienes a pesar de que le indicaron al miembro más pequeño de la familia que sería echado de menos, ellos lo apoyarían a distancia a cumplir ese sueño.</p><p>—Es una oportunidad única en la vida— había dicho Mari—. No cualquiera puede re modelar el cuarto de su hermano más pequeño y convertirlo en un altar a su grupo favorito.</p><p>El grito en forma de reclamó del joven Katsuki se escuchó de inmediato. Después de que sus padres le aseguraran al chico, de ahora 17 años, que nadie remodelaría su cuarto, los abrazos y las lágrimas de alegría combinadas con tristeza no se hicieron esperar. Sin duda, esta nueva etapa sería complicada, pero aun habiendo sacrificios la recompensa a obtener siempre sería mayor. Era algo que la familia Katsuki tenía en mente.</p><p>Yuuri sonrió recordando lo sucedido hace dos días atrás. Al chico le dolía un poco la cabeza, pues después de que su familia se enterara, Yuuri corrió al estudio de ballet de su maestra Minako. Solo bastó mostrarle la carta de aceptación para que su maestra rompiera en llanto, lo abrazara hasta casi romperle las costillas y lo obligara a tomar un poco de sake con ella.</p><p>
  <em>—¡Pero Minako-sensei, aún soy menor de edad!— había reclamado Yuuri rechazando el recipiente cuadrado con la mano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—En otros países las personas comienzan a tomar desde más pequeños, ¿qué vas a hacer si te invitan a una fiesta y terminas bailando en un tubo de pole dance por pasarte de copas con champán, por ejemplo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡Es imposible que algo así suceda! —se defendió Yuuri—. Además iré a estudiar y practicar, no a socializar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minako contempló un momento a su alumno. El chiquillo regordete y tierno había crecido y ahora, frente a ella se encontraba un muchacho delgado, nervioso y emocionado ante la expectativa que el futuro le tenía planeado. Minako opinaba que Yuuri era una buena persona, un alumno disciplinado, buen hijo y un estudiante aplicado en sus estudios. Sin embargo, a veces la ex bailarina también opinaba que era bueno vivir y realizar locuras de las que, más tarde uno se podría divertir al recordar.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Te daré un último consejo, mi querido niño— dijo, señalando a Yuuri con la mano izquierda y apenas sosteniendo el recipiente con sake con su mano derecha, el alcohol ya se notaba en su sistema—. Es bueno tener metas en la vida y trabajar por ellas con ahínco, pero es igualmente importante vivir y disfrutar el camino que te lleva a cumplir esa meta.</em>
</p><p>Después de eso Yuuri, a regañadientes aceptó tomar un par de tragos de esa bebida alcohólica, razón de su leve dolor de cabeza actual. Solo faltaba una persona a quien avisarle de su más reciente logro, Yuuko, su mejor amiga y confidente en el mundo del patinaje y quien, debido a su reciente ingreso a la universidad no veía en un buen rato. Yuuri intentó ir a buscarla a su casa después de su visita a Minako, sin embargo al no encontrarla en ella, lo más práctico que se le ocurrió al chico de lentes fue mandarle un mensaje con dos simples palabras: “Me aceptaron.”</p><p>“<em>Debo aprender a ser práctico en esta vida</em>“. Pensó Yuuri, mirando su celular esperando una respuesta. Un día entero había pasado y su amiga seguía sin contestar.</p><p>Yuuri dejó el celular en la mesa y optó por salir a pasear con Vicchan, su pequeño caniche. Yuuri extrañaría mucho a su mascota, pues aunque no había alguna restricción para llevar animales de compañía a la universidad, el tiempo que Yuuri estimaba estaría fuera estudiando o practicando no sería el adecuado para atender a su perrito. Más a su favor, Vicchan estaba acostumbrado a correr por el patio de la casa de los Katsuki. Buen espacio y atención, eran dos cosas que un canino necesitaba para vivir feliz y Yuuri temía no poder ofrecerle eso a Vicchan en Detroit. En fin, la caminata pasó a prisa, con Vicchan jugueteando entre los pies de su amo y corriendo “jugando al escondite” intentando pasar desapercibido entre los árboles que custodiaban el castillo de Hasetsu. </p><p>La vista del atardecer era hermosa, Yuuri se sentó un rato en la arena abrazando a Vicchan para contemplar el oleaje. Jamás, ni en sus sueños más locos, él pensó que estaría tan cerca de cumplir su más anhelado sueño: patinar en el mismo hielo que Víctor Nikiforov, leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico. Aun se veía lejano, pero este era un gran paso. El mudarse a Detroit era un buen indicativo de que Yuuri estaba más cerca de convertirse en un patinador profesional.</p><p>La tarde comenzó a refrescar y Yuuri, aprovechando que tenía Vicchan quieto en su regazo, ajustó su correa para emprender su regreso a casa. Apenas iba a dar la vuelta en la esquina cuando Vicchan comenzó a jalarlo insistentemente. Yuuri trató de resistirse, sin embargo tampoco le gustaba lastimar a Vicchan por forzar la correa (cosa que no pasaba, ya que la correa de Vicchan se ataba en su cuerpo y no en su pescuezo), así que se dejó llevar por su enérgico perrito teniendo cuidado de detenerlo en caso de que llegaran más adelante, a la avenida principal.</p><p>Vicchan frenó estrepitosamente y comenzó a dar saltitos cerca de la entrada de la casa de los Katsuki. Sin embargo, la inercia puesta en práctica mediante la primera ley de Newton hicieron su aparición, y Yuuri chocó contra lo primero que evitó que siguiera en movimiento recto a una velocidad constante.</p><p>—¡Eso debió doler! —la voz de Nishigori se hizo presente, Yuuri abrió los ojos y tomó la mano que su compañero le extendió. Al ser más corpulento que Katsuki, el único afectado con el choque fue el chico de ojos cafés y lentes de montura azul.</p><p>A penas se levantó, Yuuri se sintió aprisionado en un abrazo de oso, casi no podía respirar pues Nishigori lo apretaba con fuerza descomunal contra su pecho.</p><p>—¡Yuuri, muchas felicidades por tu aceptación a la universidad! —Nishigori no medía sus fuerzas y en un arranque de euforia alzó a Yuuri del suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas de la emoción—. ¡Lo sabía, sabía que te ibas a quedar! Le decía ayer a Yuuko que era solo cuestión de tiempo. ¡Oh, Yuuri, te vamos a extrañar! ¡Estoy muy feliz, tan feliz que podría besarte…!</p><p>—Stop, stop…! —la voz de Yuuri se alcanzó a oír entre las exclamaciones de Nishigori y los ladridos de Vicchan, quien daba saltitos alrededor muy emocionado. Jalando aire a sus pulmones, el mallugado joven solo pudo agregar—: no puedo respirar.</p><p>—¡Oh, lo siento! —Nishigori lo soltó y Yuuri volvió a caer al suelo. Afortunadamente cayó en blandito (no, no cayó sobre Vicchan, el modelo Yuuri Katsuki patinador semi profesional viene integrado con dos colchoncitos traseros en forma de durazno ideal para esas caídas estrepitosas).</p><p>—¡Muchas felicidades, Yuuri-kun! —los delicados brazos de Yuuko lo abrazaron por el cuello. </p><p>Pocas veces Yuuri permitía que su espacio personal fuera invadido, sin embargo, Yuuko y Nishigori se encontraban en esa excepción a la regla—. ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti!</p><p>—Gracias —contestó apenado Yuuri, abrumado por tanta atención. Vicchan se subió al regazo de su dueño, lamiendo sus mejillas y haciéndolo reír—. Gracias también a ti, Vicchan.</p><p>—Bueno, yo solo pasé a felicitarte y dejar a Yuuko; y como ya hice ambas cosas, los dejo para que puedan platicar —interrumpió Nishigori con una gran sonrisa agachándose para acariciar a la pequeña bola de pelos que saltaba de un lado a otro—. Regresaré por Yuuko en unas horas.</p><p>Yuuri y Yuuko se despidieron de Nishigori. Vicchan aulló un poquito cuando el chico se marchó. Sin embargo, al ver que Yuuri y Yuuko se levantaban para entrar a la casa, olvidó su pesar y corrió cual bólido al interior. Dicen que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños y algo que Vicchan compartía con Yuuri era su resistencia espartana.</p><p>—Nunca se cansa, ¿cierto? —comentó risueña Yuuko caminando a la entrada para dejar sus zapatos en el <em>genkan [1]</em>. </p><p>—Y eso que acabamos de regresar de su paseo. —Suspiró Yuuri contento, también quitándose los zapatos para guiar a su amiga al salón principal.</p><p>Yuuko le contó a Yuuri que hacía un par de horas que había visto su mensaje y que se disculpaba mucho por no haber estado cuando él fue a buscarla a su casa. Las nuevas obligaciones que ella tenía como estudiante universitaria impedían que gozara de tanto tiempo libre como antes solía tenerlo.</p><p>—Ir a la universidad debería ser considerado una forma de tortura moderna. Te exprimen todas las energías y debes aprender a vivir sin dormir o hacer fotosíntesis para no perder ese tiempo que puedes aprovechar estudiando en lugar de comer —explicó Yuuko con semblante serio.</p><p>—Eso no suena muy alentador— exclamó un resignado Yuuri—, ¿cómo se sobrevive a eso?</p><p>—¡Café! — exclamó Yuuko triunfante—. Es eso o te conviertes en un zombie con enormes ojeras y sin ganas de seguir viviendo.</p><p>Yuuri no sabía si creerle a su amiga o solo reír con condescendencia. Lo mismo le había platicado de la preparatoria y hasta el momento, no había sido tan complicado para él.</p><p>—En fin, —puntualizó Yuuko acomodándose frente a la pequeña mesita para quedar hincada frente a Yuuri—, no estoy aquí para quejarme amargamente contigo acerca de la universidad. ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Cómo llegó la carta?, ¿qué dice?, ¿cuándo te vas?, ¿qué piensas?, ¿cómo te sientes? ¡Todo, quiero saberlo todo!</p><p>Yuuri le contó a Yuuko, con lujo de detalle lo sucedido dos días atrás. La llegada de la carta, su nerviosismo al abrirla, la emoción que sintió al verse aceptado, la tristeza al saber que pronto se iría de casa, el nerviosismo de irse a vivir a un nuevo país y la ilusión de estar un paso más cerca de su sueño más preciado. Yuuko lo escuchaba atentamente observando maravillada la franca felicidad que embargaba a su amigo.</p><p>—¡En verdad, muchísimas felicidades, Yuuri-kun! —repitió Yuuko, quien no cabía en sí de la emoción—, ¡yo sé que pronto patinarás al lado de Víctor!</p><p>Yuuri sonrió con nostalgia. Pensar que todo empezó con ellos dos patinando juntos y tratando de imitar a Víctor.</p><p>—¡Te voy a extrañar mucho! —se sinceró Yuuko—. Patinar en el Ice Castle no será lo mismo sin ti. Quisiera haber tenido más tiempo para compartirlo contigo, ¿sabes? Me hace muy feliz verte cumplir tus sueños, pero una parte de mí se siente triste porque ya no podré ver cuando quiera a Yuuri-kun.</p><p>—Entiendo —se limitó a contestar Yuuri. Él sentía lo mismo, no solo con Yuuko, sino también con su familia, con Minako-sensei, con Nishigori y con Vicchan.</p><p>—¡Lo tengo! —vociferó Yuuko plantando sus manos sobre la mesa, asustando a Yuuri y despertando a un cliente que se encontraba “viendo la televisión” —¡Pasemos juntos un último fin de semana!</p><p>—¿Eh? —Yuuri inclinó la cabeza en un gesto que expresaba su confusión. Yuuko lo tomó de las manos estrechándolas con las suyas.</p><p>—Solos tú y yo, ¡como en los viejos tiempos!</p><p>—¡¿Una pijamada?! —soltó Yuuri más confundido—. Creo que ya estamos muy grandes para eso.</p><p>—Tienes razón —aceptó Yuuko soltando sus manos mientras realizaba una pose pensativa cual escultura griega. Después de unos minutos la respuesta llegó a su mente—. ¡Vayamos a Tokio!</p><p>—¿Tokio? ¡pero, Yuuko-chan, Tokio está a 8 hrs de Hasetsu en tren…!</p><p>—¡Eso es lo emocionante! Platicaremos mucho y podemos hacer algunas locuras juntos.</p><p>—No creo que sea buena idea.</p><p>—Lo es —exclamó Yuuko convencida—. Me gustaría asegurarme de que Yuuri-kun fue capaz de realizar cosas sin sentido en su juventud. Aventuras de las que más tarde no se podrá arrepentir. ¡Este fin de semana, tú y yo a Tokio, será el viaje de nuestras vidas!</p><p>Yuuri contempló la emoción de su amiga. Cierto era que incluso Minako-sensei le había comentado que debía olvidarse de sus obligaciones un momento y vivir, dejarse llevar y quizás hacer algunas tonterías. No sonaba mal, tenía solo 17 años después de todo.</p><p>—Está bien, iremos juntos.</p><p>Yuuko se subió a la mesa para abrazar a Yuuri de la emoción. Vicchan entró de nuevo ladrando emocionado, ocasionando que Mari llegará y sacara a los dos muchachos de salón principal, pues estaban molestando “la tranquilidad de los escasos dos huéspedes del onsen”.</p>
<hr/><p>Ni en sus sueños más lejanos Yuuri se hubiera imaginado que a su amiga se le ocurrieran tales ideas. Para empezar, Yuuko pasó por él a las 4:30 a.m. para caminar rumbo a la estación de <em>Hasetsu</em>. Más dormido que despierto, el joven patinador siguió a su amiga después de despedirse de sus papás, quienes solo le hicieron prometer que llamaría una vez llegaran a la capital.</p><p>Auto considerado una persona más noctámbula que madrugadora, Yuuri caminó cual zombie a través de las calles desiertas de su pueblo natal sin notar siquiera que Yuuko le había puesto una mochila gigante que ahora cargaba en sus hombros. No fue hasta que llegaron a la estación, que Yuuri se percató del peso extra. Curioso, el chico le preguntó a su amiga acerca del contenido de tan voluminosa mochila, ella, enigmáticamente, no le quiso responder y le urgió al chico a subir al andén ya que el expreso rumbo a la estación de <em>Hakata</em> llegaría en menos de un minuto (sí, los trenes en Japón son extremadamente puntuales).</p><p>Sentados cada quien en un lugar (más la mochila, a la cual Yuuri bautizó mentalmente como “<em>kaban-kun</em>“) también tenía su asiento asignado, y es que al ser sábado por la mañana, prácticamente nadie contaba con compromisos urgentes. Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana cuando el par de amigos más kaban-kun abordaron el <em>Shinkansen</em> que los trasladaría a la estación de <em>Osaka</em>, para más tarde transbordar al tren de nombre <em>Hikari</em> que los llevaría a Tokio. Solamente el trayecto era agotador, estar sentado (kaban-kun en el compartimiento especial para mochilas) y observar el flujo de pasajeros subir y bajar del tren de alta velocidad estación tras estación podría tornarse aburrido para alguien que no está acostumbrando a viajes largos. Afortunadamente para Yuuri, Yuuko se encargó de amenizar el trayecto. Al principio platicando y bromeando, tiempo después desempacando de su pequeña bolsa (esa que siempre solemos cargas las mujeres y que pueden contener el mundo entero) algunos onigiris que la chica preparó un día antes para almorzar y, unas cuantas horas antes de llegar a <em>Osaka</em> el sueño, y el mal del puerco (ya que Yuuri insistió en comprar aperitivos extra en <em>Hakata</em>) los venció a ambos descansando cada quien en su asiento con kaban-kun velando su sueño desde su compartimiento.</p><p>Afortunadamente cada estación siempre es anunciada muchos kilómetros antes. Al llegar a <em>Kobe</em> la voz mecánica proveniente de las bocinas del tren pronunció que la siguiente estación sería <em>Shin Osaka</em>, lo que significaba que solo restaban 2 horas y media para llegar al destino final: la ciudad de Tokio.</p><p>Después de la carrera que hicieron ambos muchachos para alcanzar el tren en Tokio y casi no poder entrar al mismo porque a Yuuri se le atoró kaban-kun en la entrada, unas cuantas horas más tarde, los amigos se encontraban en el distrito de <em>Asakusa</em> registrándose cada quien en una habitación ya que regresar el mismo día a Hasetsu era imposible debido a la distancia.</p><p>Eran casi las 5 de la tarde cuando al fin Yuuko y Yuuri pudieron caminar por el distrito. Cerca del templo Sensoji se vislumbraba la Sky Tree, la torre de telecomunicaciones más alta de la ciudad que también albergaba un mirador y un centro comercial en su interior. La ciudad de Tokio era muy moderna y cosmopolita. Las personas corrían presurosas aun siendo sábado. Yuuko pensó que el ritmo de vida de las ciudades distaban mucho de la vida en un lugar tranquilo como Hasetsu, y Yuuri se preguntó si su vida en Detroit sería similar a la que observaba ahora, mientras entraban al metro y abordaban la línea de <em>Ginza</em> para transbordar en <em>Ueno</em>.</p><p>—Yuuko-chan —comenzó Yuuri—, ¿por qué seguimos cargando la mochila? </p><p>—Es una sorpresa, Yuuri-kun —se limitó a contestar la castaña. Yuuri se resignó a no seguir preguntando.</p><p>Grave error.</p><p>Al llegar a <em>Ueno</em>, Yuuko instó a Yuuri entrar al baño a cambiarse de ropa entregándole una bolsa que abultaba a la pobre kaban-kun. Preguntándose qué diablos estaba pasando, Yuuri comenzó a sacar el contenido de la bolsa negra de plástico. Aterrado, el chico observó ropa de vistosos colores y una peluca rubia con mechas color azul cielo. Yuuri quería morirse de la vergüenza, y no porque le preocupara vestirse con ropa de mujer (a estas alturas el azabache ya había descubierto la mini falda y las botas bajas que complementarían su vestuario), sino porque Yuuri comenzaba a sospechar qué tramaba su amiga de la infancia. Esa ropa, la estación del metro y el maquillaje que horas antes le vio cargando a su amiga cuando echó un vistazo a su bolsa de mano solo podía significar una cosa:</p><p>
  <em>Ganguro.</em>
</p><p>Una tendencia que había hecho su aparición en la década de los 90’s. Con el afán de obtener ese “look californiano típico de Estados Unidos” la moda Gal o Ganguro, indicaba que la persona en cuestión debía usar ropa ligera, cabello rubio cual rayos del sol y poseer un bronceado envidiable.</p><p>¡Claro! Para eso Yuuko quería el maquillaje, ya que ellos aun viviendo cerca de una costa, su pálida piel para nada se acercaban al bronceado perfecto de un californiano. </p><p>Definitivamente, Yuuko había perdido la cabeza.</p><p>Alterado, Yuuri rescató su celular de entre el lío de prendas que había acumulado sobre el retrete cerrado y marcó el número de su amiga:</p><p>—Yuuri-kun, estaba a punto de marcarte. ¿Todo bien? Llevas un buen rato allá adentro.</p><p>—Yuuko-chan, ¿por qué… tú…? —Yuuri no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Había muchas preguntas en su cabeza y ninguna respuesta. Finalmente, después de un minuto, el chico pudo formular una oración decente—. Creo que te equivocaste con la ropa que me diste.</p><p>La exclamación confundida de Yuuko y la explicación de que ella ya se había cambiado y lo estaba esperando le dio a entender a Yuuri que nunca fue la intención de su amiga entregarle esa muda de ropa.</p><p>Yuuri le explicó rápidamente a Yuuko que la ropa que contenía su bolsa era de mujer, si bien en la tribu urbana conocida como Ganguro predominaban más las féminas, un estracto pequeño de sus integrantes eran hombres. Yuuko se escuchó sumamente mortificada del otro lado de la línea, le explicó a Yuuri que todo fue producto de una confusión, ya que ella no había revisado el contenido de ambas bolsas. En verdad estaba muy apenada.</p><p>Tratando de pasar el mal sabor de boca, Yuuko instó a Yuuri a salir y juntos visitar Shibuya o el zoológico de Ueno. Yuuri, aún en los sanitarios se disponía a salir, sin embargo a su mente acudió la emoción de Yuuko cuando acordaron venir a Tokio, así como el esfuerzo de su amiga por procurarse un fin de semana libre para pasarlo con él y la dedicación de planear el viaje (desde apartar las entradas en el Shinkansen hasta buscar el vestuario estrafalario que ahora observaba atentamente el chico de cabello azabache), después de un largo suspiro Yuuri le indicó a Yuuko que lo esperara un poco más para poder cambiarse de ropa y guardar sus pertenencias dentro de kaban-kun.</p><p>Cuando Yuuri salió de su pequeño encierro Yuuko no supo cómo reaccionar. Yuuri se veía adorable con una falda y blusa ligeramente holgada a juego color azul cielo, calcetas blancas que le llegaban encima de los muslos y un par de botas negras forradas de peluche azul a la altura de las rodillas. </p><p>Algunos transeúntes pasaban, observaban de reojo al pelinegro (ya que Yuuri no se había atrevido a ponerse la peluca) y se sonrojaban al verlo. Yuuko ahogó una risita tratando de no verse tan divertida con el asunto, en verdad no lo estaba, al contrario, aún se sentía mal por confundir la ropa de Yuuri. Ella se acercó al chico luciendo entre apenada y emocionada.</p><p>—¡Yuuri, luces adorable! —Yuuko lo tomó del hombro y lo jaló al baño de mujeres, ella también lucía un conjunto similar al de su amigo pero de color rosa—. ¡Hora del maquillaje!</p><p>—¡¿MAQUILLAJE!? —gritó Yuuri provocando más miradas curiosas a su alrededor—. Pero, Yuuko-chan, ese es el baño de mujeres…</p><p>—¡Nada de peros, Yuuri! Haremos esto y lo haremos bien. Vamos a pasar un rato agradable en <em>Ikebokuro</em> y ¡quién sabe! Después nos acordaremos con mucho cariño de esto. Por cierto, te ves más adorable que cualquier otra chica, ¡lo digo en serio!</p><p>Yuuri se dejó arrastrar por Yuuko al baño. Antes de que el muchacho pudiera decir algo Yuuko comenzó a maquillarlo cual profesional. Hace unos días, la chica había pedido por línea maquillaje especial para simular un bronceado.</p><p>Aunque Yuuko entendía que la forma de vestir gal indicaba lucir un bronceado muy marcado, optó por maquillarse y maquillar a Yuuri de una forma más sutil, a modo de que ambos se vieran bronceados pero no de forma exagerada. Lo mismo optó por los ojos, maquillando de blanco el contorno pero sin llegar a parecer que ambos habían usado donitas espolvoreadas como antifaz para dormir.</p><p>El resultado fue muy favorable, ambos lucían preciosos apegándose a la moda que Yuuko, en alguna ocasión le había contado a Yuuri que quería adoptar. Avergonzado, Yuuri se vio en el espejo y, muy a su pesar admitió que no se veía nada mal con el atuendo urbano conocido como ganguro. Era extraño pero, como le había dicho Minako, a veces hay que hacer locuras sin pensar, disfrutar el momento y pasar el tiempo con tus seres más queridos ya que no tenemos la certeza de cuánto tiempo podremos pasar con ellos. En este caso, Yuuri estaba a punto de emprender un viaje que lo llevaría lejos de su familia y amigos en pos de cumplir su sueño y le alegraba saber que podía contar con todos ellos aun cuando ya no pudieran verse tan seguido. </p><p>Seguramente Yuuri extrañaría mucho a su familia, a Minako-sensei, a Nishigori y a Yuuko, pero también estaba consciente de que, al regresar seguirían siendo cercanos. La distancia no es un impedimento para crear lazos y menos un motivo para romperlos.</p><p>Yuuri rió contento y Yuuko prosiguió, ambos decidieron emprender el camino a la estación de <em>Ikebokuro</em> para conocer a más personas con este “estilo de vida peculiar” y quizá, quien sabe hacer algún nuevo amigo.</p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MINI GLOSARIO</p><p>[1] Genkan: palabra con la cual se le denomina al espacio designado, entre la puerta y el interior de cada hogar, común en las casa japonesas para depositar el calzado. Algunas veces, y dependiendo del diseño de la residencia el genkan varia en tamaño. </p><p>Shinkansen: tren de alta velocidad, conocido también como tren bala.</p><p>Nota adicional: todas las estaciones del Shinkansen y del metro de Tokio que se describen en este OS (excepto Hasetsu) son reales y las cuento como experiencia propia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cuenta Regresiva</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola!</p><p>One shot realizado como conmemoración del cumpleaños de nuestro hermoso Yuuri Katsuki.</p><p>Número de palabras: 3187 palabras</p><p>Dedicado al hermoso Yuuri Katsuki. Gracias por darnos amor y vida.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="has-text-align-center">
  <strong>– 25</strong>
</p><p><em>Hasetsu, Japón</em>.</p><p>Por el clima frío que azotaba el pueblo de Hasetsu, una prefectura de la isla de Kyushuu, Japón, podía adivinarse que el invierno se encontraba cerca. Las calles normalmente transitadas por personas realizando sus actividades diarias se antojaban extrañas y vacías, ya que pocos transeúntes eran los que se encontraban caminando por la acera. Eso sí, muy bien abrigados, pues el clima obligaba a los habitantes del lugar a usar más ropa de la habitual. Era 29 de noviembre y; por lo tanto, era poco el tiempo para que cayera la primera nevada de la temporada.</p><p>Una de las pocas personas que se encontraba fuera, corría presurosa apenas logró salir de la estación de tren ubicada en el centro del pueblo. Con maleta en mano, la alta y esbelta figura de una mujer se adelantaba a la pequeña conglomeración de gente que caminaba en búsqueda de un lugar más cálido. Mientras la maleta color marrón se sacudía conforme la mujer la arrastraba para acercarse a la parada de taxis, algunas personas la reconocían e incluso la saludaban o sonreían. Ella correspondía los gestos con un ligero asentimiento acompañado con una sonrisa. Si bien, Minako Okukawa siempre era atenta y amable con la gente, hoy un motivo mayor la impulsaba a dejar pasar formalidades para llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino.</p><p>—Buenas tardes, Okukawa-san —el responsable chofer de taxi sonrió mientras saludaba a Minako, ayudándole a meter su maleta dentro de la cajuela—. Tiempo que no la veíamos por aquí. ¿A dónde la llevo?</p><p>—Buenas tardes —respondió ella, acomodándose los lentes oscuros y abrochándose el abrigo largo que vestía—. A Yuutopia Katsuki, por favor.</p><p>El conductor sonrió y se inclinó levemente dando a entender que la orden había sido comprendida. Sin más que agregar, Minako se dirigió a la puerta para sentarse en los asientos traseros del pequeño automóvil.</p><p>Hasetsu era un pueblo pequeño, con una austera estación de tren, un pequeño mercado, una sencilla escuela e incluso un modesto acuario; todos ellos rodeados por muchas casitas de los habitantes del lugar. Naturalmente, al ser un pueblo pequeño, casi todos los habitantes suelen conocerse entre sí. No era de extrañarse que a estas alturas casi la mitad de Hasetsu supiera que la reconocida bailarina nacida en Hasetsu, Minako Okukawa se encontraba de visita <em>express</em> y se hospedaría, o al menos eso todos lo suponían, en el onsen de la familia Katsuki.</p><p>Al ser este su destino, la mayoría del pueblo también ya sabía la razón de su visita.</p><p>Yuutopia Katsuki era un onsen tradicional ubicado a las orillas de Hasetsu, muy cerca de unas cascadas. Nada se comparaba con darse un relajante baño en las aguas termales del lugar y comer la especialidad de la casa, katsudon. </p><p>Aunque a simple vista el onsen parecía un lugar modesto comparado a las demás aguas termales de la zona, la hospitalidad de los Katsuki era un detalle que hacía de Yuutopia Katsuki un lugar memorable.</p><p>Desde hace pocos años, el único hijo de la familia, Toshiya Katsuki había tomado la administración del lugar junto a su esposa Hiroko, ambos eran personas honestas y amables que formaban una linda y amorosa familia junto a su pequeña hija, Mari.</p><p>Y precisamente desde hace un año esa familia había crecido.</p><p>Después de 15 minutos de viaje, Minako llegó a su destino. Pagó su taxi y tomó la maleta que el chofer le ayudó a sacar de la cajuela. De inmediato, y sin pedir permiso siquiera, la bailarina se introdujo a la casa estilo japonés que resguardaba la razón de su rápida visita al país del sol naciente. Había pasado un año desde el acontecimiento, ya no quería ella postergar más ese encuentro.</p><p>—¡Mamá, una vieja se metió a la casa! —la voz de una pequeña se escuchó y Minako bajó la mirada. De inmediato reconoció a la niña, era Mari Katsuki y su habitual forma relajada y un tanto altanera de hablar.</p><p>—Yo no soy ninguna vieja, ¡tengo solo 28 años! —se defendió Minako.</p><p>—Eso es mucho, ¡ni siquiera sé contar hasta ahí! —concluyó la niña pequeña como si fuera la conclusión más natural. Solo los dioses sabían por qué la pequeña Mari se expresaba de esa manera, considerando la amabilidad innata de sus padres.</p><p>—¡Minako-senpai, qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí! —una joven mujer ligeramente rellenita se asomó a averiguar de qué iba el alboroto. Hiroko Katsuki dirigió su mirada color chocolate a los ojos perspicaces de la bailarina, quien dirigió su atención a la mayor, decidida a dejar pasar el mal momento.</p><p>¡Solo tiene 28 años, eso no es mucho!</p><p>—¡Ya no podía aguantarme las ansias de conocerlo! —comentó emocionada Minako una vez que ambas mujeres se saludaron debidamente.</p><p>—Iré por él, está con Toshiya— comentó Hiroko —Por favor, Mari, guía a Minako-senpai a la sala de huéspedes, ¿podrás?</p><p>Mari sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y corrió en dirección contraria a donde se dirigió Hiroko. Minako, por su parte, ya conocía ese lugar; así que sabía perfectamente donde estaba la sala de huéspedes.</p><p>Una vez llegaron al lugar, la bailarina se percató que no había ni un huésped en el onsen. Pensando eso estaba Minako cuando sintió que algo jalaba su abrigo. Bajó la mirada y corroboró, no era algo, era alguien.</p><p>—¿Sabías que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermanito?</p><p>Minako sonrió y se agachó para estar a la altura de la pequeña Mari.</p><p>—Sí, lo sé. Por eso vine desde muy lejos para felicitarlo.</p><p>Contrario al gesto de unos minutos atrás, la niña brincó contenta y sonriendo agregó:</p><p>—¡Es muy lindo cuando no llora o hace popó! ¿Lo vas a querer mucho, verdad?</p><p>Minako iba a responder cuando Hiroko apareció cargando un lío de cobijas seguida de su esposo, risueño como de costumbre. Hiroko le mostró al pequeño bebé que acunaba entre sus brazos, tan frágil aunque regordete, con las mejillas eternamente sonrojadas y una mata de cabello negro delgado y suavecito. Un bebé hermoso, en opinión de la bailarina.</p><p>—¿Quieres cargarlo? —le propuso Hiroko después de un minuto en el que la bailarina se limitó a contemplarlo. De inmediato su expresión cambió, como si Hiroko le hubiera propuesto tirar a su hijo de lo más alto del Castillo de Hasetsu.</p><p>—¡No, es decir… me gustaría pero no sé cargar bebés! —indicó ella negando rápidamente con las manos. La verdad era que le daba miedo cargar al pequeño.</p><p>—No es tan difícil, yo te enseño— Hiroko extendió sus brazos con el regalo más preciado entre ellos. Minako, no teniendo otra opción, tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos ante la mirada curiosa de Mari y el gesto divertido de Toshiya—. El brazo aquí evitará que baje su cabecita. ¡Listo!</p><p>La bailarina se mantuvo inmóvil por unos momentos temiendo despertar al bebé si se movía abruptamente. Si no sabía cargarlos menos sabría qué hacer si empezaba a llorar, ya que a su edad, la mujer no había pensado en tener hijos, eso eran planes de otras personas; para ella lo más importante en este momento era su carrera como bailarina. Sin embargo, sentir el peso del pequeño entre sus brazos y su calor a través de la cobija había despertado algo en ella que siempre pensó estaba dormido. No era un instinto maternal como tal y no por eso Minako saldría a la calle gritando a los cuatro vientos que quería un hijo; no, era algo más, como una pequeña conexión entre el pequeño entre sábanas y ella, un cariño que iba creciendo y le indicaba, a Minako, el querer y proteger a la personita que dormía en sus brazos.</p><p>Obviando la situación, en unos cuantos minutos, y debido a su falta de práctica, Minako, cansada de estar en la misma posición, acomodó sus brazos con un movimiento que causó que el pequeño se despertara de a poco. Minako abrió los ojos de par en par, pues unos grandes orbes color chocolate le dirigían la mirada tratando de identificarla.</p><p>—¡Tiene tus ojos! —exclamó emocionada sonriendo, dirigiéndose a Hiroko, quien sonrió de vuelta.</p><p>Minako devolvió la mirada al pequeño que la observaba atento. Sin contenerse, la bailarina acarició sus mejillas y peinó su cabello negro hacia atrás, como hipnotizada por el tierno pequeño que reía y balbuceaba sin parar.</p><p>—¡Feliz primer cumpleaños, pequeño Yuuri! —sonrió Minako apretando al pequeño contra su pecho, como indicándole un lugar cercano a su corazón que, a partir de ahora, ocuparía para toda la vida.</p>
<hr/><p class="has-text-align-center">
  <strong>– 21</strong>
</p><p>—¡Mari, ayuda, ayuda! —una vocecita se escuchó en la casa —no sé ponerme la falda.</p><p>—No es una falda, Yuuri —indicó Mari, acercándose a su hermano y acomodando la prenda negra que el niño debía ponerse para la ceremonia <em>sichi-go-san</em>—. Se llama <em>hakama</em>.</p><p>—Es una falda —insistió el niño, quieto, mientras su hermana terminaba de acomodar el <em>haori</em> con el emblema familiar en él—. No quiero ir al santuario, ¡quiero pastel!</p><p>—Tendrás pastel después de que vayamos a la ceremonia —contestó Mari con simpleza.</p><p>—¡Entonces vamos a la go shi chan! —exclamó emocionado Yuuri, alzando sus manitas mientras Mari reía peinándolo hacia atrás.</p><p>—Es sichi-go-san, y aún no podemos irnos. Debemos esperar a Minako-sensei.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso el niño ladeando la cabeza, sus grandes ojos cafés observaron atento a su hermana.</p><p>—Porque viene desde lejos solo para verte. Ella quiere estar presente en esta ceremonia.</p><p>Yuuri suspiró y se sentó en su cama, jugando con sus pies como el niño inquieto que era. En estos últimos días solo escuchaba a sus papás hablar de esa tal Minako. El no comprendía del todo la situación, solo sabía que era una persona que viajaba mucho y él no conocía. Lo que realmente le importaba a Yuuri era el pastel que su mamá estaba preparando en ese momento, pues era una fecha muy especial: su cumpleaños número cinco y, de acuerdo a las tradiciones, era el momento de Yuuri de asistir y agradecer por llegar con salud a su tierna edad y para eso, el más pequeño de la casa debía vestir esas ropas tan ostentosas y extrañas para él.</p><p>El pequeño no terminaba de comprender todo pero si había pastel como recompensa…</p><p>—¡Pero mira cómo has crecido, Yuuri! —el niño dirigió su mirada a la persona que acababa de entrar al salón principal (que era donde se encontraba). Una mujer alta y elegante lo miraba sonriendo con cariño. Yuuri se quedó inmóvil, esperando de esa forma que la mujer no notara que él se encontraba ahí.</p><p>—Creo que no te acuerdas de mi —observó Minako con tranquilidad. A continuación se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño y sonriendo extendió su mano para saludar—. Me llamo Minako Okukawa, mucho gusto, Yuuri-chan.</p><p>Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces observando a la mujer. Era muy bonita y amable, aunque, en su mente infantil el niño solo pudo relacionar el nombre de esa persona con una cosa, así que olvidándose de su timidez, el niño abrazó a la bailarina y exclamó emocionado:</p><p>—¡Llegó la hora del pastel!</p><p>Sin entender del todo la situación, Minako cerró sus brazos apretando al pequeño en un cariñoso abrazo.</p>
<hr/><p class="has-text-align-center">
  <strong>– 18</strong>
</p><p>—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yuuri!</p><p>Las voces de sus padres, Mari, Minako y algunos huéspedes se escucharon apenas el chico entró a la sala principal del <em>onsen</em>. Sonriendo con su acostumbrada timidez, ocultándose un poco detrás de sus recién estrenados lentes, Yuuri Katsuki, que hoy cumplía 8 años fue abrazado por todos los miembros de su familia incluida Minako. Hacía dos años que la mujer residía en Hasetsu; ahora daba clases de ballet y entre sus alumnos se encontraba el pequeño Yuuri.</p><p>Después de comer pastel y platicar un rato, llegó el turno de entregar los regalos. Minako tomó una gran caja que estaba al lado de ella y la extendió hacía su alumno favorito.</p><p>—Vi cómo te emocionaste cuando fuimos al Ice Castle por un mandado el otro día. ¿Por qué no intentas tomar clases de patinaje?</p><p>Yuuri abrió la caja y encontró su regalo: un par de sencillos patines de su talla. Yuuri sonrió, radiante y no pudo más que agradecer a su maestra por tan hermoso detalle.</p>
<hr/><p class="has-text-align-center">
  <strong>– 13</strong>
</p><p>—Yuuri-kun, ¿podrías venir un momento, por favor? —la voz de Yuuko interrumpió el hilo de los pensamientos de Yuuri, quien concentrado estaba deslizándose con calma por la pista, la siguiente semana tendría una de sus primeras competencias y debía estar listo para participar en ella.</p><p>Decir que se encontraba nervioso era quedarse corto.</p><p>Yuuri se acercó a la orilla, y después de realizar las acciones correspondientes para quitarse sus patines y no dañarlos en el proceso, acompañó a su amiga a la pequeña y fría cafetería dentro de las instalaciones del Ice Castle. Un grupo de niños, más o menos de su edad lo recibió con alegría, al lado de su instructora de patinaje y, por supuesto, Minako-sensei.</p><p>—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yuuri-kun!</p><p>¿Cumpleaños? Después de un momento de confusión Yuuri se sorprendió, ¡por los nervios de la competencia había olvidado su propio cumpleaños! Eso explicaba por qué su familia estaba comportándose tan extraño por la mañana.</p><p>—Como me di cuenta que el otro día te gustó mucho ver patinar a Víctor Nikiforov me pareció adecuado regalarte esta revista —Yuuko abrió la revista y señaló una foto donde un joven de cabello largo de tono platinado miraba sonriente a la cámara abrazando con amor a un enorme y esponjoso caniche color café—. ¡Espero que te guste!</p><p>Yuuri tomó la revista y agradeció el regalo de su amiga así como los demás detalles que sus compañeros tuvieron para con él. Al final del día, el niño partió a casa junto a su maestra Minako, emocionado por la competencia. Este sería el primer paso para patinar en el mismo hielo que su ídolo.</p>
<hr/><p class="has-text-align-center">
  <strong>– 8</strong>
</p><p>Segunda semana de enero.</p><p>—Usar traje es demasiado incómodo —argumentó Yuuri intentando aflojar su corbata azul. ¿Cómo era que las personas usaban esa ropa todos los días?</p><p>—Deja de tocar la corbata, la vas a arrugar —Minako se acercó al joven, de 18 años recién cumplidos en noviembre—. Debes verte presentable para la ceremonia.</p><p>—No lo entiendo —comenzó Yuuri frunciendo el ceño—. No he cumplido la mayoría de edad, ¿por qué debo asistir a la ceremonia?</p><p>Minako siguió arreglando el traje negro del jovencito, debía verse bien y no tener ninguna arruga.</p><p>—Si te seleccionan para esa beca deportiva en Detroit seguramente no podrás asistir a la ceremonia de mayoría de edad cuando cumplas los 20 años. Me gustaría que Hiroko y Toshiya vean a su único hijo varón asistir a la ceremonia.</p><p>Yuuri guardó silencio, pues muy bien sabía que eso era cierto. Si la suerte estaba de su lado en un año Japón dejaría de ser su lugar de residencia. Debía aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba con su familia.</p><p>—Gracias, Minako-sensei— agradeció con una suave sonrisa, correspondida con ternura por su maestra.</p>
<hr/><p class="has-text-align-center">
  <strong>– 4</strong>
</p><p>Minako apagó la tele y se preparó para ir a la cama. No sabía qué hacer, si era correcto hablarle o quizá dejar que pasaran algunas horas para que la situación se tranquilizara. Quería estar con Yuuri y ser su apoyo en estos momentos difíciles.</p><p>Si tan solo le estuviera yendo mejor con el estudio de ballet.</p><p>Minako repasó varias veces la presentación de Yuuri en el GPF, sus fallas y sus aciertos y ella, conociéndolo de toda la vida, intuía la actitud que el patinador de Hasetsu tenía en ese momento. Patinó con nerviosismo al ser su primera final internacional, patinó con dolor al saber de la pérdida de su mascota y con añoranza al sentirse lejos de casa. Yuuri necesitaba nuevos aires y un ambiente más amigable. Tal vez no había sido buena idea aplicar para ese intercambio.</p><p>¿Pero qué más podían hacer si el sueño al que Yuuri aspiraba parecía inalcanzable en Japón?</p><p>Minako miró un rato la ventana admirando el cielo estrellado. Deseando que apareciera una estrella fugaz y le concediera un deseo, solo uno necesitaba, no más.</p><p>Ver a Yuuri feliz era una de las cosas que más anhelaba la ex bailarina en esos momentos.</p>
<hr/><p class="has-text-align-center">
  <strong>– 3</strong>
</p><p>El saber que Víctor Nikiforov había viajado desde Rusia para entrenar a Yuuri en su natal Japón había sido francamente toda una sorpresa.</p><p>El afirmar que Víctor, efectivamente, sería el entrenador y coreógrafo de Yuuri y además viviría en Yuutopia Katsuki se antojaba inaudito.</p><p>Pero el darse cuenta, que el ruso sexy de cabello color plata estaba interesado en su Yuuri a niveles más allá de una amistad, encendió los focos rojos de la vena sobre protectora de Minako, ahora ella debía averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de Nikiforov para con su alumno.</p><p>—Sé que no soy la madre de Yuuri, pero al menos yo lo he cuidado por mucho tiempo. Estuve con él en prácticamente todas sus competencias nacionales, y ahora que está tratando de calificar una vez más al GPF, espero acompañarlos en la mayoría de sus presentaciones.</p><p>—Eso sería un honor, Minako— contestó Víctor con amabilidad. Sin embargo, Minako lo interrumpió con un gesto en la mano, indicándole que no había terminado.</p><p>—No me iré con más rodeos— Minako cambió su semblante a uno más serio y observó con cuidado las reacciones del atractivo ruso frente a ella—. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones para con Yuuri?</p><p>Al ver el ligero sonrojo de parte del ruso mientras trataba de explicarle, Minako se dio cuenta que al fin, parecía que para Yuuri había llegado la persona correcta.</p>
<hr/><p class="has-text-align-center">
  <strong>0</strong>
</p><p>29 de noviembre.</p><p>Minako se apresuró a contestar con rapidez una vez que el tono de llamada en Skype sonó. De inmediato, el guapo rostro de Víctor Nikiforov apareció detrás de la pantalla sonriendo, como de costumbre.</p><p>—Quisiera agradecerle, Minako, por los consejos que me dio para celebrar el cumpleaños de Yuuri— dijo Víctor con sinceridad—. Sé que debe ser difícil para usted y la familia de Yuuri el no acompañarlo en su cumpleaños, pero él debe prepararse adecuadamente si es que quiere conservar su título.</p><p>—No te preocupes, todos lo entendemos —respondió Minako restándole importancia—. ¿Yuuri ya habló con sus padres?</p><p>—Sí, hace cinco minutos —contestó Víctor—. Ahora los dejo para que hablen a solas.</p><p>Víctor se retiró, no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazó a Yuuri y un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Cuando Yuuri tomó su lugar frente a la laptop para contestar la llamada, se adivinaba un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa que Minako supo reconocer como la de una persona feliz y enamorada.</p><p>Platicaron bastante tiempo, entre bromas y felicitaciones. Minako no se cansaba de ver esa chispa de vida en los ojos cafés del niño que vio crecer y ahora era un adulto que estaba cumpliendo sus sueños. Una persona admirable que no solo repartía amor, sino que también lo recibía con creces.</p><p>—Muchas gracias por todo, Minako-sensei. Gracias, por siempre estar conmigo.</p><p>Minako, al escuchar el agradecimiento de su pupilo, con lágrimas en los ojos recordó la pregunta que Mari le había hecho muchos años atrás.</p><p>“¿Lo vas a querer mucho?”</p><p>La respuesta era: sí, con todo el corazón.</p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Muchas gracias por leer!</p><p>Sam.</p><p>xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Canción de Navidad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notas especiales:</p>
<p>– Pequeño intento de drabble en “rima” que escribí para una dinámica de amigo secreto en el grupo Born to make history.</p>
<p>-Fecha: 24 de diciembre </p>
<p>-Personajes: Víctor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki.</p>
<p>-Dedicado a Diana Rosas, a quien me tocó regalarle este escrito. ¡La mejor Navidad y año nuevo para ti!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una fría noche invierno, con vino y una rica cena en preparación, Víctor Nikiforov se encontraba poniendo la mesa.</p>
<p>Emocionado estaba el ruso, pues era un día muy especial</p>
<p>¡Era primera Navidad y cumpleaños que pasaría junto a pareja su pareja ideal!</p>
<p>El timbre sonó y el corazón a Víctor golpeó</p>
<p>¿Sería acaso ese apuesto japonés quien llamara a la puerta?</p>
<p>No, espera, fue la pizza que pidió pues la cena se le quemó.</p>
<p>Siguiendo esperando, el ruso platinado terminó con sus arreglos de su ornamentado árbol.</p>
<p>Esferas, girnaldas y un poco de festón. El departamento de Nikiforov estaba adornado para la ocasión</p>
<p>Dieron las 6 y Yuuri no llegaba</p>
<p>Las 7 marcó el reloj y a la puerta nadie se asomaba…</p>
<p>Preocupado el ruso de azules ojos estaba cuando su celular vibró.</p>
<p>Vio el nombre del contacto y de inmediato contestó.</p>
<p>La voz calmada de Yuuri le indicó que por la ventana se asomara</p>
<p>Y grande fue sus sorpresa cuando desde el 4 piso de su apartamento, Yuuri Katsuki lo miraba sonriente con un enorme letrero de felicitación,</p>
<p>Adornado su cara sonriente con unas hermosas rosas y una serenata que emocionó a Víctor y su enamorado corazón</p>
<p>Y esa noche, mientras disfrutaban de su bien merecida noche de sexo,</p>
<p>Ambos se entregaron pues no podía haber otro supuesto.</p>
<p>En la oscuridad de su habitación la sonrisa de ambos iluminaba su alma.</p>
<p>No importaba nada, no había nada más en qué pensar.</p>
<p>Ambos se amaban y era lo único que imperaba, el amor que ambos se tenían nunca tendría final.</p>
<p>No cuando se procuraban tanto y se amaban con pasión por igual.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Muchas gracias por leer!</p>
<p>xoxo</p>
<p>Sam.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Díselo con flores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notas especiales:</p>
<p>Este es un One-Shot que escribí para la fanzine de Grand Fanfic Final. El proceso, desde el envío, la revisión y la edición de mi trabajo, fue muy divertido y enriquecedor. En verdad, le estaré eternamente agradecida a mi correctora y editora. Todas sus correcciones y mejoras a mi one-shot me parecieron muy puntuales y adecuadas. </p>
<p>Después de pensarlo un poco, decidí integrarlo a la recopilación de OS que tengo en aquí (ya que su autora es re meca para hacer portadas). </p>
<p>-Personajes principales: Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki</p>
<p>-Advertencia: por petición de la fanzine, el nombre de Víctor está escrito con “k”, para respetar este parámetro, se dejará escrito así el nombre de Viktor.</p>
<p>Resumen: Un encuentro casual en una cafetería, la “imposibilidad” de comunicarse y la creatividad de las personas para hacerlo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shibuya, uno de los principales y más aglomerados distritos en la ciudad de Tokio, transitado cada día por cientos transeúntes ya sea en el metro, por las calles o paradas de autobuses a un lado de la estatua del famoso Hachiko; siempre en un ambiente de armonía característico de Japón.</p>
<p>Aunque, decir que el 100 % del tiempo los ciudadanos japoneses tienden a guardar la compostura es un pensamiento errado. Hay días en los que esas reglas no aplican, por ejemplo: Halloween, día en el cual, el <em>Scramble Kousaten</em> más que crucero parecía hormiguero; y es que la gran mayoría de personas se encontraban ataviadas de todo tipo de disfraces. Desde los más tradicionales como vampiros o brujas; <em>cosplays</em> alusivos a personajes de moda; hasta los más raros y estrafalarios, como el grupo de bananas que un chico de cabello plateado observaba divertido a la distancia.</p>
<p>Viktor Nikiforov era uno de los pocos transeúntes que vestía lo que podía considerarse un atuendo normal. Pantalones vaqueros y zapatos negros con un suéter fino color hueso; el muchacho se cubría de la lluvia otoñal con un paraguas transparente recién comprado en una tienda de conveniencia ubicada al lado de la salida de la estación del metro.</p>
<p>A poco menos de dos meses de residir en Japón y dueño de una pequeña florería en el distrito de Ginza, el ruso tenía la idea de presenciar esta celebración desde su llegada al país. Los disfraces y la algarabía eran dos cosas que él siempre disfrutaba.</p>
<p>Por lo tanto, después de haber cerrado su florería un poco más temprano y de haber viajado unas cuantas estaciones por el subterráneo, por fin Viktor podía ser testigo del espectáculo en vivo y en directo.</p>
<p>Más las circunstancias no eran las más favorecedoras. El clima (consecuencia de un tifón que azotó la costa este del país) provocaba que la multitud se movilizara entre paraguas e impermeables.</p>
<p>Viktor se colocó en posición al cruce más cercano esperando su turno para pasar mientras seguía admirando el colorido escenario que Shibuya presentaba esa tarde.</p>
<p>La pantalla gigante del <em>Scramble Kousaten</em> marcó las 6:30 p. m., las gotas de lluvia atravesaban las luces artificiales que, por la oscuridad del cielo, simulaban caer en cámara lenta desde el cielo hasta llegar al pavimento.</p>
<p>El semáforo cambió de rojo a verde y la pequeña multitud donde se encontraba el ruso avanzó apremiada por las voces de los más de 20 policías que se encontraban cercando el lugar para prevenir cualquier percance.</p>
<p>De puro milagro, Viktor llegó al lado correcto en una sola pieza pues, si bien su privilegiada altura le ayudaba a observar el panorama por encima de las cabezas de la mayoría de los japoneses, tenía que esquivar el río de paraguas a la altura de su cuello.</p>
<p>¿Quién decía que en Japón siempre prevalecía el orden y la armonía?</p>
<p>Después de 20 minutos de caminata nocturna y habiéndose mojado hasta los calcetines, Viktor decidió que lo mejor era buscar una cafetería y calentar un poco su sexy ser con una bebida caliente.</p>
<p>Caminó otros 15 minutos más esquivando gente, disfraces, accesorios (por demás extraños) y paraguas. Al final, Viktor visualizó la entrada a una cafetería ubicada en el segundo piso, encima de un <em>McDonald’s</em>. Con la energía renovada, el ruso subió por las escaleras para adentrarse al negocio y embriagarse con el exquisito aroma a café que inundó sus fosas nasales nada más poner un pie dentro de la cafetería.</p>
<p>El lugar era bonito y acogedor, sillas y mesas de madera apostadas ordenadamente dentro de todo el perímetro y ocupadas por algunos transeúntes que, como Viktor, buscaron un lugar tranquilo lejos del barullo mojado de la calle. Pintada de colores pastel y con algunos cuadros de paisajes, la cafetería ofrecía un ambiente tranquilo y agradable, ideal para trabajar, platicar o simplemente perder el tiempo revisando las redes sociales mientras se admiraba la vista del <em>Scramble Kousaten</em> a través del enorme ventanal paralelo al mostrador del local.</p>
<p>Viktor dejó su paraguas en un compartimiento especial. Se acercó al mostrador y observó un momento el menú exhibido en la pared sobre las máquinas cafeteras.</p>
<p class="has-text-align-center">メニュー</p>
<p class="has-text-align-center">モカチーノ…………………………… 3,000 ¥</p>
<p class="has-text-align-center">エスプレッソコーヒー…………… 5,000 ¥</p>
<p class="has-text-align-center">アメリカンコーヒー………………. 5,000 ¥</p>
<p class="has-text-align-center">チョコレート………………………… 4,000 ¥</p>
<p class="has-text-align-center">お茶……………………………………… 3,500 ¥</p>
<p class="has-text-align-center">綠茶………………………………………… 5,000 ¥</p>
<p>El ruso sintió caer un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza, con su poco tiempo residiendo en Japón aún no lograba dominar del todo el idioma. Claro que lo había estudiado y, comprendía cosas básicas, sin embargo, había cosas a las que aún no estaba acostumbrado. Vivir en Tokio suponía una ventaja: al menos la mayoría de gente hablaba inglés.</p>
<p>Sin perder la calma, Viktor leyó lentamente cada uno de los caracteres. Sus ojos azules se iluminaron con alivio al descubrir que, efectivamente, entendía todo el menú y ya había decidido qué tomar para matar el tiempo la próxima hora.</p>
<p>Tranquilamente el florista se acercó a la caja y observó que no había nadie, así que optó por tocar la pequeña campanilla de servicio que servía de alarma para aquellas ocasiones.</p>
<p>—<em>¡Bienvenido!</em></p>
<p>Una enorme caja de cartón hizo su aparición. Viktor ladeó el rostro confundido, sin embargo, detrás de la caja surgió el rostro de un muchacho. Viktor se quedó en una pieza al observarlo.</p>
<p>Desordenado cabello negro, suave a la vista, piel tersa y nívea seguramente deliciosa al tacto, ojos grandes color café enmarcados por unas gafas de montura azul, con una sonrisa amable coronada por un par de mejillas rojas carmesí. Decir que el muchacho era hermoso sería quedarse corto. El cerebro de Viktor había dejado de funcionar, prevaleciendo solo la función: admirar al lindo barista.</p>
<p>—<em>¿Qué desea ordenar?</em> —dijo el barista rápidamente. Viktor lo miró sin entender, su <em>swicht</em> del japonés no daba para tanto.</p>
<p>—<em>¿Se encuentra bien?</em> —repitió el chico de cabello azabache y Viktor se apuró a contestar con ligera torpeza.</p>
<p>—<em>Sí, sí, lo siento, estoy bien. Un café americano y un «keik» de chocolate, por favor.</em></p>
<p>—<em>¿Keik? </em>—repitió el chico japonés sin comprender. Viktor volvió a repetir el pedido lentamente, pero el barista continuaba confundido mirando alternativamente a Viktor y la caja registradora.</p>
<p>El barista realizó otra pregunta que Viktor tampoco pudo responder, el chico japonés comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y antes de que Viktor le pudiera mencionar que no había problema y no importaba si él no entendía, el barista sonó la campanilla de servicio y, de inmediato, un chico moreno apareció junto al de lentes.</p>
<p>De piel acanelada y cabello oscuro, el chico vestía uniforme color azul claro a juego con el otro barista. Los chicos platicaron rápidamente en japonés y después de un parpadeo, el tímido barista de lentes se retiró del lugar sin pasar desapercibida su cara de tristeza y contrariedad para Viktor.</p>
<p>El chico moreno, cuya etiqueta en su nombre rezaba Phichit, se disculpó en lugar de su compañero y se dispuso a tomar la orden de Viktor. Una vez aclarado el asunto, Viktor encontró una mesa pegada al ventanal de la cafetería en donde podría admirar un poco más de la vista nocturna de Shibuya, la lluvia al fin había menguado así que el paisaje ya no se componía solo de paraguas y gente corriendo.</p>
<p>Minutos más tarde, Phichit se acercó al lugar de Viktor y le entregó su orden. El platinado, quien no había dejado de pensar en la mirada achocolatada que lo había atendido antes, tenía en mente disculparse con el aludido por el inconveniente ocurrido minutos atrás.</p>
<p>—Disculpa, ¿se encuentra bien tu compañero?</p>
<p>—¿Yuuri? —preguntó Phichit abrazando su charola mientras hablaba—, como le mencioné hace unos momentos, mi compañero es nuevo en Tokio y no domina el inglés. Él se encuentra bien, solo un poco contrariado por el malentendido.</p>
<p>—¿Podría hablar con él? —agregó Viktor con mirada preocupada—, me gustaría disculparme.</p>
<p>—Le preguntaré si puede venir un momento.</p>
<p>Phichit realizó una rápida y pequeña reverencia y se apresuró a pasar por la puerta de servicio. Sin embargo, Yuuri no volvió a aparecer en todo el tiempo en el que Viktor permaneció en el local. El florista, terco como siempre, quería pedirle disculpas personalmente al chico, aún no podía olvidar la tristeza reflejada en esos grandes y expresivos ojos.</p>
<p>El problema ahora era, ¿cómo decirle «lo siento» a alguien que no te entiende?</p>
<p>Viktor dirigió su mirada una vez más al ventanal, algún ocurrente había estacionado un auto modificado con una enorme bocina detrás y ahora varios jóvenes bailaban emocionados alrededor de él. El ruso recordó una famosa película de acción y se preguntó en qué momento comenzarían los arrancones. Al lado, un letrero fluorescente mostraba a una pareja abrazada y feliz sosteniendo un ramo de rosas:</p>
<p class="has-text-align-center">
  <em>Díselo con flores.</em>
</p>
<p>—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó emocionado Viktor en voz alta asustando a los clientes que se encontraban a su alrededor, el ruso, al reconocer su indiscreción, se apresuró a cubrir su boca con las manos y disculparse con un par de reverencias.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yuuri era un chico demasiado tímido. Le era difícil hablar con la gente y socializar. De hecho, a Yuuri le asombraba incluso que Phichit fuera su amigo, pues el chico moreno, proveniente de Tailandia, solía ser amable y parlanchín, muy contrario al casi siempre callado y reservado Yuuri, quien además solía meter la pata en situaciones que él consideraba por demás vergonzosas.</p>
<p>Por ejemplo, la noche anterior, cuando un apuesto extranjero con llamativo color plateado y hechizantes ojos azul cielo entró a la cafetería y ordenó un par de cosas. Por supuesto, Yuuri sabía hablar inglés; sus padres administraban un <em>onsen</em> en Hasetsu, por lo tanto, él y su hermana mayor, Mari, sabían comunicarse y darse a entender. No obstante, los nervios a veces le ganaban a Yuuri quien solía confundir y olvidar palabras. ¿El resultado? Un momento súper incómodo entre el guapo cliente y Yuuri tratando de entenderse mutuamente sin éxito alguno.</p>
<p>Todo comenzó desde el instante en que Yuuri olvidó que a un cliente extranjero, por ley, debía hablarle en inglés. Distraído por los orbes azules del cliente que lo miraban atento, Yuuri comenzó a hablar en japonés lo más rápido que pudo.</p>
<p>Afortunadamente, el cliente sabía un poco de japonés y entre señas y algunos ademanes, Yuuri inquirió que el sexy hombre frente a él quería un americano. Sin embargo, ninguna palabra (que no fuera de origen japonesa), seguía sin salir de su boca.</p>
<p>¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿por qué no podía formular ninguna oración coherente?</p>
<p>El desagradable momento empeoró cuando Yuuri no supo identificar el último pedido del cliente. Al escuchar la palabra <em>keik,</em> Yuuri, ni por asomo, pudo relacionarlo con la palabra «pastel o cake». Un error enorme y garrafal… ¡deshonor!, ¡deshonra para Yuuri y su pequeño caniche Vicchan!</p>
<p>Yuuri pensó que el percance no podía empeorar cuando, desde su escondite detrás de la puerta de servicio, reconoció la voz profunda del cliente extranjero y la de Phichit, quien intentando defender a Yuuri le argumentó al cliente que Yuuri no entendía nada de inglés.</p>
<p>«¡Qué la tierra me tragué y nunca me escupa!», pensó el japonés resignado.</p>
<p>Por eso ahora, Yuuri estaba recargado en el mostrador con semblante derrotado y suspirando cada dos minutos.</p>
<p>—Siento mucho lo de ayer, Yuuri —dijo Phichit observando el semblante triste de su amigo mientras limpiaba las mesas. La cafetería se encontraba vacía así que podían chismear a su antojo.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí, Phichit-kun?</p>
<p>—Te ahogas en un vaso de agua. Sabes hablar inglés, pero siempre te pones muy nervioso. Además, los chicos de ojos bonitos son tu debilidad.</p>
<p>—<em>¡Phichito-kun!</em> —exclamó alarmado Yuuri, más rojo que un tomate—. No es momento para…</p>
<p>La puerta de la cafetería se abrió igual que los ojos de ambos baristas. El apuesto cliente extranjero de la noche anterior entró a la cafetería sonriendo con alegría al identificar a los chicos que lo atendieron el día de ayer. Su mirada azul se dirigió sin demora a los orbes cafés de Yuuri quien no atinaba a reaccionar.</p>
<p>—<em>¡Hola!, esto es un regalo para ti.</em></p>
<p>Yuuri se quedó estático en su lugar. El sexy ruso sostenía un ramo de flores de pétalos pequeños color carmesí, combinado con blanco en sus raíces, verde al centro y delgados pistilos color blanco: un amarillis.</p>
<p>El ruso miraba con nerviosismo al joven barista, quien aún seguía sorprendido, ¿qué haría Viktor si el chico no aceptaba su regalo?</p>
<p>—¡Qué hermosas flores! —interrumpió Phichit para romper el tenso silencio—, ¿son amarillis?</p>
<p>—Así es —contestó Viktor un poco nervioso. Cambiando el semblante de su voz a uno más decidido el platinado agregó—: son para Yuuri, espero pueda aceptarlas. Como compensación por el malentendido de ayer.</p>
<p>—Wao, ¿escuchaste, Yuuri? —dijo Phichit dirigiéndose a su amigo quien no sabía en dónde meter la cabeza por la vergüenza, ¡claro que había escuchado!, Yuuri entendía lo que el sexy ruso y su mejor amigo hablaban pero aun así, su cerebro se negaba a funcionar y articular una simple oración.</p>
<p>Phichit se adelantó y se acercó a Nikiforov, tomó el ramo de amarillis y se las entregó al estático Yuuri que seguía parado enfrente del mostrador.</p>
<p>—¡Vaya, parece que Yuuri-kun tiene un admirador! —exclamó con ligereza Phichit mirando alternativamente la reacción tanto del barista como del atractivo cliente.</p>
<p>Viktor se sonrojó al instante y qué decir de Yuuri quien estaba igual o más sonrojado que el florista.</p>
<p>—Yo… debo irme… —Viktor dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir del lugar. Sin embargo, antes de traspasar la salida, una vocecilla llamó su atención, Yuuri, con todo el esfuerzo posible estaba batallando por emitir al menos un sonido coherente proveniente de su boca.</p>
<p>—Gra… gracias —susurró Yuuri en inglés—. ¿Cu… cuál es tu nombre?</p>
<p>Algo básico, conciso y sencillo. Aun así, para Viktor el escuchar a Yuuri pronunciar esas simples palabras en un idioma que el ruso conocía a la perfección fue, en su opinión, lo más maravilloso que le pudo haber pasado al florista ese día. La voz de Yuuri no era muy grave, tampoco muy aguda, tenía el tono perfecto para una persona de su complexión, era incluso melódica. Viktor deseo poder hablar más con el barista de los ojos cafés.</p>
<p>—Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov —sonrió radiante Viktor al contestar.</p>
<p>Y de esa forma comenzó la amistad entre Viktor Nikiforov, el atractivo florista ruso que tenía muy poco de residir en Japón y Yuuri Katsuki, el tierno universitario que trabajaba de barista a medio tiempo en la acogedora cafetería con una espectacular vista al <em>Scramble Kousaten</em>.</p>
<p>Al menos una vez por semana Viktor aprovechaba para visitar a Yuuri y platicar un poco con él. Grande fue la sorpresa de Viktor al averiguar que Yuuri dominaba el idioma anglosajón, de esa forma sus conversaciones se tornaron más fluidas e interesantes.</p>
<p>Sin importar que el canal de comunicación entre ambos jóvenes hubo presentado una mejoría, el hábito del platinado de llevar un ramo de flores en cada una de sus visitas fue un detalle que prevaleció.</p>
<p>La siguiente semana, Viktor llegó con un ramo de begonias amarillas, el mensaje oculto en ellas era una amistad que comienza.</p>
<p>Ahora, los ramos siempre eran una combinación de geranios, gladiolos y lirios. Phichit a estas alturas sabía, por el significado de cada flor, que a Viktor le gustaba Yuuri y, aunque también le constaba al tailandés que Yuuri gustaba de Viktor, le preocupaba al moreno el hecho de que su mejor amigo fuera un distraído de primera.</p>
<p>—¡Qué bonito color! —admiró Phichit observando el ramo que Yuuri acomodaba en un florero —Son lilas, ¿cierto?</p>
<p>—Creo que sí —contestó Yuuri acomodando unas flores color azul más pequeñas.</p>
<p>—¿Esas son nomeolvides? —Phichit se acercó a ver las pequeñas motas azules que destacaban en el ramo.</p>
<p>—¿Ese es su nombre? —Phichit asintió y el moreno observó cómo el sonrojo de su amigo viajó hasta sus orejas—. ¡Pensé que Viktor me estaba diciendo que…!</p>
<p>Yuuri no terminó la frase, pues se cubrió la cara con sus manos avergonzado. Phichit rio con soltura, sí, su mejor amigo era un distraído de primera.</p>
<p>El chico de piel canela estaba dispuesto a explicarle a su amigo que regalar lilas significaba algo así como: “mi amor por ti está despertando”. Sin embargo, al ver las azules nomeolvides la intriga invadió la mente del pelinegro. ¿Por qué Viktor decía que temía no poder ser correspondido?</p>
<hr/>
<p>En una linda florería ubicada en el distrito de Ginza, Viktor Nikiforov preparaba con entusiasmo un ramo multicolor de pensamientos. El ruso sabía que Yuuri entendía poco o nada del lenguaje de las flores así que, hasta que reuniera el valor suficiente para confesarse, le mandaría esas sutiles señales por medio de coloridos ramos esperando conseguir a cambio una sonrisa o un sonrojo por parte del barista.</p>
<p>—Pensamientos multicolores —una grave y sexy voz se escuchó dentro de la florería. Viktor volteó para descubrir a un apuesto rubio de ojos verdes y sonrisa coqueta—. Lo veo y no lo creo. ¿Será que alguien conquistó el corazón del inalcanzable Viktor Nikiforov?</p>
<p>Viktor sonrió y se sonrojó un poco observando el ramo con anhelo e ilusión, reflejadas ambas emociones en sus transparentes ojos azules.</p>
<p>—Es una larga historia. Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, Chris.</p>
<p>—No te creo —atajó Chris acercándose al ramo para examinarlo a detalle—, si así fuera me habrías esperado en el aeropuerto.</p>
<p>—Olvidé que tu vuelo llegaba hoy —se disculpó con sinceridad Viktor, rascándose la nuca.</p>
<p>—¿Y así le pides a esta persona que piense en ti tanto como tú lo haces por ella? — preguntó divertido Chris—. ¿Ese es su significado, cierto?</p>
<p>Viktor asintió con la cabeza y, después de un abrazo de bienvenida y la preparación apresurada de un café, le contó a su mejor amigo los pormenores de su primer encuentro con Yuuri, sus pláticas, lo mucho que tenían en común, cómo parecía que el tiempo se detenía cuando platicaba largas horas con él, ya sea por chat o en persona, sus visitas semanales a la cafetería y lo hermoso que era el chico, su cabello negro, sus expresivos ojos cafés y su sonrisa tímida y sincera.</p>
<p>Por su parte, Chris estaba sorprendido, conocía a Viktor de toda la vida y, hasta este día, nunca lo había visto tan enamorado de alguien.</p>
<p>Porque Chris aseguraba que eso era amor.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, en toda la ecuación y por la personalidad extrovertida del ruso, había algo que a Chris no le cuadraba.</p>
<p>—¿Y supongo que ya te acostaste con él? —un comentario sin rodeos y de tintes sexuales, típicos del ojiverde.</p>
<p>—No —aceptó Viktor bajando la mirada algo incómodo. Luego, con un susurro agregó—: ni siquiera me he declarado.</p>
<p>—¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?! —gritó Chris alarmado jalando el delantal violeta que lucía Viktor, provocando que el platinado se inclinara hacia adelante, agitando sus manos cual ave emprendiendo el vuelo evitando así una caída del banquito alto en donde ambos estaban sentados—. Pero, entonces, ¿las flores?</p>
<p>—El no entiende prácticamente nada de su significado. Me ha preguntado por ello y debo admitir que le he explicado solo algunos conceptos.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué? —preguntó con sincera curiosidad Chris.</p>
<p>—Tengo miedo —confesó Viktor y poniendo una mano sobre su pecho continuó—: Esto que siento es muy intenso. Yo tengo miedo de no ser correspondido con la misma intensidad.</p>
<p>—¿Y entonces prefieres seguir mandando pistas indetectables hasta para un radar en vez de arriesgarte y tomar al toro por los cuernos? —preguntó con tono ácido Chris, ¿qué le pasaba a su amigo?—. ¿Tiene pareja acaso?</p>
<p>—No creo… no sé, vive con un amigo, pero…</p>
<p>—¿Él está interesado en ti, al menos? —exclamó exasperado el suizo.</p>
<p>—Sonríe cuando me ve y sus ojos se iluminan y así pero…</p>
<p>Chris se llevó una mano a su rostro, frustrado, ¿quién era el tipo frente a él y qué había hecho con el verdadero Viktor Nikiforov?</p>
<p>—Vamos a arreglar esto.</p>
<p>Sin agregar nada más, Chris tomó el ramo de pensamientos y confiando en su memoria se dirigió a Shibuya siendo perseguido muy de cerca por Viktor quien intentaría evitar una tragedia.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Phichit quería despabilarse, ya que hace días un pensamiento no dejaba de cruzar por su mente, y ese era acerca de su mejor amigo y su reciente admirador.</p>
<p>Si bien, desde que se conocieron, Viktor acudía al menos una vez por semana a la cafetería a regalarle a Yuuri un ramo de flores, Phichit se había percatado que su amigo japonés no conocía todos los tipos de flores que el platinado le hubo regalado, pero vaya que el tailandés sí que estaba al corriente con el tema.</p>
<p>Los padres de Phichit eran dueños de una florería en Tailandia y por lo tanto, el muchacho de piel bronceada conocía los mensajes que se podían transmitir a través de ellas.</p>
<p>Los pensamientos del pequeño barista regresaban al significado de cada flor regalada por Viktor, había algo que no cuadraba en el asunto y era deber Phichit el averiguarlo. O al menos eso él pensaba.</p>
<p>Fue por eso que el moreno no notó cuando un suizo de cabello rubio ingresó al negocio. El tailandés daba vueltas y repetía animado los coros del Rey y el Patinador imitando con magistral perfección los pasos efectuados en la cinta cinematográfica.</p>
<p>Chris sonrió divertido ante el espectáculo. Si esta era la cafetería que Viktor había mencionado entonces entendía el interés del ruso en ella. Era peculiar, por describirla con una palabra.</p>
<p>Al terminar la pieza musical, Phichit, siendo un poco más consciente de su entorno, sintió en su nuca esa incómoda sensación de ser observado. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir a un despampanante extranjero, flores en mano, sonriendo divertido porque seguramente había visto gran parte del espectáculo montado por Phichit. El tailandés se quitó los audífonos e, intentando no sonar molesto, anunció:</p>
<p>—Disculpe, la cafetería aún se encuentra cerrada.</p>
<p>—No vengo a tomar café. Al menos hoy no —dijo Chris acercándose a Phichit—, y me disculpo por la intromisión. Estoy buscando a un chico llamado Yuuri, ¿trabaja aquí?</p>
<p>Phichit examinó al extranjero, la ropa estilizada y casual que usaba acentuaba su atractivo y la barba semiafeitada le confería al rubio un aura despreocupada y sensual. Buscaba a Yuuri, ¡su amigo, sin duda, tenía mucha suerte!</p>
<p>—Él trabaja aquí —explicó Phichit—, sin embargo, tuvo una emergencia en la universidad y no podrá venir hoy a trabajar.</p>
<p>—Ya veo —el suizo le entregó el ramo de pensamientos a Phichit quien lo siguió observando con curiosidad—. ¿Eres su amigo?</p>
<p>Phichit asintió con la cabeza, comenzaba a incomodarse, tal vez era momento de llamar a Celestino.</p>
<p>—Por favor, entrégale las flores. Son importantes.</p>
<p>comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, se detuvo antes de salir ya que escuchó la voz de Phichit preguntando acerca de su nombre.</p>
<p>—Chris Giacometti. Soy amigo de Viktor. Él es la razón de mi visita.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Diez minutos después de la retirada de Chris, ingresó cual bólido a la cafetería la alta figura de Viktor Nikiforov. La campanilla que anunciaba la entrada de un cliente nuevo sonó rompiendo el silencio en que se hallaba la única persona presente en el lugar: Phichit.</p>
<p>Los ojos azul cielo de Nikiforov recorrieron la cafetería. Viktor maldecía al metro y la asombrosa habilidad de Chris para esquivar multitudes y escabullirse entre la gente, razón por la cual, el florista había perdido pista de su mejor amigo.</p>
<p>—¡Phichit, me alegra verte! —Viktor caminó rápidamente al lugar donde estaba sentado el tailandés, cerca del ventanal— ¿Se encuentra Yuuri?, necesito hablar con él.</p>
<p>Phichit no contestó enseguida, Viktor lo observó un momento y notó que sus ojos, normalmente alegres, se transformaron en un gesto de enojo e ira.</p>
<p>El ruso, extrañado por la reacción del moreno, se dio cuenta de lo que el chico tenía sobre la mesa el ramo de pensamientos que Chris le había arrebatado hace no más de una hora.</p>
<p>Algo había pasado y Viktor tenía que averiguar qué.</p>
<p>—Quisiera pedirte un favor —Phichit miró decidido a Viktor, quien no salía de su asombro al ver la expresión molesta del tailandés—. Te pido salgas de la cafetería y de la vida de Yuuri.</p>
<p>— ¡¿Pero por qué?! —preguntó confundido Viktor—. ¡No puedes pedirme eso</p>
<p>—Sí que puedo —comenzó Phichit arrastrando las palabras—, quizá Yuuri no entienda un ápice del lenguaje y significado de las flores, sin embargo, yo sí que lo hago. He visto todo este tiempo el tipo de flores que le has regalado a mi amigo y, por un momento, llegué a pensar que en verdad estabas interesado en él.</p>
<p>Phichit posó una mano sobre la mesa, provocando un ruido sordo al azotar su mano contra la madera.</p>
<p>—Pero hace un rato, llegó un sexy extranjero diciendo que es tu amigo y exige hablar con Yuuri. No tengo idea de quién sea, pero si él es el motivo para que tú temas que Yuuri no puede corresponderte, entonces ¡deberías poner las cosas en claro de una vez!</p>
<p>—¡¿De qué estás hablando?!</p>
<p>—Todos tus ramos tenían nomeolvides en ellos. ¿Entiendes o te lo explico con manzanas?</p>
<p>Viktor calló pues entendió el punto que quería expresar Phichit. Había sido un tonto, como Chris le había dicho, se había complicado la vida con algo que debía ser simple y de fácil resolución. Era hora poner las cartas sobre la mesa y esperar el mejor resultado.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yuuri estaba sentado cerca de la estatua de Hachiko viendo a la gente pasar. Había sido un día pesado. Uno de sus profesores les había adelantado la entrega de un proyecto, razón por la cual el chico de cabello azabache había pedido permiso a Celestino para faltar al trabajo. Celestino, sabiendo lo importante que son los estudios y los proyectos escolares, sin problema aprobó tal permiso.</p>
<p>Así que, aprovechando el tiempo libre, Yuuri acudió a la biblioteca de su universidad y buscó entre la bibliografía un libro relacionado con el significado de las flores y su lenguaje.</p>
<p>Si bien, Yuuri desconocía ese mundo, le daba curiosidad el hecho de que Viktor siempre le regalaba un ramo diferente cada vez que se veían. Yuuri no era tonto, le gustaba Viktor e intuía que el sentimiento era recíproco, debía vivir con la cabeza en otro planeta para no darse cuenta que regalar flores iba más allá de una simple amistad. Sin embargo, Yuuri seguía teniendo curiosidad.</p>
<p>Al fin, después de un rato de búsqueda, el nipón halló un libro. Con rapidez hojeo el mismo, recordando algunas de las flores que Viktor le regaló a lo largo de esos seis meses.</p>
<p>
  <em>Begonias blancas: mi amistad contigo es sincera.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Geranios: soy feliz contigo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gladiolos: me has llegado al corazón.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lirios: alegras mis días.</em>
</p>
<p>Yuuri sintió una linda calidez recorrer su cuerpo al descubrir el significado de cada una de las flores que Viktor le hubo regalado. Era muy lindo y romántico de su parte.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lilas: mi amor por ti está despertando.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nomeolvides: amor sincero. Inquietud por no ser correspondido.</em>
</p>
<p>Yuuri observó un rato la última oración que leyó acerca de la nomeolvides. Dependía ahora de Yuuri responder a esas declaraciones.</p>
<p>Fue por eso que ahora, el nipón esperaba pacientemente vislumbrar una cabellera plateada entre la acostumbrada aglomeración de la calle más transitada de Shibuya. Sabía que el día de hoy Viktor acudiría sin falta a la cafetería a visitarlo como de costumbre. Yuuri quería sorprenderlo de la misma forma que el platinado había llevado haciéndolo desde el día que se conocieron.</p>
<p>Con un ramo de flores en mano Yuuri corrió emocionado al reconocer la llamativa cabellera de Viktor Nikiforov resplandeciendo junto con el sol rojo que indicaba el atardecer.</p>
<p>Madreselva, crisantemo y dalias componían el hermoso arreglo que Yuuri había comprado camino a la cafetería.</p>
<p>—¡Viktor! —gritó Yuuri llamando la atención de aludido, quien lo miró sorprendido al verlo acercarse a través de la multitud.</p>
<p>Viktor devolvió el saludo sin comprender el porqué de la repentina aparición del chico de sus sueños.</p>
<p>—Yo… quisiera entregarte esto.</p>
<p>Yuuri extendió el ramo hacia Viktor mostrando las hermosas flores que el chico había elegido. Viktor las reconoció así que, feliz y emocionado atrapó a Yuuri en un emotivo abrazo, el cual fue rápidamente correspondido por el japonés.</p>
<p>—Mi Yuuri, gracias —exclamó Viktor entre lágrimas, aliviado de que su mensaje hubiera llegado a esa persona especial.</p>
<p>
  <em>Madreselva: estamos hechos el uno para el otro.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Crisantemo: ningún amor será comparable al nuestro.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dalia: gracias por tu ayuda, por estar siempre a mi lado.</em>
</p>
<p>—Viktor —susurró Yuuri acunando las mejillas del platinado entre sus manos y mirándolo con todo el amor posible a través de sus ojos cafés—, quédate a mi lado y nunca me dejes.</p>
<p>Yuuri observó la sonrisa plena de Viktor antes de sentir sus labios sellando esa promesa con el primero de muchos besos que ambos se darían a partir de ese momento. Quizás a veces la comunicación fuera un problema, sin embargo, ambos habían encontrado la forma de expresarse, y en esta ocasión decirlo con flores había sido la solución.</p>
<p>FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Muchas gracias por leer!</p>
<p>Por cierto, ¿sabían que los alcatraces son mis flores favoritas? Nada que ver el comentario, lo sé, pero quería decirlo.</p>
<p>¡Muchas gracias por leer!</p>
<p>xoxo</p>
<p>Sam.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. This is what we do for a living</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notas especiales:</p>
<p>– One shot escrito con mucho cariño para Sofi Cu, quien cumple años el día de hoy. ¡Espero te guste este pequeño detalle! ❤ </p>
<p>-Fecha: 02 /09/ 2019</p>
<p>-Personajes: Yuuri Katsuki, Víctor Nikiforov. </p>
<p>-Advertencia, mención de muerte de un personaje (no relacionado al victuuri).</p>
<p>Resumen: Víctor Nikiforov es un oficial que hace algún tiempo no acepta ningún compañero. Frío y distante, la mayoría de sus compañeros no se acerca a él. Entonces, cuando el ruso creyó que su rutina seguiría en la misma monotonía por siempre, a su vida llegó un curioso novato de nombre Yuuri, demandando que él, Víctor, fuera su compañero y mentor.</p>
<p>Escribí la premisa de este OS en el grupo Victuuri is love &amp; life tiempo atrás basándome en una imagen de Schorn el 30 de marzo. Lo publico ahora en wattpad ya que se encuentra corregido y aumentado. </p>
<p>El título del OS es el título de una de mis canciones favoritas de MCR, nada que ver con el OS, pero me pareció adecuado el título XD </p>
<p>¡Espero lo disfruten! ¡Comenzamos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enfrente de la escena del crimen, después de atrapar a un famoso ladrón de bancos, un par de reporteros se apresuraron a cubrir la premisa. Víctor Nikiforov, quien estuviera a cargo de las maniobras de rescate de los rehenes, sonrío calmado ante la cámara, su cabello reluciente presumiendo su natural color plateado contra los rayos de sol.</p>
<p>—Nos han autorizado hablar con el jefe de este rescate, el oficial Víctor Nikiforov. Oficial, ¿podría explicarnos los pormenores en el rescate de este asalto que concluyó satisfactoriamente para el equipo policiaco?</p>
<p>Víctor procedió a explicar a grandes detalles lo sucedido, no es partidario de hablar con la prensa; sin embargo, el oficial Nikiforov es consciente de la buena imagen que el departamento debe conservar.</p>
<p>—Ha mencionado que alguien del equipo dedujo con prontitud el <em>modus operandi</em> del grupo de asaltantes, y no solo eso, fue el primero en entrar al banco arriesgando su vida al no vestir chaleco antibalas o alguna protección similar. ¿Podríamos saber el nombre del oficial? —preguntó una de las reporteras al acercar el micrófono al policía.</p>
<p>—El acto temerario de Yuuri Katsuki, mi pareja, fue el momento clave que nos permitió concluir de manera satisfactoria la misión —explicó Víctor, sonriendo—. No duden que tal acto se verá recompensado. Fue muy valiente y heroico.</p>
<p>—¿Su pareja? Es decir, su compañero de patrullaje…</p>
<p>Víctor observó la negra cabellera de Yuuri hacerse paso entre la pequeña multitud que abarrotaba el lugar. De inmediato, sus ojos azules conectaron con los cafés de su compañero y Nikiforov decidió darle un pequeño castigo a su pupilo por ese acto tan “temerario”, pero sobre todo, por haberlo preocupado tanto.</p>
<p>Yuuri se detuvo un par de pasos antes de llegar ante su oficial, Víctor muy bien sabía que el trato con la prensa era algo que el chico no sabía sobrellevar. Nikiforov sonrió confiado y, aprovechando su privilegiada estatura, estiró un poco el brazo y atrajo a Yuuri hacia sí, estrechándolo en un apretado y afectuoso abrazo.</p>
<p>De reojo, Víctor pudo notar el leve sonrojo que coloreó el rostro de Katsuki; por lo que, regocijándose antes de tiempo, decidió que era momento de soltar la bomba:</p>
<p>—Si bien, el oficial Katsuki es mi “pareja” en patrullajes y misiones, también es mi pareja en todo el contexto de la palabra. Ustedes entienden, ¿no es así?</p>
<p>Los reporteros quedaron fascinados ante la noticia, de primera instancia, se quedaron estáticos por la sorpresa, pasó un segundo y cambiaron su estado vegetativo por uno alebrestado, con cámaras y flashes alrededor del par, así como micrófonos y preguntas surgiendo de la nada. Víctor apretó el abrazo con su compañero cuando notó que Yuuri forcejeaba intentando apartarse del lugar.</p>
<p>En medio de la algarabía del momento, el sonriente y vengativo oficial Nikiforov escuchó un par de palabras de su único y más rebelde pupilo.</p>
<p>—¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas enfrente de todos, Víctor?! —forcejeó—. Ya verás, ¡esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Es tan vergonzoso! ¡Suéltame!</p>
<p>Víctor ocupó su otro brazo para tomar al oficial de la cintura, ambos frente a frente, Nikiforov sostuvo la barbilla de Yuuri, evitando de esta manera que el más joven agachara la mirada. El oficial afiló la mirada azul para, a continuación, susurrar con el mejor tono seductor de su repertorio de casanovas:</p>
<p>—Insinuas que yo no te gusto, ¡Yuuri, eso es muy cruel de tu parte!</p>
<p>Víctor no cabía de la felicidad al ver a su pupilo enrojecido hasta las orejas, se comenzaba a preguntar Nikiforov qué otras partes de su cuerpo podría enrojecer si se lo proponía.</p>
<p>—No es como si no me gustaras —confesó Yuuri después de un momento de indecisión—. Yo no soy bueno con la prensa, por favor, no hagas estas cosas en público, Víctor.</p>
<p>¿Lo había escuchado bien? ¿Yuuri había dicho que le gustaba él? ¿Víctor? Toda la preocupación de la misión y la seguridad de Yuuri se vio reemplazada por la completa felicidad de esa casi confesión. Ya tendría más tiempo después Víctor para indagar a profundidad acerca de ella.</p>
<p>—Considera esto como una pequeña venganza —susurró Víctor al oído de Yuuri, los flashes seguían iluminando la escena—. Temí tanto por ti hoy. Temí perderte. Yuuri, yo no quiero perderte.</p>
<p>Nikiforov se separó un poco de Yuuri, dejando al aludido ver una sincera preocupación en esos ojos azules que también lo observaban con miedo, miedo de verlo a él tendido en el suelo, inmóvil, sin ese brillo característico en sus ojos color café, miedo de ya no estar más juntos y no poder explorar ese hermoso sentimiento que poco a poco iba naciendo entre ellos.</p>
<p>Si tan solo supiera Víctor que Yuuri se sentía completamente igual. Quería que Víctor se quedara con él y nada más que con él.</p>
<p>“Bueno, ¿y por qué no debería de saberlo?” se cuestionó una pequeña voz en la cabeza del nipón. El policía japonés, aún con ese evidente sonrojo, tomó a Víctor de los hombros y lo acercó poco a poco, ante la mirada sorprendida de Nikiforov, quien pudo observar un brillo especial en esos ojos con tonos chocolate que tanto adoraba. Yuuri posicionó sus manos en el cuello de Víctor y se aferró a él en un abrazo. La falta de chalecos antibalas contribuyó a que ambos sintiera el latir alocado de sus corazones por la cercanía.</p>
<p>—Nunca me apartaré de ti, Víctor. No tengas miedo, yo siempre volveré a ti. A tu lado. Lo prometo.</p>
<p>Víctor correspondió el abrazo mientras parpadeaba con rapidez, pues un par de lágrimas amenazaban por salir y, como ente responsable del cumplimiento de la ley, no podía permitirse, de momento, un deje de debilidad (al menos que pudiera interpretarse de esa manera ante las cámaras).</p>
<p>Los flashes siguieron lloviendo, algunos reporteros (¿de dónde habían salido tantos?) aplaudían y se emocionaban, pues todo el mundo conocía el aura solitaria que solía acompañar al famoso oficial Nikiforov, un aura que se había esfumado cuando ese curioso aprendiz había entrado, cual bólido, a su vida.</p>
<p>Sí, todo era color de rosa… Hasta que Nikiforov fue llamado a la comisaría y su jefe, Yakov Feltsman lo regañó entre felicitaciones, pues ese tipo de cosa debían ser habladas en privado y no comprometer la seriedad del departamento en medio de una loca confesión que terminaría en las revistas de chismes y la prensa rosa.</p>
<p>Víctor salió extrañado de la oficina de su superior, Yakov casi nunca escuchaba las noticias. ¿Quién le había dado el pitazo?</p>
<p>Una sonrisa sensual lo recibió en el pasillo, junto a un par de grandes ojos cafés, el oficial Katsuki reía discretamente, sosteniendo su celular.</p>
<p>—¡Eres muy cruel, Yuuri! —dramatizó Víctor, componiendo un puchero al comprender la situación.</p>
<p>—Dije que me las pagarías, “pareja” —Yuuri se acercó a Víctor y, sin agregar nada más inició un beso, de los muchos besos que compartirían a partir de ahora. Nikiforov, acorraló a Yuuri contra el escritorio más cercano, tomando la cintura del más joven de forma que ambos cuerpos se acercaran más.</p>
<p>—Te has portado muy mal, Yuuri —compuso Nikiforov en un susurro, después de morder el lóbulo izquierdo de su adorada pareja—. El oficial Nikiforov deberá castigarte.</p>
<p>—¿Debería? —susurró Yuuri, mirando frente a frente a su superior, sus manos acariciaban el chaleco antibalas—. ¿En verdad he sido un chico muy malo, oficial?</p>
<p>Los latidos de Víctor se aceleraron, Yuuri lucía muy apuesto y sexy sin sus lentes y con su cabello negro peinado hacia atrás. Después de la operación del banco, por alguna extraña razón, el oficial japonés había optado por ese repentino cambio de look.</p>
<p>Yuuri se entretenía formando con sus dedos las formas de las costuras del chaleco antibalas, se detuvo cuando sus manos llegaron a la altura del pecho de su compañero, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba grabado el cargo y el nombre del Oficial Nikiforov.</p>
<p>—Me pregunto, ¿cuál será el castigo adecuado? —preguntó Yuuri con inocencia. Víctor creyó morirse cuando Yuuri terminó la frase y se mordió, con sensualidad, los labios.</p>
<p>¡Dios, ese chuiquillo lo iba a matar de un infarto!</p>
<p>—El castigo será una expulsión como sigan haciendo sus cosas sobre el escritorio, ¡largo de aquí de una vez!</p>
<p>El comandante Yakov gritó desde el marco de su puerta, había salido a sacar un par de copias a un expediente y casi se muere de un infarto cuando vio el ritual de apareamiento entre dos de sus mejores oficiales.</p>
<p>Víctor sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su superior; sin embargo, Yuuri, sonrojado a niveles insuperables, se disculpó con el comandante, y tomando la mano de Víctor —detalle que al oficial Nikiforov le encantó— salió apresuradamente del lugar. Continuaron su caminata, aún sujetos de la mano, por las oficinas policiacas, Víctor miraba con adoración las tiernas orejas rojas de su “pareja”; el calor que sentía por el contacto de sus manos se expandía a todo su cuerpo de forma reconfortante. Era un sentimiento cálido y amable, tan amable como la persona que se encontraba frente a él.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>—Mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki, señor —declaró el joven oficial, los lentes de montura azul y esa inocente mirada color café, le restaban la presencia típica de un oficial tradicional. Víctor pensó que el muchacho no tenía la madera para ser un ente de la ley—. A partir de ahora seré su compañero, si así me lo permite.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Ya le dije a Yakov que no acepto “parejas” —repuso Nikiforov indiferente ante la poco o nada imponente presencia frente a él—. Regresa con el comandante y dile que este fue el peor intento de todos. Gracias.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Víctor se volteó antes de observar la reacción del novato, sin perder más tiempo, se propuso regresar a su oficina, donde tenía papeleo pendiente que terminar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Apuesto a que este no es el peor intento —escuchó Víctor decir a su espalda, curioso por el comentario el oficial, volteó para dirigir su mirada al terco muchacho y desairarlo de una vez de su ridícula petición.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Niño, —comenzó Victor , ligeramente confundido por la expresión decidida reflejada en esos ojos cafés—, no pierdas tu tiempo en apuestas inútiles.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Cree que sean inútiles? —inquirió el muchacho, con una confianza que a Víctor le hizo pensar que ahora hablaba con otra persona—. ¿Entonces por qué no apuesta? Sería un juego fácil de ganar para usted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—No quiero perder mi tiempo. —Concluyó Nikiforov, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Además qué podrías apostar que me interesara?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Por qué lo pregunta? Usted dice que no le interesa —atajó Yuuri, de inmediato. Víctor concluyó que el muchacho no se daría por vencido tan facilmente.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Touché —susurró Nikiforov, cruzándose de brazos—. Hablemos de tus términos, pequeño Yuuri.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Víctor nunca pensó conocer esta felicidad. Si bien, su trabajo siempre le proporcionó cierta satisfacción, el saber que había una persona esperando su regreso le hacía sentir pleno y contento. Esa persona, en definitiva, había llegado a su vida para cambiarlo todo, aunque ese cambio, definitivamente, no fue sencillo.</p>
<p>El oficial Nikiforov observaba a los lejos el lugar de entrenamiento en donde algunos novatos se encontraban haciendo sus ejercicios. Al fondo, en medio de práctica de tiro intermedio, Yuuri se concentraba para practicar un poco, tenía puestos protectores de oídos, y ahora que esos gruesos lentes ya no estorbaban en su visión, el chico japonés podía disparar con más rapidez y precisión. Víctor estaba maravillado con el progreso del muchacho, y es que, casi un año atrás, él nunca hubiera pensado que Yuuri Katsuki lograría su cometido y se convertiría en su “pareja” oficial.</p>
<p>En todo el contexto de la palabra, como lo había dicho él con anterioridad.</p>
<p>—¿Terminaste la práctica, cariño? —preguntó Víctor, una vez Yuuri hubo finalizado, al reconocerlo, una cálida sonrisa se instaló en ese rostro que Víctor tanto adoraba.</p>
<p>—Por hoy terminé —sonrió Yuuri, acomodándose el cabello, un par de mechones rebeldes se encontraban pegados a su frente, producto del sudor provocado por la práctica—. ¿Me esperas 10 minutos? Quisiera darme un baño.</p>
<p>Víctor se acercó a su compañero, y lo besó lentamente sintiendo el sabor a sal y sudor de los labios a los que ya se había vuelto adicto. Las ansias por llegar a casa cada vez eran mayores. Ahora, un par de meses después de la misión donde ambos declararan su amor, Yuuri prácticamente vivía en la residencia del oficial Nikiforov. Las noches que ambos pasaban juntos eran uno de los momentos favoritos del oficial de cada día.</p>
<p>Al separarse, Víctor terminó de peinar los mechones de las hebras de cabello negro que él vio pegadas a la frente de Yuuri.</p>
<p>—Podría esperarte toda una eternidad, cariño.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>—Quiero que le des al centro, al menos 3 veces —demandó Nikiforov, impasible, después de que él hubo disparado al blanco más lejano en el lugar asignado de la práctica de tiro—. Si quieres ser mi compañero, deberás tener una puntería envidiable.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Víctor observó duda en el par de orbes que lo observaban, Yuuri se acomodó los lentes con nerviosismo, pero aún así, cerró los ojos, suspiro y, sin más titubeos se dirigió a cumplir su cometido.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No fue de extrañar, para el oficial de cabello plateado, que después de diez tiros, era evidente que el joven policía pocas veces había tomado un arma. Aunque los tiros no eran malos, todos daban en el blanco, no eran certeros, al no impactarse en el sitio que Nikiforov había marcado como predilecto. Víctor detectó el problema, pero curioso por la actitud terca y obstinada de su “pupilo” se negó a decirlo, con la esperanza de que este perdiera la apuesta o se rindiera.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—No podrás irte a menos que no cumplas la prueba. Si desistes, entonces considera que has perdido la apuesta. Tienes mi permiso para permanecer el tiempo que sea necesario. Hay suficiente munición para que sigas practicando, ¿entendido?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Después de dejar al joven japonés, Víctor se propuso continuar con ese fastidioso papeleo que parecía nunca dejarlo en paz. Ahora que era niñero de ese chiquillo, definitivamente tenía menos tiempo para ocuparse de esos tontos procedimientos burocráticos, lo que provocaba irritación y estrés en el apuesto oficial. Al menos si Yuuri fallaba la práctica, podría deshacerse de él y ocuparse de los asuntos más urgentes e importantes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Al entrar a su oficina, Víctor suspiró al ver los papeles desordenados sobre su escritorio. Vió la hora sobre su viejo reloj de pared: 8:00 p.m.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sin duda sería una larga noche.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Víctor masajeó un poco sus hombros, tronó su cuello y se estiró en un intento de espabilarse. Observó el reloj: 3 a.m. Había perdido la noción del tiempo entre tanto papeleo. Nikiforov decidió que era suficiente por hoy. Se levantó de su silla, y tomó su saco para salir al fin de la comisaría y descansar un poco en su residencia. El oficial se dirigía a la salida, cuando un par de sonido de disparos llamó su atención.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nikiforov se dirigió al área de práctica de tiro e, impresionado, observó al pequeño novato aún empeñado en su cometido. Los lentes se encontraban doblados cuidadosamente en un lugar alejado de accidentes. Yuuri entornaba sus ojos intentando ver más allá de lo que su miopía le permitía. En un intento de obtener mejor visibilidad, el novato había peinado su cabello sudado hacía atrás, dándole un aspecto mucho más maduro y adecuado para un oficial. Víctor procuró no realizar ningún ruido, para evitar desconcentrar al chico que estaba a punto de disparar la objetivo. Un salto dio el corazón del ruso cuando observó cómo una bala se incrustaba justo en el corazón del blanco que simulaba ser una persona.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y ese no fue el único flechazo que Yuuri consiguió atinar esa noche.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Víctor se acercó a su apartamento, un lugar ligeramente apartado del sonido y estrés de la ciudad de San Petersburgo. Una residencia que hace tiempo le parecía fría y hostil, un lugar donde él solo acudía a dormir y descansar cuando la agitada agenda de su trabajo se lo permitía. No importaba, total, no había nadie esperándolo a su regreso.</p>
<p>No obstante, el ver las luces apagadas y ningún rastro de otro inquilino ahora, provocó un sentimiento de desasosiego en el oficial. Víctor sonrió con tristeza y suspiró sin mucho ánimo mientras buscaba sus llaves, ¿qué podía esperar? Era tarde, había sido una semana pesada e incluso Yuuri necesitaba tiempo a solas para descansar en su propia casa. Víctor se comenzaba a plantear la posibilidad de proponerle a Yuuri el vivir juntos, de esa forma no tendrían porqué separarse cada cierto tiempo.</p>
<p>En eso estaba pensando el ruso, cuando las luces de su departamento se prendieron por sí solas, varios oficiales de la comisaría saltaban emocionados, gritando al unísono sus felicitaciones. Yuuri, hermoso y sonriendo cual ente angelical, sostenía un pastel con un par de velas en él. El oficial japonés se acercó a su novio y al unísono, junto a los invitados, exclamó:</p>
<p>—¡Felicidades, Víctor!</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>—Todos se fueron temprano el día de hoy —comentó Yuuri observando la comisaría, solo faltaba una bola de papel rodando para completar el ambiente casi desértico clásico de las películas del oeste.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Solo se encuentra el departamento de Georgie. Hoy les tocó guardia —comentó Nikiforov, revisando con hastío su infinito e inevitable papeleo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Hoy no era el turno del equipo del oficial Popovich para hacer la guardia —argumentó Yuuri, confundido, mientras perforaba con habilidad inaudita un expediente clasificado.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¡Qué observador! —aseveró Nikiforov con acidez—. Tal vez si estuvieras pendiente de las fechas te darías cuenta de qué día es hoy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces, confundido con la respuesta agria de su superior. No era como si Nikiforov no hubiera mejorado su conducta para con Yuuri, solo que hoy era un día en el cual, el oficial había estado, inexplicablemente, insoportable y sarcástico. Yuuri estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando dirigió su mirada sin querer al calendario que reposaba sobre el escritorio del oficial, al fondo, casi a la entrada de la comisaría, estaba colgado el letrero que anunciaba a todos los cumpleañeros de ese mes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>¡Pero que tonto y distraído había sido!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¡Hoy es su cumpleaños! —Víctor separó la mirada de los papeles con sorpresa; sin embargo, al observar la trayectoria de la mirada del menor, su expresión cambió a una más seria. Yuuri observó a su superior, y se tapó la boca sorprendido por su distracción—. Disculpe, no lo felicité.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Eso no importa —repuso Nikiforov, regresando a su exhaustiva revisión—. ¿Sabes? Creo que ya me has ayudado bastante el día de hoy. Ve a casa, es tarde, es navidad y debes descansar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri hizo el amago de agregar algo a la conversación, pero Nikiforov no volvió a dirigirle la palabra ni la mirada. Lo siguiente que escuchó el oficial de rango superior, fue la silla de su pupilo moverse y un par de pasos que se dirigían hacia la puerta. Víctor sonrió con tristeza, ¡claro que Yuuri no iba a acordarse de una fecha tan irrelevante como lo era su cumpleaños!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Olvidando el inconveniente, el oficial ruso continuó revisando y archivando su trabajo sin fin. No era como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer esa noche, después de todo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La puerta de la comisaría sonó una vez más, un par de pasos se hicieron escuchar en medio del silencio sepulcral de esa noche. Eran exactamente las 12 a.m. del 26 de diciembre cuando Yuuri se posicionó enfrente del oficial Nikiforov y, con un panquecito barato y cerillo a medio gastar, improvisó un austero pastel de cumpleaños.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Sé que es un poco tarde, aún así me gustaría desearle un feliz cumpleaños, oficial Nikiforov.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Víctor tuvo que contenerse demasiado para detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarlo en ese momento.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Víctor nunca había escuchado sonidos tan hermosos como los gemidos de Yuuri contra su oído. El festejo de cumpleaños había terminado, y qué mejor forma de iniciar un año nuevo de vida que haciendo el amor con la persona que Víctor más atesoraba y deseaba a su lado.</p>
<p>Era un deleite para el ruso ver a su Yuuri deshacerse frente a él y entregarse con esa pasión y desenvoltura únicas del chico que le robó el corazón. Poco a poco, el oficial Nikiforov se iba hundiendo en ese éxtasis de locura, con cada estocada se sentía más cerca de él, más suyo, más amado por él. Sentir las uñas de Yuuri arañar su espalda con cada nuevo golpe era una oda al placer que ruso nunca se cansaba de probar. En medio del calor de la noche, Víctor le expresaba a ese hermoso y sensual oficial cuánto lo amaba, pero también, le susurraba con fuerza que no lo abandonara, que no lo dejará nunca, porque ese era un golpe que él no estaba dispuesto a soportar.</p>
<p>Ahora Víctor era adicto a sus ojos, a sus labios, a comérselo a besos y hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio. No había fuerza en el mundo capaz de hacerle olvidar ese sentimiento que ahora no quería abandonar.</p>
<p>El amor que sentía por Yuuri, era tan fuerte y tan intenso como el miedo que también tenía de perderlo.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>—Y dime, Yuuri, ¿por qué te empeñaste en que yo fuera tu superior? —preguntó Nikiforov ese día. Ambos se dirigían hacia las duchas. Había sido un día de extenuante entrenamiento, por lo tanto, ambos necesitaban refrescarse antes de terminar la jornada.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y bueno, también había papeleo pendiente que ordenar ese día.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri contestó algo así como “solo se me ocurrió”; sin embargo, el astuto oficial observó cómo las orejas de su compañero se tornaban color carmín, y de inmediato, su instinto “molestón” hizo acto de aparición.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Seguramente lo hiciste porque soy el oficial más guapo, ¿no es así, Yuuri? —Víctor había descubierto días atrás la tendencia del serio Yuuri por sonrojarse cuando las conversaciones tomaban tintes más coloridos (por decirlo así). También, el ruso experimentaba cierta satisfacción cada que él era la causa de un sonrojo de Yuuri.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Eras el único disponible, ¡así que no te creas demasiado! —exclamó con rapidez un nervioso Yuuri, mientras se dirigía a su locker asignado, abrió el casillero, y guardó sus lentes. Víctor observó la espalda del menor, no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Un estruendo sonó cerca del oído derecho del oficial japonés, ya que la palma de la mano enfundada en un guante color negro de Víctor Nikiforov golpeó con fuerza el locker contiguo, encerrando a Yuuri entre su brazo y la puerta de su propio casillero.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Dime la verdad, Yuuri —Víctor no tenía intención de propasarse con el joven oficial, sin embargo, la cercanía con Katsuki, le generaba al ruso una descarga de adrenalina difícil de explicar. Le gustaba sentirla, y era por eso que nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad para probar cuánto más Yuuri le permitiría acercarse a él. Yuuri se quedó en la misma posición, sin moverse, como una presa esperando el momento adecuado para huir de su depredador en un golpe de suerte. Víctor decidió continuar, al ver que de Yuuri no obtendría más respuesta—. Te seré sincero. Yakov me comentó que fuiste tú quien le insistió que te asignaran conmigo. Quiero saber la razón, ¿por qué estás tan interesado en mi?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri dio un salto de sorpresa que Víctor catalogó como un “me descubrieron”, que le causó gracia al policía. Posteriormente, después de un minuto de tensión y silencio, el oficial de rango superior decidió que era demasiado, con un dejo de frustración en su sentir, Víctor retiró su brazo para dar fin así, a la leve discusión.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Resignado, Nikiforov se acercó a su casillero, se quitó el chaleco antibalas y la camisa negra que formaban parte de su uniforme, sacó una toalla y la colocó en su cuello para meterse de una vez en las regaderas y poder meditar un rato en soledad. Ignorando el lugar donde Yuuri se encontraba, intentó pasar con rapidez, evitando a toda costa mirar al dueño de sus pensamientos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lo que siguió no lo vio venir, un par de manos delgadas tomaron la toalla y lo obligaron a encarar a su interlocutor por primera vez. Si había una forma de describir la mirada que Yuuri le dirigía en ese momento, seguramente la palabra correcta sería: abrasante.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Te admiro. Yo siempre te he admirado.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Víctor no atinó qué hacer, cuando sintió calor, producto de un gran sonrojo, alojarse en sus mejillas.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Víctor sabía que ser policía era un trabajo riesgoso. Estar al pendiente de la seguridad de los ciudadanos era una responsabilidad mayor, la cual, algunas veces se pagaban con la vida misma. Con eso en mente, el oficial Nikiforov, trabajaba día a día, encaminado a hacer de su ciudad, un lugar mejor, un sitio seguro, libre de riesgos e injusticias.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, Víctor no se sintió preparado para el sentimiento que se apoderó de él cuando la siguiente misión fue declarada. El comandante Yakov había dado sus instrucciones acerca del plan a seguir. En esta ocasión, Yuuri, debido a su mejoría bajo las órdenes de Nikiforov, lideraría un pequeño escuadrón encargado de cubrir a los oficiales que llevarían a cabo la emboscada. Habían encontrado la guarida principal de un cártel dedicado a la trata y la venta de drogas y la siguiente semana sería la fecha precisa para acabar con él.</p>
<p>Objetivamente hablando, no era una misión difícil para Yuuri y los demás oficiales si tomaban en cuenta su posición; no obstante, Víctor sabía que las cosas podrían salirse de control, al ser una misión peligrosa y a gran escala como esa.</p>
<p>Víctor argumentó un par de veces que era mejor plantear la estrategia con policías más experimentados y listos para las contingencias que seguramente saldrían de improvisto en la misión. Aún sin lograr convencer al viejo Yakov de cambiar de opinión, Víctor sintió un horrible hueco en su corazón, al observar la mirada de decepción que Yuuri le dirigía desde la distancia.</p>
<p>Había demeritado su confianza.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué dijiste eso en la reunión táctica? —preguntó Yuuri en voz baja, apretando los puños y con la mirada gacha, sin mirar a los ojos al oficial Nikiforov, quien lo sostenía de los brazos impidiéndole escapar. Yuuri lo había estado evitando todo el día, y Víctor no podía con la culpa de haberlo traicionado de esa manera ni un minuto más. Fue por eso que lo abordó afuera de la práctica de tiro, en un intento desesperado de arreglar las cosas lo antes posible.</p>
<p>Víctor no soportaba la indiferencia de Yuuri.</p>
<p>—Yo solo trataba de ser objetivo —aun así a Víctor le costaba ser sincero—. No dudo de tus capacidades, Yuuri, pero es necesario priorizar el éxito de la misión.</p>
<p>—Y con un simple novato no será posible ese éxito, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Yuuri con seriedad. A Víctor le desesperaba que esos ojos color café no lo miraran a los ojos—. Después de tanto, sigues subestimandome.</p>
<p>—¡No lo hago! —Víctor apretó su agarre a los hombros de Yuuri para impedir que el menor sintiera cómo sus brazos temblaban sin cesar—. ¡Nunca lo haría! Es solo que nunca nos hemos separado en una misión y tú más que nadie sabe lo fácil que es que las cosas se salgan de control, y…</p>
<p>—¡Deja de mentir! —Yuuri lo miró a los ojos, estaban enrojecidos, el coraje se filtraba por cada vena visible en su mirada—. ¡Dime la verdad! ¿A qué le temes?</p>
<p>Víctor observó la mirada frustrada de Katsuki, esos ojos que relucían con furia y frustración, también sabían mirarlo con amor y adoración. Víctor no soportaba la idea de mirar esos hermosos ojos y descubrir que ya no habría brillo en ellos nunca más, que no podría devolverle la mirada y otorgarle esos momentos de felicidad que él tanto atesoraba.</p>
<p>—¡A perderte! —exclamó Víctor a viva voz, el ruso parpadeó un par de veces, y con la voz quebrada, susurró—. No quiero perderte, amor.</p>
<p>Yuuri se soltó del ahora débil agarre del ruso, antes de continuar su camino, el oficial de cabello negro, miró a su oficial con seriedad y declaró:</p>
<p>—No me cargues arbitrariamente el peso de alguien que no conozco. —Yuuri avanzó un par de pasos, y antes de dejar al ruso solo, agregó: —No me compares con ella.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Era uno de esos días, en que el maldito y eterno papeleo obligaba a ambos oficiales a salir a altas horas de la noche de la comisaría. Afortunadamente, para Víctor, desde la inclusión de Yuuri como su “compañero” dicha tarea ya no le resultaba tan tediosa, el ruso había logrado formar un lazo amistoso con el oficial de origen japonés, quien además era eficiente y muy hábil para este tipo de trabajos. Además, estaba el plus de que a Víctor le encantaba pasar tiempo a solas con el joven oficial.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aunque ese detalle, Víctor no lo había declarado abiertamente aún.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aprovechando que no era tan tarde como en otras ocasiones, el oficial Nikiforov invitó a su subordinado a tomar un par de copas. Al principio, Yuuri se negó, sin embargo, el poder persuasivo de Nikiforov ganó la batalla ese día y por eso, él y Yuuri, se encontraban tomando un par de cervezas en un bar cercano a la comisaría.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Las copas hicieron mella en ambos, Víctor se sentía ligeramente alegre, pues toleraba muy bien el alcohol, Yuuri aún no bebía mucho, así que, su personalidad seria y reservada, se veía reemplazada de momento por alguien más alegre y platicador.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Te lo he dicho más de una vez, Yuuri, deja de hablarme de usted. ¡Me haces sentir viejo! —exclamó Nikiforov, trayendo a la mesa una discusión recurrente con Yuuri, ante la negativa del último de no querer dejar de hablar con el debido respeto a su superior.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Y entonces cómo quiere que le diga? —preguntó Yuuri, siendo menos cohibido, a Víctor se le antojaba más provocarlo—. No puedo cambiar la forma de nombrar a mi superior.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Podrías decirme solo Víctor —Yuuri negó con la cabeza. Víctor suspiró con resignación, ¿era en serio? ¿Yuuri le seguiría hablando de usted a pesar de solo ser 4 años mayor que él? De inmediato, Víctor “yo siempre debo ganar” Nikiforov, planteó una estrategia para que el joven no se negara a tutearlo—. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ofrecerte para que puedas hablarme con más confianza?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri lo pensó un momento mientras se terminaba el tarro de cerveza. Después de dejarlo completamente vacío, el chico observó con seriedad un momento a Nikiforov y escupió su respuesta:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Una respuesta, una sincera y sencilla respuesta.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Víctor aceptó, sin sospechar que esa pregunta desataría muchos sentimientos en su interior.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Por qué no aceptaste otro compañero después de Mila Babicheva?</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>El operativo había iniciado, aún con la discusión que la pareja tuvo días atrás, Yuuri y Víctor lograron reconciliarse antes de iniciada la misión. Ambos eran conscientes del riesgo y ninguno de los dos se perdonarían el estar enojados uno con otro si algo les llegase a pasar en el transcurso del operativo.</p>
<p>Al ser uno de los mejores oficiales de la ciudad, Víctor era el encargado de organizar a la mayor cantidad de escuadrones, y armar las estrategias necesarias para el éxito del operativo. Sin embargo, eso sería en el momento en que el grupo de avanzada les abriera paso, Víctor dirigía su mirada al edificio contiguo. Ahí se encontraba Yuuri, quien a pesar de ser técnicamente un novato, había demostrado la capacidad necesaria para liderar y ahora, estaba a cargo de un pequeño escuadrón. A pesar de todo, Víctor se sentía sumamente orgulloso de su novio, él sabía que Yuuri era un oficial capaz, talentoso y con un futuro brillante y prometedor, no quería que ese futuro se viera oscurecido por una tragedia como la que sucedió años atrás cuando él apenas comenzaba su carrera de policía.</p>
<hr class="wp-block-separator has-text-color has-background"/>
<p>
  <em>—Mi abuelo fue policía y mi padre también. No era de extrañarse que yo escogiera la misma carrera al cumplir la edad adecuada —Víctor dejó su tarro de cerveza vacío al lado, cuando comenzó su relato. Yuuri lo observaba con atención. Un mesero se aproximó a llevarles otra ronda de alcohol—. Fui un prodigio que logró saltarse algunos grados hasta que logró graduarse ¿sabes? Acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad cuando comencé a ejercer como policía. Fue una época muy loca, cada misión en la que participaba seguro se volvía un éxito. Los superiores me recomendaban y trabajaba con cada uno de ellos para sumar más logros a mi carrera policiaca. Al fin, cuando recién cumplía los veintitrés, me asignaron a mi primer compañera: Mila Babicheva.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>«Mila era una buena oficial: talentosa, optimista y alegre. Una chica que no temía lanzarse primero al ruedo con tal de salvar una misión. Era muy buena con el papeleo, recuerdo que esos días en que ella fue mi compañera, mi escritorio solía estar en orden. Mila se convirtió en una gran amiga y nadie, ni siquiera yo, dudaba de su capacidad para escalar rápidamente de rangos y liderar su propio escuadrón.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>«Un día, un año después de que ella fuera asignada como mi compañera, nos consignaron nueva una misión. Sería la primera vez que Mila fungiría como oficial al mando, cargo que yo mismo recomendé por sus habilidades de liderazgo. La misión era simple: ella y su equipo, serían el grupo de retaguardia que ayudarían al grupo de avanzada a ingresar al lugar, después de eso entraríamos todos y prodeceríamos con la detención del líder de un importante líder de la mafia.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>«Todo iba bien, la misión avanzó sin grandes preocupaciones. Al reunirnos todos, una vez capturado el pakhan y la mayoría de sus hombres, observé a lo lejos a Mila acercarse a mi lado, su sonrisa decía más que mil palabras. Estaba orgullosa de ella misma, se veía feliz, radiante. Yo también estaba contento por ella, por mi amiga.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>«Y fue ahí cuando ocurrió, uno de los sujetos con los que había reñido con anterioridad se dirigía a mi a mis espaldas. Con la emoción de la victoria, nadie prestaba atención a detalles como ese. Nadie, excepto Mila, quien corrió a mi lado, e intentó disparar al sujeto. Aún cuando logró darle, una bala había escapado de la pistola del mafioso, una bala que acabó con la vida de Mila. Una bala que fue producto de mi descuido y que era la prueba que yo necesitaba tener para saber que no era un buen superior.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>«Mila murió por mi culpa, Yuuri, el ver apagarse una luz tan deslumbrante como lo era ella es algo que yo no me puedo perdonar.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Víctor terminó lo que quedaba de su cerveza de un trago, suspiró con pesar y observó los resquicios del líquido color ámbar que quedaban en el tarro. Era la primera vez que él hablaba acerca de una de sus mejores amigas y de la culpa que él cargaba por la muerte de ella.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Sabes algo, Victoru? —Víctor dirigió su mirada a Yuuri, un poco perdidos, esos lindos ojos cafés ya se veían invadidos por los grados de alcohol—. ¡Yo creo que eres un superior estupendo! Nunca me arrepentiré de pedirte con insistencia que fueras mi superior. ¡Nunca, Victoru!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Víctor sonrió con sinceridad aquella noche, y sintió un poco de ese peso abandonar su espalda ese día.</em>
</p>
<hr class="wp-block-separator has-text-color has-background"/>
<p>Al entrar al edificio, el operativo resultó un éxito, la coordinación entre el equipo de avanzada y su retaguardia, lograron apresurar el ingreso al recinto y tomar por sorpresa a los principales objetivos a capturar. Con prácticamente nulas bajas registradas, el cuerpo policiaco de San Petersburgo, trabajaba con ahínco para ingresar a las patrullas a las personas detenidas.</p>
<p>Con un ojo al gato y otro al garabato, Víctor supervisaba la captura de últimos compinches del mandamás del cártel. Debía contar siete personas en total.</p>
<p>—¿Viene muy seguido por aquí? —preguntó una voz conocida a sus espaldas. Víctor sonrió al reconocerla.</p>
<p>—Solo cuando el trabajo me lo demanda. —Respondió el ruso, y le devolvió la mirada al joven oficial que tanto anhelaba ver—. Yuuri, ¿y tu chaleco antibalas?</p>
<p>—¡Oh!, se rasgó un poco en la misión, me lo quité para poder apuntar mejor desde lejos, ya terminada olvidé dónde lo dejé.</p>
<p>—¡No hagas eso, cariño! —replicó Nikiforov, quitándose su chaleco para dárselo a su subordinado—. La seguridad ante todo.</p>
<p>Yuuri sonrió de lado, aceptó el chaleco renegando con la cabeza, y observó las patrullas que contenían a los seis detenidos.</p>
<p>—Además, —agregó el oficial de rango menor—. Ya capturaron a todos, ¿no es así? Con seis detenidos vamos a estar un buen rato haciendo papeleo.</p>
<p>Víctor se detuvo a pensar un momento en ese molesto papeleo que siempre venía después de cada misión, si con un detenido bastaba para quedarse una noche en vela, ahora con siete, sería la muerte para ellos en la comisaría.</p>
<p>Los sentidos de Víctor se alertaron en ese momento. Contó con rapidez a los detenidos y, como en cámara lenta, ubicó el error en la ecuación. El séptimo detenido, estaba forcejeando con un par de policías que en vano intentaron retenerlo, de inmediato, los oficiales que se percataron corrieron al lugar de los hecho, Yuuri incluido, a contener al fugitivo. En un ataque de adrenalina del bandido, logró sortear los obstáculos y hacerse de un arma. Víctor corrió apresurado al ver que Yuuri se encontraba frente al sujeto, ambos apuntándose con sus armas. Ver esa escena frente a sus ojos trajo a Víctor viejos y amargos recuerdos, y el oficial no pudo evitar ver a cierta chica de cabello color fuego haciendo la misma acción. En un intento desesperado por salvar aquello que no podía ser salvado, Víctor se arrojó enfrente de Yuuri, en el momento en que el maleante disparaba su pistola para incrustarse en el cuerpo del experimentado y talentoso oficial Nikiforov.</p>
<p>—¡Víctor!</p>
<p>Lo último que escuchó el oficial, fue la voz de su novio, rogando que despertara.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Esa noche la pasó espectacular. Yuuri mas alcohol era una suma de un resultado sin precedentes. Yuuri olvidaba todas sus inhibiciones y se dedicaba a divertirse y, ¿por qué no? a seducir sin pudor a su superior, el oficial Nikiforov.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¡Vamos a bailar, Victoru! —exclamó el joven emocionado, para ese momento, todo rastro de timidez ya se había perdido en el muchacho, y ahora Yuuri se encontraba sentado muy cómodamente en las piernas del oficial Nikiforov.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Esto es un bar, no un antro, Yuuri —aún con el alcohol en sus venas, Víctor no quería propasarse con su subordinado. Aunque disfrutaba de la cercanía, él sabía que Yuuri no estaba consciente de sus acciones, y por eso no quería faltarle el respeto al muchacho.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¡Entonces vamos a un antro! ¡Quiero bailar con Victoru! —Yuuri se restregó contra la mejilla de su superior, y los colores a la cabeza de Víctor volvieron.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y no solo a esa cabeza.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Tal vez en otro momento, Yuuri —intentó calmarse Víctor, acariciando el cabello negro del muchacho para separarlo un poco de él—. Hoy estás muy borracho, pequeño.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¡No soy pequeño! —repuso el joven componiendo un puchero—. ¡Odio que me digas pequeño!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Y yo me hables de usted, estamos a mano —reiteró Víctor con un dejo divertido en la voz.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Con mucho trabajo, y en contra de su voluntad, Víctor logró colocar a Yuuri una vez más en su asiento. Era suficiente por hoy. Había llegado la hora de llevar a Yuuri a su casa. Víctor estaba a punto de tomar el saco de ambos, pagar y salir de lugar cuando la voz de su pupilo lo distrajo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Yo admiro mucho a Victoru, ¡él es increíble! —el oficial detuvo sus acciones y observó al muchacho, que ahora reposaba la cabeza sobre la mesa y platicaba con el jarrón vacío como su este le entendiera—. Él me salvó a mi y a mi amigo Phichit cuando unos ladrones intentaron atracarnos, ¡él es mi héroe y mi ejemplo a seguir!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Ya nos conocíamos, Yuuri? —preguntó Víctor con interés y sorpresa combinadas.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Fue hace muuuuucho tiempo —continuó Yuuri, dirigiéndose al jarrón vacío aún su tono era una graciosa mezcla entre acento japonés e hipidos de borracho—. Mi amigo y yo caminábamos por la calle, cuando unos tipos aparecieron, traían una navaja y nos amenazaron a ambos. Yo tenía 16 años, no sabía qué hacer, pues una vez que les dimos a los ladrones nuestras mochilas ellos insistieron en atacarnos. Pensé lo peor cuando él apareció. ¡Él era hermoso, tenía una cabellera larga que se movía con cada patada que daba, sus movimientos eran precisos y certeros! De un par de golpes dejó sin sentido a los ladrones. Nos regresó nuestras mochilas y con una sonrisa de ensueño se despidió de nosotros. Phichit dice que ese día me enamoré de él, pues insiste que vio corazones en mi mirada.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Y es así, Yuuri? —preguntó Víctor de inmediato—. Estás enamorado de Víctor, ¿estás enamorado de mi?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—No puedo negar este sentimiento —confesó Yuuri levantándose, por primera vez dirigió su mirada a los orbes azules de Víctor, y sin pensar que prácticamente se estaba confesando agregó: —Creo que me enamoré de Víctor, pero él no puede estar enamorado de mi. No puede.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Por qué? —preguntó Víctor—. ¿Por qué dudas de mi cariño?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Por qué en sus ojos solo veo culpa y dolor —Yuuri tomó con las manos las mejillas de Víctor y acercó sus rostros hasta topar la frente de ambos—. Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. No quiero verlos llenos de esos tristes sentimientos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Víctor no supo qué decir, ni cómo actuar, hasta que sintió que Yuuri se desvaneció y dio con bruces en la mesa para dormir plácidamente sobre la fría superficie de madera.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Un dolor agudo e intenso en el costado izquierdo despertó de su largo sueño al oficial Nikiforov, la luz de frente, intensa y molesta mandó un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la extraña pesadez de su cuerpo le impedían moverse como él deseara en ese momento. Respiró profundo esperando mitigar el dolor, sin embargo, este lo abordó con más intensidad y agudeza, ¿qué había ocurrido?</p>
<p>—Afortunadamente, la bala no atravesó ningún órgano. El oficial Nikiforov se encuentra ahora estable, pueden pasar a visitarlo en unos momentos.</p>
<p>Víctor escuchó esa voz desconocida, y aunque intentó abrir los ojos, estos se negaron a obedecer. Pasó un poco más de tiempo, y escuchó unos pasos conocidos, una mano que con delicadeza tomó la suya y un beso tierno en su frente, seguido de las siguientes palabras:</p>
<p>—Ya estoy aquí, amor, despierta cuando te sientas listo.</p>
<p>Con esas tiernas palabras, Víctor decidió dormir tranquilo unas cuantas horas más. Sabía que la presencia reconfortante a su lado no se iba a separar de él; por lo tanto, Víctor tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para recuperarse, ya que al abrir los ojos, esa persona lo estará esperando y le dará una cálida bienvenida.</p>
<p>Yuuri, su Yuuri. Ese muchacho terco y obstinado que sin pensarlo se robó su corazón. Ese chico decidido y alegre que le arrancó más de un suspiro y se volvió parte importante de su vida. El pequeño que salvó e impulsó, sin querer, en una carrera similar a la suya. El oficial responsable y correcto, que amaba hacer cumplir la justicia. El amigo que le ayudó a deshacerse de las culpas. El compañero de borrachera que no sabía lidiar con el alcohol. El amante que día a día le mostraba un nuevo significado de placer. Yuuri. El nombre que se volvió sinónimo de amor y vida.</p>
<p>Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que observó Víctor fue a Yuuri dormido en una incómoda posición en la que intentaba equilibrarse y la vez seguir tomando su mano. Adorable fue la primera palabra que saltó a la mente del oficial, pero no queriendo ver a Yuuri con una torcedura de cuello, Víctor movió un poco su mano para despertarlo.</p>
<p>Su cometido funcionó: un sobresaltado Yuuri abrió los ojos y ligeramente enojado le habló a su novio como si no fuera consciente del lugar donde se encontraban.</p>
<p>—¡Ya te he dicho que no me despiertes así, casi me provocas un infarto, Víctor!</p>
<p>El oficial rió aún con la molestia de la herida a su costado, con voz ronca y débil agregó:</p>
<p>—Toco madera, si algo te pasa, yo me muero.</p>
<p>—Pues lo mismo puedo decirte, Víctor, ¿sabes lo difícil que es verte aquí postrado y herido en esta cama de hospital? —continuó Yuuri, en su intento de despertar.</p>
<p>—Puedo imaginarlo —dijo Víctor con debilidad—. Pero agradezco que te quedes conmigo.</p>
<p>—Nunca te dejaré, lo prometí, por eso necesito que despiertes para decirte lo mucho que te amo y…</p>
<p>Víctor observó las expresiones de los ojos tan expresivos y transparentes de Yuuri, tristeza, temor, sorpresa, alivio y felicidad, fueron las emociones que el ruso descifró detrás de los lentes de montura azul. Aún despeinado, desaliñado, y con expresión de sueño, Yuuri Katsuki sería, para Víctor Nikiforov, la persona más hermosa en la faz de tierra, ese alguien especial que le brindaba cariño y alegría, amor y felicidad. Quien ahora lo besaba con cuidado en los labios y le ofrecía la mejor de sus sonrisas al despertar.</p>
<p>Víctor deseó ver esa sonrisa todos los días de su vida.    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Muchas gracias por leer!</p>
<p>xoxo</p>
<p>Sam.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. No lo dudes, es amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>¿Cómo explicar con pocas palabras lo que significas en mi vida? Es imposible. ¿Cómo hacerte saber todo lo que has cambiado en mí? Tal vez, tal vez debería contarte cómo era mi vida antes de conocerte. Sí, eso es lo que haré.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mis primeros recuerdos son acerca del patinaje. Me parece compartimos el mismo amor y pasión por este deporte. Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que entré en una pista de hielo. Imagino que tú sentiste la misma emoción que yo al entrar a una pista, escuchar los patines rasgando el hielo y esa libertad que se experimenta al sentir el viento contra tu cara. Para mí, nada era comparable a la satisfacción de ejecutar un salto correctamente, realizar piruetas complicadas, contar historias conmovedoras y mantener sorprendido al público, a la competencia, a Yakov. Pensé que podía ser yo mismo en el hielo, pensé que esa era la única verdad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Qué equivocado estaba!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con el tiempo me di cuenta que “sorprender” se convirtió en un hábito. Un cuento de nunca acabar. Pensar en un tema, encontrar y producir la música adecuada, crear la coreografía digna de un campeón, ensayar una y otra, y otra vez hasta perfeccionarla, presentarme ante el público, sorprender y ganar. Todo eso y nada más. ¡Repetir el mismo ciclo en cada temporada se volvió desesperadamente aburrido!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una mañana me di cuenta que simplemente había perdido todo el interés, mi mundo se tornó color gris y sólo era yo fingiendo ser alguien que yo sabía ya no podía ser. La pasión se había extinguido y me resigné en volver a recuperarla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y fue ahí cuando te conocí. Quizás aún te avergüenzas de ello, e incluso sueles evadir hablar del tema. Eso no importa. Nadie, nunca jamás en mi vida me hubo sorprendido tanto como tú. Repito, nadie. Tú, tan hermoso y etéreo. Tú, tan desinhibido y sensual. Tú, ese Casanova que me coqueteó, me conquistó y me abandonó, para luego llamarme descaradamente con ese video que se hizo viral en la red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al llegar a Hasetsu las sorpresas no terminaron. No eras el mismo que había conocido en esa fiesta, eras esquivo, tímido y solías evitarme. ¡Llegué a pensar que me había equivocado de persona! Justo cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido hiciste esa cautivadora presentación. Eros brilló por su sensualidad y cada vez que veía tu programa corto quería pensar que patinabas para mi, que tratabas de seducirme porque la inspiración de ese Eros tan atrayente y atractivo era yo, y sólo yo. Aún quiero creerlo, por favor, dime que lo soy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi Yuuri, creo que nunca terminaré de explicar mis sentimientos por ti. Lo resumiré con dos significativas palabras: Te amo, ¡te amo tanto! ¡Por favor, amor, perdóname! No fue mi intención, lo juro. Prometo no volver a hacerlo. Perdón.</em>
</p><p class="has-text-align-right">
  <em>Tu eterno enamorado</em>
</p><p class="has-text-align-right">
  <em>Víctor Nikiforov</em>
</p><p>—Espero que sea suficiente —Victor se levantó de su asiento. Cansado, por el tiempo que permaneció sentado, alzó los brazos para estirarse mientras observaba la estilizada caligrafía que adornaba la carta que el ruso con tanto esmero le había escrito a su prometido. La tomó y dobló con cuidado para dejarla sobre la mesa al lado de un ramo de margaritas, no me olvides y malvas <strong>[1]</strong>. Hecho su cometido, Victor se dispuso a salir para darle su paseo acostumbrado a Makkachin. Un poco nervioso, tomó la correa de su mascota y miró por última vez la misiva que inocente se encontraba sobre la mesa. El ruso esperaba que tanto la carta como las flores ayudaran a obtener ese ansiado perdón. Así sería, estaba casi seguro.</p><hr/><p>Después de dos horas de paseo Victor regresó junto con Makkachin al departamento. El abrigo y la bufanda de Victor estaban húmedos debido a la ligera nevada que los sorprendió en el camino. Finas gotas de agua helada escurrían del cabello del peliplateado, así como de Makkachin quien se apresuró a ir su rincón preferido para resguardarse del frío. Victor esperaba que Yuuri ya se encontrara en casa. Grande fue su sorpresa y decepción al encontrar las luces apagadas.</p><p>Antes de entrar en pánico y comenzar la búsqueda de su japonés, hablarle a Chris, a Yakov, a Yurio, a la guardia nacional, marcar sl 112 <strong>[2]</strong> o comenzar negociaciones con la Bratvá, Victor notó que el ramo de flores ya no estaba. En su lugar, había un <em>post it </em>con un mensaje de Yuuri en él.</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                    “Victor:</em>
</p><p class="has-text-align-center">
  <em>Promete por Makkachin que no volverás a comerte mis chocolates.</em>
</p><p class="has-text-align-center">
  <em>Te espero en la alcoba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                             Yuuri.</em>
</p><p class="has-text-align-right">
  <em>P.D. Gracias por las flores, son hermosas”.</em>
</p><p>Al lado de la nota se encontraba una flor de origami color rosa <strong>[3]</strong>. Al tomarla, Victor leyó lo que estaba escrito en uno de sus pétalos: <em>Te amo.</em></p><p>El peliplateado sonrió con ternura. Tomó la rosa y se la llevó al pecho supirando de emoción. Sí, quizá su amor no fuera perfecto, quizás ambos peleaban por tonterías, era lo de menos. Ciertamente lo más importante era que se tenían el uno al otro, lo realmente importante era que al lado de Yuuri todo era realidad y cada día, al despertar y ver a ese chico de cabello azabache y mirada de color del más delicioso café, Victor se repetía mentalmente mientras murmuraba al oído de su prometido: “no lo dudes, es amor”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola!</p><p>Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot que fue realizado para la dinámica de #YOIFilmCartoon el requisito era basarnos en alguna canción de una película animada para desarrollar una historia. A mi me tocó el tema de “Te amo” de la película “El camino hacia el dorado”. La verdad, tenía mucho que no veía la película y ya no recordaba esta canción. ¡Es hermosa!</p><p>La idea vino de escuchar la letra y pensar en Victor y como Yuuri agregó sus dos L a su vida solitaria de campeón. ¡Creo que le quedó perfecta esta canción a mi ruso sexy! </p><p>Unas aclaraciones del one-shot por si quedaron algunas dudas:</p><p>[1] Regalar 5 margaritas combinadas con 5 flores de no me olvides y un tallo de malva significa, lealtad, amor, fidelidad y hace referencia a la pregunta, ¿todavía me quieres? Se pueden regalar cuando se ha cometido un error muy grande y las posibilidades de que te perdonen son casi nulas. Sabemos que esta discusión no puede sonar muy significativa pero Victor, al ser una cosita linda y blanda digamos que a veces exagera las cosas y en mi pequeña cabecita, a él le encantan las flores por su significado y le gusta expresarse a través de ellas.</p><p>[2] 112 es el número de emergencias en Europa.</p><p>[3] Regalar rosas rosas significa amor y gratitud. En este caso, haciendo énfasis a la personalidad práctica de Yuuri (y su nacionalidad) opté porque su respuesta fuera con una rosa de papel.</p><p>Creo que es todo, espero les haya gustado. Me divertí mucho escribiendo este one-shot ¡Gracias por dejarme participar! 😀</p><p>xoxo</p><p>Sam</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Será</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este es un pequeño drabble hecho con motivo de la #SemanaMusical organizada por Nana Shirohana en el increible grupo de YoI!!! ➸Fanfics ♡</p>
<p>De antemano muchas gracias por incluirme en tan hermosa dinámica. ¡Me divertí mucho! Espero sea de su agrado este pequeño aporte. La canción asignada para el reto fue Será del grupo Las Pelotas. Admito que no conocía para nada la canción, ni al grupo, aún así fue refrescante escuchar música nueva.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Será que es posible explicar el amor?</p>
<p>Víctor se ha tomado un tiempo para descansar. Dichoso, alza la mirada hacia el cielo, en cuyo vasto e infinito azul bailan nubes esponjosas que conforman figuras que al ruso le gusta imaginar.</p>
<p>Una tortuga, un pato, un ramo de flores… una vida entera al lado de su querido Yuuri.</p>
<p>Y sí, Víctor Nikiforov es un enamorado idealista capaz de ver una vida entera en ese montón de agua condensada que en algún lugar lejano descargará su contenido para nutrir el suelo y sembrar vida en él, en forma de plantas y en forma de césped.</p>
<p>Césped en el que ahora Víctor descansa cómodamente, sin importarle nada más que las sensaciones que la propia naturaleza le hacen sentir.</p>
<p>El calor que el Sol irradia a distancia alegra la blanca piel de joven, en contraste del fresco aire que sopla levemente sobre la fresca colima en la que se encuentra recostado. Víctor alza su mano derecha de forma perezosa, en espera de crear un poco de sombra ahora que los minutos han pasado y la acogedora sombra del árbol que anteriormente lo protegía, para este tiempo se encuentra dirigida hacia otra dirección. Aún con esta ligera molestia, el ambiente del lugar es reconfortante y cómodo.</p>
<p>Al alzar la mano, Víctor observa el anillo de oro que ha reposado en su mano desde hace dos años, como un símbolo del matrimonio que lo une a su amado Yuuri. Sonriendo, dichoso acerca el anillo a su boca y lo besa con devoción. Pensar que ha pasado tiempo y, aún así, los sentimientos por Yuuri siguen siendo tan difíciles de definir.</p>
<p>¿Será suficiente solo clasificarlo como amor?</p>
<p>Y es que, en la mente de Víctor podía sonar insuficiente, si tan solo pensar en su esposo le producía un cúmulo de diversas emociones, cada una igual de compleja, intensa e importante. La alegría de ser la primer persona a la que saluda al iniciar el día. La emoción de estar a su lado en todos los acontecimientos importantes. La satisfacción de ser la persona más importante en su vida. </p>
<p>¿Será correcto decir que todas son amor?</p>
<p>Víctor recuerda cómo su vida ha cambiado desde el día en que conoció a Yuuri. Fue en la preparatoria, cuando ambos chocaron cual película romántica cliché por estar distraídos en sus asuntos. Víctor sonríe, pues ve con claridad el montón de libros que, en ese entonces, voló por los cielos y fueron víctimas del húmedo castigo en forma de globos con agua que Víctor, infantil como sólo él solía serlo en ese entonces, había soltado de las manos al sentir que su caída inminente producto de la colisión con esa pequeña montaña de libros andante. </p>
<p>Mojado y golpeado, el joven, en ese entonces con el cabello en tono platinado largo y sujeto en una coleta, intentó buscar el origen de su accidente. Al descubrirlo, Víctor quedó sin habla: frente al él, se encontraba un tímido, lindo y mojado chico de lentes, quien también trataba de averiguar qué demonios había sucedido.</p>
<p>Víctor suspira y vuelve al presente, suprime una risa ante el recuerdo del primer encuentro con su Yuuri. Recuerda él cómo intentó acercarse al al muchacho tímido y lindo con el que, ese día comenzó una amistad. Recuerda también Víctor cómo ese sentimiento cálido que sintió dentro de su pecho al verlo por primera vez, creció de forma inconmensurada a lo largo del primer año de conocerse. Víctor sabía que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, y sin embargo, no se atrevía a confesarlos, observaba a Yuuri cada día, pensando en aquel secreto que decidió, en ese momento, guardar para sí.</p>
<p>Pero, cuando los sentimientos son así de intensos, ¿cuánto tiempo puedes guardar un secreto?</p>
<p>El muchacho quiere descansar otro rato, por lo tanto cierra los ojos, aún cuando la fuerte luz del sol le impiden volver a dormirse. Víctor descansa un poco la vista alargando lo más que puede su merecido pausa autoimpuesta. El pequeño y sencillo picnic preparado por sus propias manos está dispuesto y solo espera por un acompañante más para llevar a cabo su comienzo.</p>
<p>El perfecto detalle romántico para la celebración de un aniversario.</p>
<p>Así, con los ojos cerrados, Víctor recuerda el momento en que el propio Yuuri confesó sus sentimientos. Puede ver con claridad las lágrimas que derraman esos expresivos y hermosos ojos castaños debido a la ansiedad y siente a su propio cuerpo temblar con la intensidad que en ese momento lo hizo sentir, pues él mismo percibió el vértigo y la emoción de lanzarse al vacío por la persona a quien más había aprendido a valorar.</p>
<p>¿Será que podrían estar juntos?</p>
<p>¿Será que el futuro los unía a ambos a través del destino?</p>
<p>Víctor admiraba la valentía de Yuuri, él ansiaba protegerlo, cuidarlo, ayudarlo a ser mejor persona y así mismo, él mejorar. Después de terminar sus carreras, decidido, el joven Víctor se propuso y emocionado, observó cómo su, ahora prometido, se lanzaba a sus brazos para aceptar unirse en matrimonio.</p>
<p>El joven siente un toque delicado sobre el hombro y escucha a la voz más bonita del mundo pronunciar su nombre. Abre los ojos poco a poco, la sonrisa radiante de Yuuri Katsuki lo recibe en el presente, siente el toque de su suave mano sobre su mejilla y le habla con dulzura. Víctor sonríe una vez más, y es que aún había un largo camino por recorrer.</p>
<p>Juntos, amándose y conquistándose cada día con pequeños detalles. Juntos, enfrentando a un mundo que ahora yace tranquilo bajo esa alta colina. Víctor y Yuuri ríen y platican amenamente, disfrutando el momento. </p>
<p>Tomados de la mano, al finalizar el día, observando el atardecer, solo resta esperar paciente por el qué será…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola!</p>
<p>Y bien, este fue el drabble… en principio la canción me parece muy linda, con un ritmo pegajoso y refrescante, me produjo la sensación de estar disfrutando de un día de descanso debajo de un árbol mientras me relajo. La letra es corta, pero profunda. Espero haberle dado la importancia necesaria.</p>
<p>Respecto al final, creo que la propia música y la letra dan a entender que aún queda mucho por vivir, que esto es el comienzo de algo, así que me pareció adecuado dejar de esa forma la conclusión del escrito.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Las consecuencias de vivir como un omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola!</p>
<p>Antes de que empiecen a leer me gustaría hacer algunas aclaraciones. Espero que no sean una molestia.</p>
<p>Este es un omegaverse basado dentro de la época victoriana, es decir, vestidos largos y bailes recatados, aderezados con un toque de las castas conocidas por el universo del omegaverse. Hay algunas ideas basadas en mi pequeña investigación de la época y otras de mi loca imaginación. Disculpen de antemano si me equivoco en algún dato o aseveración.</p>
<p>Rápidamente, las dinámicas dentro de este omegaverse son las comunes, salvo que, por la época no hay una forma 100% eficaz para disimular, por mucho tiempo el aroma de un omega, solo existen “lociones” que pueden cubrir por un corto tiempo el olor. No hay supresores como tales y mucho menos métodos anticonceptivos.</p>
<p>Personajes principales:</p>
<p>Nombre	Edad	Género<br/>Yuuri Katsuki -20 años - Omega<br/>Mari Katsuki - 26 años - Beta<br/>Víctor Nikiforov - 24 años - Alfa</p>
<p>Otra aclaración, antes de comenzar es que lo que se encuentra en cursiva es un flashback, mientras que lo demás es el tiempo presente.</p>
<p>Ahora sí, disfruten de esta historia, ¡nos vemos al final!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Era de noche y las solitarias calles de la ciudad de Londres se sentían más frías que nunca. La neblina característica del paisaje húmedo de la durmiente ciudad, le proporcionaban un aspecto un tanto siniestro y peligroso a la urbe. Los habitantes, intuyendo el peligro al que podrían exponerse, evitaban a toda costa salir a altas horas de la noche y de esta forma evitaban buscar problemas innecesarios. Solo una carreta avanzaba presurosa combinándose con la niebla y el sosiego de la noche.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mari Katsuki observaba el paisaje nocturno apenas visible con la oscuridad. Debido al piso adoquinado, la carreta daba ligeros tumbos arrítmicos al pasar por el sendero irregular de las calles de bella ciudad. La joven intentaba no marearse, pues el camino recorrido el día de hoy había sido largo y, agregando eso a su estado anímico, pues el resultado de su reciente viaje no había sido muy alentador.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La joven esperaba llegar rápido a casa, no obstante para eso hacían falta unas cuantas horas, o al menos eso pudo notar Mari al sentir a la carreta cruzar por el Puente de Londres. Mari intento divisar algún rastro del río Tamesis debajo de ellos, no obstante la oscuridad presente le impedía ver más allá de sus narices.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Resignada a pasar las siguientes horas en esa elegante carreta y decidida a no devolver la cena, la joven cerró los ojos, abrazó el paquete que sostenía celosamente entre sus brazos  esperando en algún momento el cansancio la venciera y al fin poder descansar en el maravilloso mundo de los sueños.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A la mañana siguiente, un par de molestos rayos que se colaron por la cortina del carruaje de Mari, contribuyeron al despertar de la joven. Aprovechando que nadie la observaba, Mari se desperezó con soltura, para después hacer a un lado las cortinas y observar el conocido paisaje campirano que le daba la bienvenida, al fin, a su hogar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Una vez detenido el carruaje, Mari no esperó más y salió a prisa de él aún cargando el paquete rectangular. Un par de mucamas le dieron la bienvenida. La joven, mostrando con gala su fina educación, correspondía al saludo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para dar a entender que aceptaba el gesto de la servidumbre. No obstante, Mari no se detuvo hasta llegar a una habitación. Con educación tocó la puerta para esperar pacientemente que le fuera permitida la entrada. Al fin, después de un par de segundos, y debido a la falta de respuesta, olvidando todo protocolo de educación aprendido por Mari a lo largo de los años, la joven abrió sin reparos la puerta para descubrir un montón de sábanas de seda amontonadas sobre una mullida cama.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Poco tiempo le llevó a la joven descubrir a la persona que se encontraba envuelta en las suaves sábanas, sobre la cama. Al reparar la presencia de la mayor de los Katsuki, el adolescente ahogó un grito y se internó en lo que a él le pareció el fondo del montón de tela que había acomodado de forma curiosa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¡Buenos días, Yuuri! —saludó la joven, quien aunque había cerrado la puerta detrás, conservaba la distancia entre ella y su interlocutor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿¡No te han dicho que toques antes de entrar!? —de entre las sábanas, surgió una cabeza. El cabello negro y alborotado de Yuuri enmarcaban su rostro ligeramente sonrojado.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ante la vista, la joven disimuló un grito de sorpresa, no obstante, sin dejarse intimidar, agregó:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Se ha adelantado tu celo, cierto? —Los expresivos ojos cafés de su hermano desviaron la mirada, Mari suspiró y sonriendo comprensiva, como solo una hermana mayor podía hacerlo, preguntó—. ¿Puedo acercarme?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mari observó ligera duda en el semblante de Yuuri, entonces decidió cambiar de táctica: era momento de que la persuasiva Mari hiciera su aparición. Sonriendo pícaramente, la joven alzó el paquete rectangular que había custodiado durante todo el día de ayer. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Solo vengo a entregarte esto —sonrió—. Prometo no tardar mucho.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Los ojos de Yuuri brillaron con curiosidad. Mari se alegró al ver el acostumbrado semblante risueño de su hermano pequeño, por lo que, animada por este gesto, se acercó con rapidez a la cama.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mari observó contenta cómo su hermano rompía con emoción la envoltura del paquete. Sonrió sin reparos, nada en el mundo le alegraba más a Mari que ver a su hermano feliz.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri admiró el libro que ahora sostenía entre sus manos, lo ojeó un poco y lo abrazó con inminente cariño sobre su pecho. Mari aprovechó la distracción de su hermano para reparar que el sonrojo se extendía hasta sus hombros desnudos. Sin miramientos, la chica posó una mano sobre la frente de Yuuri.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Seguro que no es fiebre? —preguntó, aún sin quererlo ella notó el dejo preocupado de su propia voz.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri tomó con delicadeza la mano de su hermana y la hizo a un lado, con la misma delicadeza. El joven aprovechó el momento para envolverse por completo entre las sábanas e indicarle de esta forma a su hermana que no era un buen momento para molestarlo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—No lo es —murmuró Yuuri—. Solo que hoy llegó más fuerte de lo acostumbrado.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Entiendo —apresuró su respuesta Mari, en verdad no quería provocar ninguna molestia, más conociendo la condición de su hermano. Para no contrariarlo más, la joven decidió que lo mejor era retirarse y dejarlo, por ese momento, en paz.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Te queda muy bien —Mari dirigió una vez más la mirada hacia su hermano. Lo observó en la misma posición que en un comienzo, como un adorable rollo de seda que hablaba con voz bajita y timidez—. Esa ropa. En verdad te queda muy bien.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Verdad que sí? —sonrió la joven, quien al terminar de dar una vuelta observó las botas de piel y los sucios pantalones—. Debería usarla más seguido. Es muy cómoda, a decir verdad.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Lo es —respondió Yuuri—. A mi también me gusta usarla.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La joven, con mano en la perilla, se dispuso a salir.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¡Mari! —volvió a llamar su atención Yuuri.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mari dirigió su mirada una vez más a su hermano menor, Yuuri sostenía el libro, lo extendía en su dirección, la cristalina sonrisa y la mirada brillando de emoción, le hicieron saber a Mari que todo el esfuerzo por conseguir ese famoso libro y el riesgo que conllevaba adquirirlo, habían valido la pena si con ello le podía proporcionar a su hermano menor un dejo de felicidad en su difícil condición, con gusto ella movería cielo y mar para conseguirlo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Sí?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¡Te lo agradezco, en verdad!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mari descansó los hombros y suspiró aliviada. Tal vez ese ayer no había encontrado la respuesta que ella esperaba, pero con el tiempo, y su determinación, seguro podría ofrecerle un mejor futuro a su querido hermano menor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Léelo cuando los calores bajen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sin decir más, la joven dejó solo al muchacho, quien se dedicó a lidiar con el calor del momento.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>—¡Llegó una nueva carta para la señorita Katsuki! —anunció la mucama. Sus pasos resonaban por los fríos e inmaculados pasillos de la lujosa mansión. Había un dejo de emoción filtrándose por su voz al no ser la primera carta que provenía de ese mismo remitente.</p>
<p>La elegante puerta de madera se abrió, dando paso a un joven que con cierto aburrimiento implícito en su mirada, recibió a la emocionada mucama. </p>
<p>—¿El mismo remitente de siempre? —preguntó sin mucho reparo.</p>
<p>Tan emocionada estaba la mucama que, al asentir, la <em>katyusha</em> que sostenía su cabello castaño se movió al ritmo de su gesto. El joven, por el contrario no se inmutó, solo se limitó a tomar la misiva y agradecer con un gesto a la mucama por la entrega de la misma.</p>
<p>—Parece que ya no habrá más visitas el día de hoy —agregó la mucama antes de retirarse. El joven suspiró y relajó sus hombros. De inmediato soltó del agarre el sedoso y bello cabello castaño que solía amarrar a una coleta y, a continuación, desajustó el elegante moño que pendía de su cuello.</p>
<p>—¡Es un alivio escuchar eso!</p>
<p>La mucama sonrió, en un gesto de complicidad que compartió con el desaliñado joven que tenía enfrente, se permitió agregar un comentario adicional:  </p>
<p>—¿Desea que le avise al joven Yuuri para que también pueda ponerse cómodo?</p>
<p>—Yuuri está aquí, conmigo —corroboró—. No hace falta, yo le diré. </p>
<p>—De acuerdo, señorita Mari.</p>
<p>Después de observar a Yuuko realizar una vez más la acostumbrada reverencia, Mari cerró la puerta y observó la carta que sostenía entre las manos.</p>
<p>—Parece ser que nunca se dará por vencido —comentó. Yuuri se apresuró a tomar la carta que sostenía.</p>
<p>Mari observó la prisa con la que Yuuri abría la carta para luego comenzar a leerla con rapidez.  De inmediato observó a esos conocidos y expresivos ojos color café pasar rápidamente por varios tipos de emociones: alegría, tristeza y resignación. Con la paciencia acostumbrada, Mari esperaba a que Yuuri terminara de leer la misiva.</p>
<p>Después de cinco minutos, y debido a que el muchacho no quitaba la vista de la dichosa carta, Mari decidió que había esperado el tiempo suficiente para permitirle a Yuuri digerir el contenido de la carta y hablar un poco acerca de ella, así que decidió tomar la palabra:</p>
<p>—Por tu rostro supongo que insiste en volver a verte.</p>
<p>El muchacho suspiró en respuesta. Los hombros caídos y la mirada que él tenía fija, ya no en la carta, si no ahora en el suelo, le indicaron a Mari que había acertado en su suposición. Katsuki se acercó a su hermano y, se sentó a su lado y con suavidad, posó su mano sobre el antebrazo del muchacho, esperando de esta forma llamar su atención.</p>
<p>—Deberías intentarlo —argumentó con suavidad.</p>
<p>Obteniendo otro suspiro por respuesta, no queriendo darse dar el asunto por perdido, volvió a insistir:</p>
<p>—Si no vas a intentarlo, entonces ya no contestes estas cartas —la mirada alarmada que le dedicó su hermano no hizo efecto, por el contrario, le animó a continuar—. Si Nikiforov está interesado en ti, creo que lo mejor sería contarle toda la verdad.</p>
<p>—¿Estás loca, Mari? —respondió el muchacho, con un dejo de ironía—. Si alguien, quien sea, descubre la verdad, podríamos perderlo todo.</p>
<p>—¡Como si el dinero fuera importante! —aseveró Mari—, lo único que debería importarte es tu felicidad.</p>
<p>—¡Lo que más me importa ahora eres tú! —aseguró Yuuri—. No quiero que nada malo te pase por mi estúpido error. </p>
<p>Mari intentó argumentar que no había sido un error, que Yuuri siempre sobre analizaba las cosas y que tal vez, la proposición de cortejo de Lord Nikiforov, era un signo inequívoco de que el joven estaba interesado genuinamente en él.</p>
<p>Por supuesto que las circunstancias eran ligeramente adversar, había un par de detalles que Lord Nikiforov ignoraba acerca de Yuuri, mejor dicho. Víctor Nikiforov, un joven y acaudalado Lord que tenían el gusto de conocer, creía erróneamente que estaba interesado en Mari Katsuki cuando en realidad, en todo momento había interactuado con su hermano menor, Yuuri Katsuki.</p>
<p>Hablando al respecto, había una razón de peso para que el joven Nikiforov sufriera esa confusión. Todo había comenzando el día que Mari experimentó el temor de ser testigo del primer celo de su hermano menor como inequívoco indicativo de lo que el destino le estaba augurando: Yuuri, su pequeño y tierno hermano, era un omega. </p>
<p>Con el tiempo y para su pesar, Mari comprendió la razón por la cual, el usual brillo en los ojos de sus padres se apagó ligeramente al descubrir la verdad acerca de la condición de Yuuri.</p>
<p>Explicando un poco el contexto de la situación, como omega, Yuuri nunca tendría derecho a administrar los negocios de la familia, a los cuales en teoría debería tener acceso, pues por principio era varón. La vida era demasiado injusta, pues Mari bien sabía que su hermano era una persona culta y mucho más inteligente que la mayoría de alfas ignorantes y brutos con los que ella solía lidiar. </p>
<p>Por mucho tiempo, Mari se preguntó cuál era la limitante de la condición de su hermano. En la búsqueda por encontrar un mejor futuro para Yuuri, Mari comenzó a investigar por su cuenta todo lo descubierto recientemente por los grandes investigadores de la época. Al ser beta, la joven no tuvo ningún miramiento en hacerse pasar por un varón más y realizar diversos viajes para averiguar algún dato alentador en torno al segundo género de su hermano. Ella en verdad tenía muchas esperanzas, era pleno siglo XIX y la ciencia estaba dando pasos agigantados, seguramente pronto se descubriría algún método para que las personas que vivían bajo el subgénero omega vivieran una vida sin complicaciones.</p>
<p>Siendo esa la razón principal de los constantes viajes de Mari, ella no contó con el devastador giro que el destino tenía preparados para ellos.</p>
<p>Sus padres, Hiroko y Toshiya Katsuki, eran una pareja de comerciantes a los cuales, la reciente revolución industrial les había favorecido. Sumando una pequeña fortuna, producto del arduo trabajo del abuelo Katsuki, más todos los bienes del trabajo honesto del feliz matrimonio Katsuki había rendido frutos resultando en la vida llena de lujos y comodidades que el matrimonio Katsuki pudo proporcionarle a sus hijos. Sin embargo, la sombra de una mortal enfermedad cobró la vida de sus amados padres, dejando a los hermanos Katsuki en una situación un tanto delicada.</p>
<p>Ni Mari ni Yuuri tenían ningún derecho legal a quedarse con los bienes y fortuna de su familia. Ambos estaban condenados a perderlo todo. Con suerte, y debido a su condición como beta, Mari podía trabajar en alguna fábrica para sostenerse y terminar sus días como usualmente la terminaban los obreros resignados a la explotación: trabajando sin descanso. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más preocupaba a Mari, lo preocupante del asunto era el destino que le esperaba a Yuuri en caso de hacerse saber su condición.</p>
<p>Como resultado de sus viajes, Mari ahora sabía que el subgénero omega no era común. Más aún, un varón omega era tan raro como cualquier texto imaginativo de la mente del mismísimo Julio Verne. La mayor de los Katsuki había sido testigo del destino atroz que podría esperarle a su hermano. Los prostíbulos, esos centros a donde la mayoría de hipócritas doblemoralistas negaban a ir estaban llenos de omegas, siendo los varones los más cotizados dentro de la demanda del lugar. </p>
<p>Había, además otro riesgo que corría Yuuri en su condición: la alta tasa de mortalidad que existía al ser preñado.</p>
<p>Si bien parecía un milagro o un acto de magia que un varón omega pudiera embarazarse, la verdad era que aún con ese regalo de la naturaleza, en un alto porcentaje, los varones omegas morían dando a luz. La falta de doctores dedicados al estudio omega era la mayor de las razones de estas lamentables estadísticas.</p>
<p>Teniendo todo lo anterior en cuenta y no queriendo separarse uno del otro, los Katsuki tomaron una peculiar decisión: Mari Katsuki, en ese entonces con 21 años cumplidos, se haría pasar por Yuuri, conservaría su estatus de beta y, al hacerse pasar por un varón, tendría el derecho de conservar todos los bienes y propiedades que les habían sido heredados por sus padres. Por su parte, Yuuri, asumiría el lugar de su hermana, haciéndose pasar por beta como ella y manteniendo su estado omega como un celoso secreto.</p>
<p>Ambos Katsuki sabían que el juego que estaban jugando era sumamente peligroso. El precio de sus acciones, si eran descubiertos, podría ser incluso su vida. No obstante, Mari prefería dar la vida propia en lugar de entregar a su hermano a las lamentables condiciones en la que vivían la totalidad de los omegas. Fue por eso que, después de convencer a Yuuri, el plan de Mari se puso en acción. Aprovechando que la mayoría de los conocidos de sus padres poco o nada sabían acerca de los hijos del matrimonio Katsuki (a excepción que sus hijos eran una mujer y un varón), a la fecha, el mayor secreto de los hermanos Katsuki no había sido descubierto. Ambos eran en extremo cuidadosos, ya que sabían que de esta forma ambos se estaban protegiendo.</p>
<p>No obstante, con Nikiforov en el panorama, su situación comenzaba a tornarse difícil.</p>
<p>—¿Estás escribiendo la contestación? —preguntó Mari. Era tarde y el sol comenzaba a perderse en el horizonte. Había entrado a la habitación de su hermano mayor, pues en todo el día no había aparecido por ningún lugar de la elegante mansión—. Vuelvo a insistir, tal vez sería adecuado…</p>
<p>—Mari, ya lo discutimos —repuso Yuuri, la forma determinada en que se dirigió a su hermana, le indicó a la joven que no era momento de discutir—. Sé que Lord Nikiforov está comerciando con nosotros por el interés que tiene en mí, así que de momento no escribiré ningún desaire. Sin embargo, no veo apropiado aceptar su solicitud de verme. No debemos tomar riesgos innecesarios.</p>
<p>Y no era que al joven Yuuri no le gustara Víctor Nikiforov, por el contrario, le atraía de forma inexplicable, y no solo por su físico, si no por su elocuente forma de expresarse y la facilidad que tenía para sobrellevar ser el centro de todas las miradas. Yuuri nunca pensó que un completo desconocido pudiera colarse en sus pensamientos y provocarle toda esa ola de sentimientos, hasta ahora, desconocidos para él. </p>
<p>—Me ausentaré de la casa por algunos días —informó Mari, el elegante traje que portaba la mujer le hizo suponer esa aseveración desde el momento en que Yuuri se fijó en su hermana momentos atrás—. Como siempre, ordené que solo Yuuko te atienda una vez que llegue tu celo, ¿es en una semana, cierto?</p>
<p>—¿Entonces no puedo salir? —preguntó Yuuri con pesadumbre.</p>
<p>—No habrá visitas —Mari guiñó el ojo antes de salir—. Te recomiendo que disfrutes de tu tiempo libre.</p>
<p>Yuuri observó desde su ventana el elegante carruaje que partía de casa, con Mari dentro de él. </p>
<p>Era en esos momentos, cuando el joven deseaba con todo su corazón, ser él quien acudiera a todos esos lugares y retribuyera de alguna forma todo el esfuerzo y el sacrificio que su hermana había hecho por él hasta ahora. El joven deseaba algún día mostrarse al mundo y gritar enfrente de todos que él, Yuuri Katsuki, aún siendo un omega, era tan capaz de cumplir sus propios sueños como cualquier otra persona en el mundo. </p>
<p>Y no era como que Yuuri se la pasara aburrido en la mansión de los Katsuki. Gracias a Mari, y a sus fallecidos padres, Yuuri había sido educado a la par que su querida hermana. Le encantaba leer y aprender cosas nuevas. El joven escuchaba fascinado las historias de Mari acerca de sus nuevos negocios y soñaba con algún día viajar y conocer todos esos lugares que los valientes exploradores describían en sus emocionantes y enriquecedores libros. </p>
<p>Yuuri sabía que, aparte de los negocios, Mari invertía mucho de su tiempo buscando algún dato relevante que fuera de utilidad para mitigar o desaparecer la condición del segundo género de su hermano menor, detalle que a Yuuri le preocupaba, ya que él quería que de igual forma, Mari encontrara la plenitud y la felicidad. Las pocas veces que el joven había observado a su hermana dirigiendo los negocios o concretando algunos nuevos, el brillo en los ojos de la mujer, le indicaba a Yuuri que Mari estaba en su elemento.</p>
<p>Era preciso para el joven dejar de ser una carga, sin embargo, de momento todo lo que podía hacer era esconderse y fingir que él era Mari Katsuki.</p>
<p>Había pasado un día desde la salida de Mari, y Yuuri aprovechando la falta de visitas a su residencia, pasaba el tiempo vestido con pantalones, camisas y botas. Bailando y brincoteando entre los jardines mientras revisaba las diversas flores que él y Mari cuidaban en él. El hermoso jardín, había sido una herencia de Hiroko, por lo tanto, ambos hermanos dedicaban su corazón a conservarlo hermoso. </p>
<p>Con los rayos del sol acariciando su pálida piel, Yuuri comenzó a dar vueltas rememorando en su activa imaginación la noche en que conoció al dueño de sus pensamientos.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mari no había tenido de otra más que confirmar que iría a esa mascarada junto a su “supuesta” hermana menor. Fue por eso que, ese viernes por la noche, Yuuko ayudaba a Yuuri a ponerse un elegante vestido azul cobalto en el fondo y un elegante estampado de hortensias a juego con el vestido. Cubierto de las mangas, el mismo vestido estaba diseñado para cubrir también el cuello de Yuuri asegurando, de esta forma su integridad. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mari contuvo la respiración cuando entró al cuarto y vio lo hermoso que lucía su hermano con el majestuoso vestido que la misma Mari le había escogido para él. Aún sin el peinado adecuado, el lacio y largo cabello negro de su hermano destacaba la belleza presente en las facciones del menor de los Katsuki, sin duda Yuuri dejaría a más de uno de los presentes sin habla. Mari había observado ya, a estas alturas a varios omegas varones y se sentía fascinada por los rasgos que notaba en ellos y los diferenciaban de los alfas o incluso de los betas en general. La facciones de Yuuri no eran toscas ni gruesas, sin embargo tampoco llegaban a tener la delicadeza y fragilidad  usual de las facciones femeninas. El rostro de Yuuri era una perfecta sincronización entre ambos lados de la moneda. Era la mejor combinación entre el ying y el yang. Al terminar de arreglarlo, la mujer pudo constatar que cualquiera que se acercara a su querido hermanito no sospecharía ni por asomo que un joven omega se escondía por debajo de todos esos pliegues de ropa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Y si algo sale mal? —preguntó Yuuri, mientras Mari y Yuuko terminaban de arreglarlo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Todo estará bien, Yuuri. Yo estaré contigo —corroboró Mari con una ligera sonrisa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri asintió con la cabeza, planchaba el vestido con las manos y se le notaba ansioso.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Solo iremos, nos presentamos y regresamos cuanto antes, ¿de acuerdo? —Los ojos de Yuuri buscaron la mirada avellana de su hermana mayor, Mari sonrió aparentando tranquilidad. La mujer sabía que debía transmitirle calma a Yuuri, así que de momento, ella suprimiría sus propias emociones.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Con esta fragancia Yuuri podrá esconder su aroma natural —Yuuko sostenía un pequeño frasco, se lo entregó a Mari, quien a su vez se lo colocó a Yuuri en torno a su delgado cuello—. Aún así, he de advertirles que es preciso que minimicen el contacto con los alfas. La fragancia se va haciendo más tenue conforme pasa el tiempo, lo cual podría complicarles las cosas.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Entiendo —atendió Mari tomando el frasco una vez que que Yuuko hubo colocado la esencia cerca del cuello de su hermano mayor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Suerte —les deseó Yuukjo a ambos, antes de salir.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Gracias, Yuuko —agradecieron los hermanos Katsuki con una ligera sonrisa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y así, ambos hermanos partieron en el elegante carruaje en espera de terminar pronto su peligrosa misión. A pesar de su nerviosismo, los ojos de tono avellana de Yuuri observaban emocionados el increíble paisaje que la ciudad le ofrecía. Las calles adoquinadas que hacían repiquetear el carruaje que en ese momento se encontraban húmedas por la lluvia estaban bañadas también de los colores del atardecer que se oscurecían conforme llegaban a su destino.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Una vez en la lujosa mansión en donde se efectuaría el baile, los hermanos Katsuki fueron recibidos con la atención merecida. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Es un placer tenerlo hoy aquí, joven Katsuki —el anfitrión de la fiesta saludó y, cual imán posesionó sus calculadores ojos azules en el tierno acompañante de Mari—. Me había comentado que su hermana menor era una belleza, pero nunca imaginé que de semejantes proporciones.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>El señor, de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente, tomó la mano de Yuuri y la besó con delicadeza. Yuuri tuvo que reprimir la cara de asco que le provocaba el gesto tan atrevido del insinuante anfitrión.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Mari es una chica muy tímida —se apresuró a argumentar Mari—. Y aún menor, le agradeceré pueda apoyarme minimizando estos gestos. Mari aún no está acostumbrada a este tipo de reuniones.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>El anfitrión carraspeó ligeramente ante la interrupción. Luego, componiendo el semblante extrañado, con elegancia se apresuró a contestar:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Lo entiendo —concedió el caballero, quien se inclinó suavemente en una sutil reverencia—. Mis disculpas a la señorita Katsuki por mi atrevimiento. Disfruten la velada.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sin agregar más, Mari y Yuuri entraron al vestíbulo principal donde se estaba llevando a cabo el baile. El menor de los Katsuki observó fascinado el enorme y elegante candelabro que colgaba imponente del techo. Los cientos de cristales que destellaban al compás de la iluminación y que reflejaban los colores de los trajes y vestidos que los invitados portaban con orgullo esa noche. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La algarabía del vestíbulo era un arcoíris de recatada frivolidad.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Es hermoso —suspiró el muchacho, quien tomó sus enaguas y se dirigió escaleras abajo al lado de su hermana para tomar su lugar.</em>
</p>
<p>Danzando entre las flores, en el presente, Yuuri siguió recordando los maravillosos sucesos que lo llevaron a conocer a Víctor Nikiforov ese día.</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Nos veremos extraños? —preguntó Yuuri en un pequeño susurro. Mari, quien ya había saludado a un par de “conocidos de negocios” y presentado a su hermana menor, frunció el cejo en señal de no haber entendido la pregunta de su hermano—. Mi estatura es casi igual a la tuya. Veo que todos nos miran con detenimiento en espera de encontrar algún error.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Yo creo que es perfecta —la voz varonil que pronunció esas palabras detuvieron por un segundo el joven corazón del omega, de inmediato, como queriendo compensar el momento, los latidos del corazón de Yuuri se intensificaron. Frente a él, un apuesto y elegante joven de cabellera plateada, cuidadosamente arreglado en una sencilla cola de caballo lo observaba con total amabilidad reflejada en sus bellos ojos tan azules como el cielo que Yuuri siempre solía contemplar desde su habitación en la mansión.</em>
</p>
<p>Justo igual que los ojos que lo miraban en este momento, en el presente. Yuuri dio un paso en reversa asustado, pues no comprendía cómo Víctor Nikiforov había entrado en su mansión.</p>
<p>—¿Qué hace aquí? —Yuuri intentó mantener la calma, de antemano recordando que en teoría, Víctor no tendría porqué reconocerlo con ese atuendo.</p>
<p>—Disculpe el atrevimiento —se disculpó el joven—, no anuncié mi llegada y al arribar, la mucama me ha informado que el joven Katsuki no se encuentraba en casa, y aunque me han negado el permiso de ver a la señorita Mari, estaba dispuesto a salir cuando percibí un hermoso aroma.</p>
<p>Víctor se acercó y tomó con delicadeza la flor que tenía más cerca. Instintivamente, Yuuri se alejó más de él. </p>
<p>—Yuu… —Yuuko se acercó corriendo lo más rápido que le permitía su atuendo y al ver la escena se llevó las manos a la boca, antes de cometer un error—. Lord Nikiforov, le ruego me pueda acompañar a la salida. Las visitas no han sido autorizadas por el joven Yuuri a su partida.</p>
<p>—Entiendo —concedió Víctor—. Es solo que estas flores me traen bellos recuerdos. </p>
<p>Víctor sonrió y Yuuri observó la nostalgia que se instalaba en los ojos que el muchacho no había dejado de admirar. ¿Qué hacía Víctor Nikiforov en su casa?</p>
<p>—Cuida mucho estas flores —le dijo Víctor a Yuuri antes de partir—. Sé que son las favoritas de la señorita Mari.</p>
<p>Yuuri vio alejarse la espalda de Víctor con su cabello, en esta ocasión suelto, moviéndose al compás de sus propios movimientos. Yuuri no quitó la vista de esa ancha espalda hasta que la vio desaparecer, una vez que Yuuko dirigiera a Nikiforov a la salida. Y, como en los últimos días, el joven volvió a suspirar.</p>
<p>—Lo sé, porque también son mis favoritas.</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Me concedería esta pieza? —Mari observó la mirada de pánico que su hermano le dirigió en ese momento. Mari intentó con todas sus fuerzas escabullirse de la aburrida plática que tenía en ese momento con un par de aburridos señores que le insistían en invertir en sus más aburridos negocios. Sin poder lograr su cometido, la mayor de los Katsuki observó con ansiedad creciente cómo Yuuri se dirigía de la mano de Lord Nikiforov y ambos se posicionaban al centro de la pista para comenzar a bailar. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A Mari no le preocupaba la torpeza de Yuuri en el baile, al contrario, sabía muy bien que su hermano sabía dirigir y ser dirigido, lo que inquietó de sobremanera a Mari fue el recordar la sugerencia que le diera Yuuko antes de partir:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Minimicen el contacto con los alfas”.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mari observó con aprensión a su hermano bailar con ese imponente alfa. Su nerviosismo cambió a sorpresa cuando pudo identificar una tenue pero sincera sonrisa surcando los labios vírgenes de su hermano menor. </em>
</p>
<p>—¿Nos habrá descubierto? —Yuuri caminaba de un lado a otro, se mordía las uñas como señal inequívoca de su ansiedad creciente.</p>
<p>—Esperemos que no —Yuuko lo observaba preocupada. Cabía aclarar que, aunque eran pocos, todos los sirvientes de la mansión Katsuki sabían el secreto que guardaban los hermanos. Al conservar la servidumbre que sus padres tuvieran a su servicio antes de fallecer, todos conocían a los hermanos Katsuki desde pequeños—. Disculpe nuestra falta, joven Yuuri, Lord Nikiforov se escabulló después de decir que había identificado un aroma y fue imposible detenerlo. Fue nuestra culpa.</p>
<p>—Descuida, Yuuko, no es su culpa. ¿Te dijo algo más?</p>
<p>—Dijo que vendría mañana.</p>
<p>—¿Qué? —se alarmó Yuuri—, pero sí le dijiste claramente que no estaban permitidas las visitas. ¿Se lo dijiste, verdad?</p>
<p>—Sí, lo dije —asintió Yuuko apesadumbrada—. Aún así, Lord Nikiforov insistió en venir. Dijo algo así como que la señorita Mari necesitaba estar segura, igual que el amable jardinero. </p>
<p>—¿Jardinero? —cuestionó Yuuri.</p>
<p>—Joven Yuuri, escúcheme —Yuuko se tomó el atrevimiento de tomar al muchacho de las manos e instar a que ambos se sentaran. Era algo común, Yuuri y Mari fingían los protocolos cuando había visitas en la mansión. En realidad, ambos respetaban y querían demasiado a su servicio. Más que sirvientes, para ellos todos eran una familia—. Aunque parece que Lord Nikiforov se tragó el cuento de que eras el jardinero de la mansión, él se sintió atraído por una esencia. Por tu aroma de omega. Él está consciente de que eres un omega y se sintió atraído hacia ti.</p>
<p>Yuuri se soltó del agarre de Yuuko y caminó hacia el enorme ventanal que daba a los vastos jardines de la hermosa mansión. Posó una de sus blancas manos sobre la madera que adornaba la ventana y suspiró con cansancio, una vez más.</p>
<p>—¿Le avisamos a la señorita Mari? —sugirió Yuuko en voz baja.</p>
<p>Yuuri observó las flores que crecían con gracia en el jardín. Posó su mirada en las hortensias azules y recordó una vez más la noche en donde él y Víctor se conocieron. Muy a su pesar, el joven sonrió.</p>
<p>—Mari no se enterara de esto.</p>
<p>
  <em>—Es una bailarina extraordinaria, señorita Mari —exclamó con espontaneidad Víctor, después de que ambos bailaran un par de piezas en silencio. Yuuri, por su parte, intentaba no poner gran atención al apuesto alfa que hablaba con él, estaba más concentrado en la música y en no perder el paso. Después de un rato, Yuuri sintió una mirada de tonos celestes sobre él. Devolvió la vista, sobrecogido—. No me ha escuchado, ¿verdad?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¡Siento mi atrevimiento! —se excusó Yuuri a la brevedad, sonrojado, como sabía que estaba bajó la mirada para intentar calmarse—. Comprenderá que es mi primer baile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La fuerte y cálida mano de Nikiforov apretó con suavidad la suya, Yuuri volvió a levantar la mirada y su corazón volvió a dar un vuelvo a ver al gallardo muchacho que le sonreía con amabilidad.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Al contrario —concedió—. Le estaba comentando que estoy disfrutando mucho de su compañía. Es usted una maravillosa bailarina.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No pudo evitarlo, fue de forma espontánea. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y como respuesta a la radiante y cálida sonrisa que Lord Nikiforov le ofrecía, Yuuri sonrió con sinceridad y alegría.</em>
</p>
<p>Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vió Yuuri fue una apabullante oscuridad. Jadeó un par de veces y se despojó de la horriblemente cálida sábana que cubría su cuerpo y le quemaba como un manto incandescente. Hacía calor, todo en él quemaba sin piedad. Su celo había llegado y ahora Yuuri se retorcía desnudo sobre su cama intentando satisfacer sus instintos con sus torpes dedos mientras gemía una y otra vez el nombre del caballero con quien hubo estado soñando toda esa noche.</p>
<hr/>
<p>—¿Se siente mejor, joven Yuuri? —preguntó Yuuko. Yuuri, cubriendo su desnudez con las elegantes sábanas, tomaba tranquilo un té. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas con un tenue rojo, un resquicio del celo que acababa de pasar.</p>
<p>—Ya estoy mejor, gracias —contestó—. ¿Mari llegará el día de hoy?</p>
<p>—Sí, lo hará en cualquier momento…</p>
<p>El eco de los gritos que se escucharon hasta sus aposentos alarmaron a los dos jóvenes. Yuuri abrió los ojos con sorpresa: una de las airadas voces que escuchaban era de su hermana y la otra…</p>
<p>—¿Es Lord Nikiforov? —reconoció Yuuko, tapando su boca en señal de sorpresa.</p>
<p>Yuuri miraba la puerta con pavor. Sabía que lo más prudente sería quedarse en sus aposentos y esperar que Mari solucionara la situación; sin embargo, los restos de su celo activaron el instinto omega del muchacho, ya que solo bastó una honda aspiración para embriagarse de la elegante esencia a tierra mojada que emanaba la figura varonil de Víctor Nikiforov.</p>
<p>—¡Yuuri, no debes salir! —Yuuko se interpuso entre la puerta y Yuuri, quien recién se daba cuenta que había bajado de su cama y aún rodeado con las sábanas intentaba salir de la habitación, al sentirse traicionado por su propio instinto maldijo a lo bajo—. Vuelve a la cama, Mari lo solucionará.</p>
<p>Yuuri temblaba intentando obedecer, él quería obedecer desde luego; mas el muchacho no pensaba en lo complicado que es domar esa parte tan irracional en él. El omega, que clamó por Víctor durante todo su celo y le rogaba corriera ahora mismo hacia ese alfa y fuera poseído por él. Asustado y con lágrimas en los ojos, Yuuri se llevó la sábana a su nariz, esperaba que su propio aroma disipara un poco la fragancia varonil que estaba a punto de volverlo loco.</p>
<p>Se escuchó el crujido de un jarrón al romperse y el hechizo de Yuuri con él. El deseo creciente en su vientre fue sustituido por la preocupación fraternal hacia su hermana. La discusión estaba tomando tintes peligrosos y aunque Yuuri sabía que Mari podía defenderse sola, le inquietaba que su oponente, Víctor, era un alfa. Con la única intención de defender a su única hermana, el muchacho esquivó a Yuuko y corrió en dirección al vestíbulo.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>—Fue un placer haber compartido esta velada contigo —Víctor se inclinó y con delicadeza, besó la mano que aún sostenía entre las suyas. Yuuri se sonrojó levemente y disfrutó del contacto de su mano contra los labios del apuesto muchacho.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—El placer fue mío, Lord Nikiforov —musitó con timidez Yuuri.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Gracias por acompañar a Mari esta noche, Víctor —Mari se había acercado a la pareja y, de la forma más amable conocida en su haber había mencionado que estaban a punto de partir de la velada.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—El placer ha sido todo mío, joven Yuuri —concedió Víctor, luego de darle la mano a Mari—. Sin embargo quiero atreverme a solicitarle algo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dos pares de ojos en tonalidad avellana lo miraron con sorpresa. Víctor compuso la mejor sonrisa en su vasto repertorio y sin miramientos lanzó su propuesta:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Me permitiría el honor de cortejar a su hermana?</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>—¡Mari! —el grito de Yuuri retumbó por toda la habitación. Envuelto en una delgada sábana Yuuri llegó corriendo dispuesto a defender a su hermana con uñas y dientes. </p>
<p>—¡Largo de aquí, Yuuri! —gritó en respuesta una furiosa Mari, quien aún despeinada por lo que pudo ver Yuuri, se encontraba ilesa. A su vez, Víctor, quien no cabía de la impresión miró a ambos hermanos con confusión.</p>
<p>—¿Mari? —Víctor dirigió su mirada azul a quien él pensaba era Yuuri. Luego, sus orbes celestes observaron la fina figura del omega delineada por la suave tela de la delgada sábana que poco o nada cubría—. ¿Yuuri? pero, ¿qué está pasando…?</p>
<p>El ruido del último elegante jarrón del vestíbulo chocó contra la cabeza de Lord Nikiforov. Mari aprovechó la situación para tomar ventaja de la disputa.</p>
<p>—¡¿Mari qué acabas de hacer?! —exclamó asustado Yuuri, sin pensarlo mucho, el muchacho se acercó al desmayado Lord. </p>
<p>—Digamos que limé asperezas con Lord Nikiforov. ¿A qué has venido?</p>
<p>Yuuri se sentó en el suelo y, culpando a su instinto protector natural de omega, posó la cabeza del muchacho inconsciente sobre su regazo, analizó con cuidado que Mari no le hubiera abierto la cabeza.</p>
<p>—Yuuko y yo los escuchamos discutir —contestó Yuuri, parecía que la cabeza de Nikiforov estaba bien—. Cuando escuché el primer jarrón romperse, pensé que estabas en peligro y bajé a ayudarte sin pensarlo mucho. Aunque creo que estaba equivocado. ¿Te encuentras bien, cierto?</p>
<p>—Sí, lo estoy —Mari estaba atenta a cualquier reacción que diera pie a la vuelta de la conciencia de Nikiforov—. Estaba llegando a la mansión y noté que él estaba en la entrada. Cuando le pregunté qué hacía aquí, el solo respondió que estaba cuidando a un lindo omega. Le insistí que no sabía quién era, pues en esta casa no había ningún omega, además le dije que consideraba una falta de respeto que hablara de esa forma, cuando meses atrás me había pedido permiso para cortejar a mi hermana. Cuando Takeshi abrió la puerta Nikiforov se escabulló como pudo a la mansión, yo intenté detenerlo, pero parecía no escuchar. Finalmente, por mi torpeza tropecé y al intentar sostenerme tiré el primer jarrón, Víctor se acercó a mí para comprobar si estaba lastimada y fue ahí cuando tu llegaste.</p>
<p>Ambos se miraron con preocupación por un leve momento, el miedo de perderse mutuamente se reflejaba en los iris avellana de los hermanos Katsuki. </p>
<p>No podían creerlo, habían cometido un error garrafal.</p>
<p>—¿Qué hacemos, Mari? —Instintivamente Yuuri acariciaba con suavidad el cabello plateado del joven sobre su regazo.</p>
<p>—No lo sé, Yuuri —dijo ella—. No lo sé.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>—¡Víctor! —la voz de Yakov se escuchó por todo el vestíbulo, los cristales retumbaron ante el enojo del anciano—. ¡Ven aquí, en este momento!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Con la tranquilidad de quien no ha hecho nada malo, o eso cree, Víctor Nikiforov entró al vestíbulo, con su sonrisa flamante en su apuesto rostro.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Qué se te ofrece, Yakov?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Quién te autorizó ir al baile de los Smith?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Víctor cerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y musitó un leve “mmmm” aparentando que pensaba, después de un par de segundos que exasperaron más al viejo Yakov, el alfa argumentó:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—En teoría tú, cuando dijiste que era necesario que hiciera labor social.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¡Yo no te dije eso! —gritó de nuevo Yakov—. Lo que dije es que era hora que te encargaras de los negocios familiares y dejaras de viajar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—A mi me parece que no has entendido bien, querido Yakov —contestó Víctor con amabilidad—. Aunque acepté hacerme de los negocios familiares, no dejaré morir así como así mi estilo de vida. Prefiero dedicarme a realizar viajes para concretar negocios, yo no puedo quedarme en un solo lugar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yakov bufó con descontento e intentando calmarse, agregó:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Y entonces cuál fue el punto de ir al baile? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Encontrar un aliado de negocios —contestó Víctor—. Y sabes, Yakov, creo que encontré eso y más…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Qué fue lo que viste, Víctor? —insistió Yakov—. Espero que ningún negocio turbio. Sabes bien de tu situación y la de tu hermano…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¡Claro que no! —río Víctor, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida—. Lo que encontré fue un misterio digno de descifrar. Con tu permiso, Yakov, es hora de que vaya a la mansión Katsuki a saludar a Yuuri y su hermosa hermana menor. Por cierto, si todo marcha como lo he planeado prospecto me casaré en los siguientes meses.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Víctor cerró la puerta trás de él amortiguando, de esta forma, los gritos a viva voz que proferían de la boca de Yakov en busca de una explicación.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Cuando abrió los ojos, Víctor se encontraba recostado en la cama de una elegante habitación. Aspiró el aroma de las sábanas limpias e identificó un leve aroma a hortensias en el ambiente. Más que alarmarse o preocuparse por no saber su ubicación, el aroma a la hermosa flor le sirvió a Víctor para relajarse e intuir que se encontraba a salvo.</p>
<p>El joven se levantó y un leve tirón de su cabeza le señaló el lugar que hubo sido golpeado antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Al quedar sentado sobre la cama, Víctor se llevó una mano a la cabeza, una leve contusión se adivinaba sobre ella, pero nada que Víctor considerara de cuidado.</p>
<p>—Ha despertado ya, Nikiforov —Mari había entrado a la habitación. Víctor la observó, con su cabello largo suelto y la ropa de campo que solía vestir en la mansión. Detalló su por lo regular astuta mirada y delineó con su vista el rostro delicado que claramente enmarcaban rasgos femeninos. </p>
<p>¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?</p>
<p>Mari se acercó a la cama, compuso una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa y con un dejo de resignación en su voz, declaró:</p>
<p>—Tenemos que hablar. </p>
<p>Víctor sonrió y prosiguió a acomodarse entre las suaves almohadas de la cómoda cama. Su largo cabello plateado colgaba suelto por toda su espalda.</p>
<p>—Coincido, es necesario hablar, joven Yuuri… aunque creo que sería mejor dirigirme a usted como la señorita Mari, ¿cierto?</p>
<p>La mujer se frotó las manos en señal de nerviosismo, sin embargo, asintió muy a su pesar, pues esconder a estas alturas la verdad era inverosímil para ambos.</p>
<hr/>
<p>—¿Habrá sido correcto dejar a la señorita Mari con Lord Nikiforov a solas? —Yuuko caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación de Yuuri, quien se vestía en ese momento. Él quería ser de ayuda para Mari, aunque ella insistía en que el asunto podía resolverlo sola.</p>
<p>—Respeto la decisión de Mari de hablar primero con Víctor —respuso el joven—. Aún así, de tardar mucho, creo que será necesario intervenir. ¿Cómo me veo?</p>
<p>Yuuri vestía el atuendo sencillo con el cual Víctor lo viera el día que lo confundió con el jardinero de la mansión. Una sencilla camisa blanca, pantalón suelto color negro y una sencillas botas cafés. A simple vista, Yuuri parecía un joven más del montón.</p>
<p>Yuuko se acercó y sonrió con ternura al ver el leve sonrojo de Yuuri al tocarle ella su largo y sedoso cabello cabello.</p>
<p>—Podríamos peinar su cabello con una coleta baja —sugirió la mucama. Yuuri lo pensó un momento y, negando con la cabeza, propuso:</p>
<p>—Creo que tengo una mejor idea.</p>
<hr/>
<p>—A modo de resumen, ustedes dos suplantaron sus identidades para prevenir perder su fortuna y evitarse una vida llena de tragedias —resumió Víctor.</p>
<p>—No lo malinterpretes —respuso Mari, estaba sentada al lado de Víctor, en la silla que había estado todo ese tiempo al lado de la cama—. No me hubiera importado perder los negocios familiares si hubiera estado segura de conservar al lado a mi hermano. Usted es un alfa, debe saberlo. He visto con mis propios ojos la crueldad con que la sociedad trata a los omegas. Yo no quería ese destino para Yuuri.</p>
<p>—Al contrario, creo que lo ha malinterpretado usted —contestó Víctor con voz serena—. A simple vista, cualquier persona podría afirmar eso al saber de su situación. Comprendo su sentir al querer una vida libre de sufrimientos para su hermano, y aunque no tengo intención de juzgar sus razones, tal vez pudieron haber encontrado otra solución.</p>
<p>—¿Cuál más había? —preguntó Mari, quien a pesar de saberse en desventaja, no se dejaba intimidar—. ¿Qué otra alternativa había si mi hermano, a pesar de ser un varón es un omega y yo, aunque sea beta soy una mujer? Usted no lo entiende Nikiforov, no lo entiende porque es un alfa. </p>
<p>—Es correcto, no puedo entender su posición —inquirió Víctor—, pero me doy una idea de su situación. Mari, para mi sería un honor que Yuuri y usted puedan confiar en mi. Le aseguro que si lo hacen nunca más tendrán la necesidad de esconder su verdadero ser ante el mundo.</p>
<p>Mari observó a Víctor sin saber qué decir, ¿significaba eso que Nikiforov no los delataría?</p>
<p>Ligeros toques se escucharon en la puerta. Mari se acercó a la puerta y la abrió solo un poco. La fragancia que había detectado Víctor al despertar se coló por el pequeño resquicio.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yuuri estaba con el puño sobre la puerta dispuesto a anunciar su entrada, Yuuko lo observaba con nerviosismo, esperando a que el joven tomara una decisión. </p>
<p>—¿Y si Víctor no me acepta, Yuuko? </p>
<p>—¿De qué habla? —preguntó la muchacha.</p>
<p>—Hablo de que soy un egoísta —aseveró Yuuri—. Estoy consciente de lo que podría suceder si Víctor decide no escucharnos y delatar nuestra situación. Sé en dónde podría terminar yo de descubrirse mi naturaleza omega y sin embargo, a lo que tengo más temo es al rechazo de Víctor.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué podría rechazarlo Lord Nikiforov?</p>
<p>—El conoció a Mari, a una mujer, no a un raro omega varón. Tengo miedo de ver en sus ojos la sombra del rechazo. ¡Soy un tonto, lo sé!</p>
<p>—No lo es —repuso Yuuko—, sin embargo, nada ganará con esconderse detrás de esta máscara por más tiempo. Hoy, Lord Nikiforov descubrió su secreto, mañana podría ser alguien más. Tanto la señorita Mari como usted deben afrontar las consecuencias de vivir con un segundo género.</p>
<p>Yuuri observó la puerta blanca frente a él. Lo sabía, él siempre supo que su mentira no podría durar para siempre, a final de cuentas, para bien o para mal, la verdad siempre sale a la luz. Ahora ambos, él y Mari, debían hacerse responsables de las consecuencias de sus actos. </p>
<p>Con un último suspiro, Yuuri llamó con suavidad a la puerta.</p>
<p>—Yuuri —la cansada mirada de su hermana lo recibió—. ¿Qué haces aquí?</p>
<p>Yuuri observó a su hermana, por un momento la imagino con uno de los hermosos vestidos que él en alguna ocasión llegó a usar. Su cabello castaño recogido en un elegante moño y la sonrisa confiada de quien sabía tenía el mundo a sus pies. Yuuri siempre deseó ver la plenitud reflejada en el rostro de la persona que él más admiraba, y esperaba que la acción que estaba a punto de hacer lo acercara más a ese objetivo.</p>
<p>—Hermana, creo que es necesario que ambos afrontemos este problema juntos —Mari parpadeó un par de veces, a señal del nulo entendimiento de la oración pronunciada por su hermano menor y al verlo tan diferente—. Agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero creo que ahora tengo la edad suficiente para también ser el soporte que te ayude a enfrentar cada adversidad. Y también —la voz de Yuuri tembló un poco ante las palabras que a continuación iba a pronunciar—, también me gustaría hablar con Lord Nikiforov.</p>
<p>Mari, aún sin habla, se hizo a un lado para dar paso a su hermano. La mujer se sorprendió al descubrir que su hermano ya era más alto que ella. Ataviado con esa sencilla ropa, y su cabello, ahora corto, peinado hacia atrás, Yuuri lucía como cualquier otro muchacho de su edad.</p>
<p>No un omega, ya no aparentando ser alguien que no era, solo siendo un muchacho común. Solo Yuuri.</p>
<p>—Lord Nikiforov —se adelantó Yuuri a su encuentro caminando con elegancia y porte—. Me gustaría que tomara en consideración nuestra situación y, por favor, acepte nuestras disculpas.</p>
<p>Mari observaba atónita a su hermano, pues no acababa de concebir que su pequeño Yuuri hubiese crecido tanto. Sin esperar más, la mujer dirigió su mirada a Nikiforov y, con alivio, observó la mirada gentil y emocionada que el joven de cabellera plateada le dirigía a su hermano menor.</p>
<p>—Estoy dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de vivir como un omega. </p>
<p>Y reinó el silencio en la habitación. Yuuri pasó saliva buscando calmarse, a decir verdad, el muchacho sentía una ligera brisa sobre su cuello desnudo ahora que su cabello era más corto, y sin embargo, él se sentía bien así. Había llegado su momento de proteger y cuidar a la persona que lo hubo procurado desde el infortunado fallecimiento de sus padres.</p>
<p>—Se lo dije a la señorita Mari y ahora, se lo repito a usted, Yuuri —aclaró Víctor, con calma—. Les ruego confíen en mí para que nunca más tengan que esconderse.</p>
<p>Yuuri miró intrigado al muchacho amable que lo observaba desde la cama y, después de dirigir su mirada hacia su hermana, ambos decidieron escuchar la extraña propuesta que Lord Nikiforov estaba a punto de ofrecerles.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Un año había pasado ya desde el infortunado accidente en la mansión de los hermanos Katsuki. Ahora, cerca del puerto, se veían a personas presurosas que preparaban a un imponente barco para zarpar en busca de lo desconocido.</p>
<p>Mari Katsuki caminaba segura en torno al muelle, atenta a los movimientos de sus empleados y, de vez en cuando, dando indicaciones para mejorar la seguridad del barco. Algunos marineros y personas que pasaban por ahí, admiraban la belleza de la mujer a pesar de estar vestida con un sencillo chaleco y pantalón color gris. El cabello castaño, recogido en una sencilla cola de caballo alta, le proporcionaba frescura a su cuello y le daba un toque juvenil y coqueto a su atuendo.</p>
<p>—¿Está todo listo, socia? —Víctor Nikiforov se abrió paso entre la agitada multitud. Las prendas, aunque sencillas y frescas, se observaban elegantes y finas, como su portador.</p>
<p>—Ya casi lo está —contestó ella, haciendo un par de anotaciones en la pequeña libreta que guardaba en el bolsillo—. ¿Estás seguro de esto, Víctor?</p>
<p>—Quedamos en que no lo discutiríamos más —debatió Víctor, con una sonrisa—. No le podría confiar a nadie más que a ti los negocios de ambas familias. Estoy convencido de que has nacido para eso, y no me negarás que te apasiona.</p>
<p>—Nunca lo haría —sonrió Mari complacida.</p>
<p>—Yakov te ayudará —informó Víctor, ambos observaban el barco—. Debo agregar que se alegró mucho al saber que tú te harías cargo. Creo que confía más en ti que en mi.</p>
<p>Mari rió y concedió la razón de este hecho. Conocía ya al ex tutor de Víctor, ella también confiaba en él. Sería enriquecedor trabajar con Yakov.</p>
<p>—A menos que quieras venir con nosotros —invitó, como ya lo había hecho miles de veces, Víctor—. Siempre habrá un lugar para tí en nuestro barco.</p>
<p>—Aunque los extrañaré, creo que mi lugar está aquí —concedió la mujer—. Promete que cuidarás de él, Víctor.</p>
<p>—Con mi vida si es necesario —prometió Víctor con una mano sobre su corazón—. ¿La amenaza sigue en pie?</p>
<p>—¿De castrarte si hacías algo que Yuuri no quisiera? Sí, desde el día que me pediste su mano e incluso hoy que ya se han casado, sí, sigue y seguirá en pie. </p>
<p>Ambos volvieron a reír ante las palabras de la mujer. El barco casi estaba listo, muy pronto sería hora de despedirse. </p>
<p>—¡Mari! —Yuuri bajaba del barco y, en cuanto localizó a su hermana se acercó a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo—. ¿Segura que no quieres venir con nosotros? </p>
<p>—Estoy segura, Yuuri —contestó Mari una vez que ambos hubieron finalizado el abrazo—. Prefiero quedarme aquí tranquila administrando los negocios. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?</p>
<p>Yuuri asintió con la cabeza y sonrió con sinceridad. Mari se alegraba de ver esa expresión verdadera alegría en su hermano, estaba aliviada igual que Yuuri de encontrar al fin la felicidad.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>—¿Bajo su protección? —preguntó Mari confundida.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Será algo así como ser su tutor, realmente Yakov sería su tutor, al ser mayor que todos —explicó Víctor—. De esa forma usted y el joven Yuuri podrían prepararse para administrar el negocio familiar, sin importar su condición.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Y luego, cuando finalicemos la preparación? —preguntó Yuuri.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Cuando eso pase, y si me lo permiten, podríamos convertirnos en socios —propuso Víctor—.  Desde un comienzo he estado interesado en afiliarme con ustedes. Creo que de esta forma todos ganamos. ¿Qué opinan?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri tomó la mano de Mari, la sonrisa que le dirigió a su hermana le dio a entender a ella que él iba a estar de acuerdo con su decisión. La mujer apretó el agarre y sonrió en respuesta al gesto.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Antes de aceptar, me tomaré el atrevimiento de preguntarle algo más —comenzó Mari, Víctor concedió con un gesto en la cabeza que estaba bien hacerlo—. Antes de que Yuuri llegara, usted dijo que se daba una idea de nuestra situación. ¿Fue solo empatía o simplemente quería ganarse mi favor?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Víctor sonrió con nostalgia, se abrazó con las piernas chocando con su pecho y confesó lo siguiente:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Mi hermano pequeño, que por casualidad se llama con su hermano menor, nació bajo las mismas condiciones. Claro que, al fallecer nuestros padres, al ser yo un alfa podía apelar a su custodia. Sin embargo, la sociedad es cruel y bajo el argumento de que aún no podía hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares y mucho menos de un pequeño, quisieron arrebatarlo de mi lado. Yakov, un buen amigo de la familia, me adoptó como su pupilo y arregló un acuerdo para que, mientras yo me preparaba para hacerme cargo de los negocios, mi hermano Yuri estaría a cargo de él y su esposa, Lilia. Yakov, quien en ese tiempo era y es aún un alfa digno de temer, se las arregló para que se aceptara ese acuerdo. Ahora yo quiero ayudarlos a ustedes, proponiendoles lo mismo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Los hermanos Katsuki quedaron mudos ante la revelación, quién diría que su problema no fuera tan extraordinario como ellos pensaban.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Admiro mucho la fortaleza de ambos y el amor incondicional que se tienen el uno al otro —agregó Víctor—. Llevo un tiempo observándolos y sé que son dignos de mi confianza. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Y su hermano? —se atrevió a preguntar Yuuri, la curiosidad le ganó. Hasta la fecha él no conocía a ningún otro omega varón igual que él.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Vive en el extranjero —contestó Víctor—. Cuando Lilia y el viejo Yakov se separaron, se decidió que lo mejor era que Yuri se marchara con ella y viviera tranquilo, lejos del peligro que implicaba ser un omega en este país. El sueño del pequeño gatito siempre fue bailar frente a muchas personas en un escenario enorme y creo que, donde ellos se encuentran ahora podrá cumplir ese sueño. Su sueño, joven Yuuri, como me lo ha comentado en sus cartas es viajar, ¿cierto?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri asintió con emoción, los ojos de Víctor brillaron al ver la hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba el bonito rostro del omega.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Qué le parece poder hacer ese sueño realidad?</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>El barco que había zarpado ya se alejaba al son del viento del muelle, empezando su travesía al ritmo de las traviesas olas del mar. Yuuri Katsuki observaba el horizonte mientras disfrutaba la brisa marina, estaba ansioso por saber qué nuevos descubrimientos haría más allá de donde alcanzaba su vista.</p>
<p>—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? —la cálida mano de Víctor tomó la suya con suavidad. Yuuri aceptó el agarre y observó con cariño los ojos azules al tono del mar que yacía debajo de ellos.</p>
<p>—Como nunca —sonrió Yuuri, con sinceridad.</p>
<p>—Me alegra escuchar eso —la flamante mano derecha que tenía un anillo de oro en su dedo anular, acarició el cuello del omega, sobre la marca de enlace que lo unía al alfa de su vida.</p>
<p>—Víctor, aquí no —se apresuró a decir Yuuri, apenado y viendo nervioso a su alrededor—. Podrían vernos.</p>
<p>—Nadie está viendo, amor —repuso Víctor, y con una sonrisa pícara agregó—: pero si prefieres, podríamos tener más privacidad.</p>
<p>Yuuri se sonrojó ante la propuesta, no obstante, al conocer ya lo juguetón que podría llegar a ser su esposo, decidió pasarlo por alto.</p>
<p>—Prefiero estar aquí. Creo que el paisaje es maravilloso.</p>
<p>Víctor se acercó a su boca, rozando los labios de Yuuri contra los suyos susurró apenas para los dos:</p>
<p>—Coincido, es un hermoso paisaje.</p>
<p>Y sin agregar nada más, alfa y omega juntaron sus labios para jurarse amor eterno a través de un apasionado beso. En ese barco, en altamar, con el sol, el viento y el mar como testigos y como los protectores de ese puro amor que, de ahora en adelante superaría cualquier adversidad.</p>
<p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. No me quiero subir, Sr. Katsuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Llega un momento en la vida de cada hombre en que debe tomar riesgos y aceptar sus consecuencias. Para Víctor Nikiforov, de 39 años, ese momento ha llegado.<br/>otas especiales:</p>
<p>– One shot escrito para la temática #AUFamiliar</p>
<p>-Fecha: semana del 20 al 26 de agosto de 2018. </p>
<p>-Número de palabras: 1,554 palabras.</p>
<p>-Personajes: Víctor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, OC</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Décima posición.</p>
<p>La espera, hace media hora eterna, ahora se escurría como agua entre sus manos. El momento de la verdad había llegado. Ese instante en el que todo ser humano debía mostrar coraje y determinación. </p>
<p>Dicen que en la vida de cualquier persona existían unos pocos momentos que delimitaban el camino a seguir de cada individuo. Momentos trascendentales que podrían definir el destino, determinar el carácter y medir la valentía.</p>
<p>Víctor Nikiforov esperaba impacientemente su turno. Su cabello corto y plateado relucía cual espejo bajo los intensos rayos de sol. Las manos le sudaban y hormigueaban por los nervios. Movía un pie con insistencia, mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando una forma de evitar su ya, inevitable destino.</p>
<p>Décima posición, de solo 12 lugares. Sí o sí, el platinado estaría asignado al siguiente grupo.</p>
<p>Si alguien, 5 años atrás, le hubiera preguntado si se atrevería a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer él, sin dudarlo, hubiera sonreído, echado el cabello para atrás en su característico gesto, y contestado con la más franca sinceridad un rotundo y contundente: no.</p>
<p>No, no lo haría y no, no quería hacerlo, de hecho. Sin embargo, las circunstancias lo orillaron; y si él, el pentacampeón y leyenda del patinaje artístico, entrenador de uno de los mejores patinadores del mundo y esposo de la persona más hermosa, debía agregar, quien también había sido su pupilo, no pudo negarse ante el desafío planteado. Después de todo, ¿qué era esto comparado con la presión y el estrés de una competencia internacional?</p>
<p>—Prefiero las competencias —comentó para sí Víctor notando como su voz temblaba de nerviosismo. El platinado se concentró en respirar pausadamente, serían solo 2 minutos y todo habría terminado, 2 míseros e insignificantes minutos.</p>
<p>Los 2 minutos más largos en sus 39 años de vida.</p>
<p>Un sonido chirriante se sobrepuso al murmullo de la gente enfilada en el lugar. El sonido metálico de cadenas soltándose alertaron al platinado, ya no podría huir, había desperdiciado sus últimos 30 segundos de vida divagando en tonterías.</p>
<p>—Amor —Víctor buscó la mano de su esposo. De inmediato sintió el toque cálido de otra mano responder y dirigió su mirada hacia él.</p>
<p>—Si estás muy asustado mejor no lo hagas, Vitya— el rostro de Yuuri parecía sereno, pero Víctor sabía que, detrás de esos grandes ojos achocolatados, se escondía un dejo de burla que activaban la vena por naturaleza competitiva del ex patinador.</p>
<p>—Lo mismo para ti, cariño —contestó Víctor apretando el agarre, al momento que la fila comenzaba a avanzar lentamente. Víctor comenzó a caminar cual cerdo al matadero.</p>
<p>Cada par de personas eran asignadas a un pequeño lugar cercado por dos finos tubos de metal para separar sus posiciones. Victor , decidido, abrazó a Yuuri por los hombros y agregó:</p>
<p>—¿Qué te parece si tu y yo vamos juntos, cielo?</p>
<p>—Negativo —contestó el azabache con un deje divertido—. Solo nos permitieron pasar con los gemelos al juego porque nos sentaremos cada uno de nosotros a su lado.</p>
<p>Yuuri tomó la mano del pequeño de 9 años que lo acompañaba y se adelantó al platinado para quedar, junto con el niño, en el lugar asignado antes de abordar la atracción.</p>
<p>Decir que el pequeño, de cabello negro como Yuuri y ojos grandes y expresivos color azul, estaba emocionado, era poco. El chiquillo brincaba de un lado a otro y observaba con fascinación las canastas a las que, en unos momentos subirían.</p>
<p>“Vamos a Osaka, Yuuri, será divertido”, recordó el platinado. </p>
<p>Ahora se arrepentía de ese momento. Tres semanas atrás, y debido a las vacaciones de sus pequeños, Víctor y Yuuri habían viajado a Hasetsu para salir de la rutina de Rusia y San Petersburgo. A sus hijos, los gemelos Issei y Mia les había encantado la idea, ver a su familia y convivir con las trillizas era la idea de vacaciones ideales para ellos. Sin embargo, Víctor, amante de las películas de <em>Harry Potter</em> quería conocer el parque temático alusivo a las películas que se encontraba en el país del sol naciente. Convencer a sus hijos no fue problema, convencer a Yuuri por otra parte…</p>
<p>—¿Sabes cuánto cuesta una entrada ahí? —Le había dicho el azabache mientras preparaba los almuerzos para la escuela de los gemelos—. 40,000 mil yenes, ¡por persona!, además hay atracciones a las que los gemelos no podrán pasar debido a su edad.</p>
<p>—¡Yuuri! —Había dicho el platinado abrazando a su esposo con todo el amor posible para convencerlo—. Yo sé que tu quieres ir, ¡es el parque temático de <em>Harry Potter</em>! ¡Usaremos capas y podrás entrar a <em>Hogwarts</em>!”</p>
<p>Después de cinco minutos de convencimiento, y una ronda de sexo intenso en la noche, Víctor logró su cometido. Confiando en la tierna edad de sus gemelos, el platinado estaba seguro que no podrían entrar a las atracciones más atemorizantes.</p>
<p>Grave error.</p>
<p>Si bien Mia e Issei poseían algunos rasgos que no los identificaban como gemelos idénticos (Issei se parecía más a Yuuri, mientras que Mia asemejaba más a Víctor), el carácter de ambos era similar al de Víctor. El resultado: los gemelos Nikiforov-Katsuki siempre, <em>SIEMPRE</em>, conseguían lo que se proponían.</p>
<p>Nada más bastó llegar al lugar asignado del parque para que la familia Nikiforov-Katsuki quedara embelesada con las atracciones que el recinto les ofrecía. Acomodado como el pueblo de <em>Hogsmeade</em>, se podía admirar desde la entrada el impresionante castillo de <em>Hogwarts</em>, las tienda de dulces de <em>Honeydukes</em>, la lechucería y la tienda de varitas mágicas de <em>Ollivanders</em>, junto al bar de Las Tres Escobas. Víctor y Yuuri debían ser muy cuidadosos, pues al ser vacaciones el lugar estaba abarrotado. Corriendo de aquí allá, parecía difícil que ambos pequeños se fueran a cansar en algún momento. </p>
<p>Después de pasar por el simulador, el cual se encontraba dentro del castillo de <em>Hogwarts</em>, los gemelos no quitaron el dedo del renglón e instaron a sus papás a subirse a una especie de montaña rusa llamada <em>El Vuelo del Hipogrifo</em>. Si bien, Víctor trató de convencerlos del hecho de que ambos no cumplían aún la edad mínima requerida para el juego mecánico, sus genes rusos (los cuales los hacían más alto que el promedio de niños de su edad), y un par de sonrisas de Yuuri al encargado del juego (detalle que Víctor le cobraría más adelante a su esposo), logró que ahora, la familia Nikiforov-Katsuki se encontrara a punto de subir en una “canasta” liderada por un hipogrifo.</p>
<p>—¡Es hora de subir, papá! —la vocecita cantarina de Mia se hizo escuchar, jalando a Víctor para sentarse al lado de ella.</p>
<p>Víctor se sentó lentamente, intentando en vano postergar lo inevitable. Tenía miedo, sí, sin embargo ver a Yuuri e Issei delante de ellos, sonrientes y emocionados y a la pequeña Mia, sostenida de su brazo radiante de felicidad, le infundieron a Víctor el valor necesario para enfrentar esto y más. Porque por ellos el pentacampeón era incluso capaz de superar cualquier miedo. El amor por su familia le infundía el valor necesario para lograr lo imposible.</p>
<p>Con un último suspiro, Víctor cerró los ojos al escuchar la campana que anunciaba el inicio del juego.</p>
<p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Herida de Guerra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota: One-shot escrito de acuerdo a las temáticas de la semana especial organizada en el grupo Victuuri is Love &amp; Life de FB #VeranoVictuuri #SummerVictuuri</p>
<p>Día 1: Sol / Bronceado</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La playa, ese lugar hermoso y muchas veces paradisiaco en donde la gente suele ir a relajarse. Ese paraíso de arena blanca y mar cristalino en donde, año tras años millones de turistas se congregan para disfrutar de las delicias de uno de los mejores ecosistemas que nos ofrece nuestro hermoso planeta.</p>
<p>El constante calor insta a los presentes a degustar una deliciosa bebida fría y a engullir comida fresca, como las típicas sandías que se pueden ver por todas partes en la exótica playa de Okinawa. Acomodados ordenadamente en filas, los camastros y una que otra sombrilla adornaban el blanco paisaje de arena asemejando lunares coloridos sobre un manto color piel. Las olas que poderosas rompen frente a la playa, completan el magnífico paisaje que se extiende más allá del horizonte con el mar abierto enmarcado en él. </p>
<p>Visto desde este punto de vista, para muchos de nosotros, unas vacaciones de verano en la playa seguramente serían un placer digno de vivirse, pues a pesar del calor, la fresca brisa marina constituyen un perfecto contraste de temperaturas y sensaciones. </p>
<p>Y eso es precisamente lo que pensaba Yuri Plisetsky, vestido con una bermuda negra y una rica bebida de piña (sin alcohol, porque es aún menor de edad), dejaba que su cabello rubio goteara libremente, para que de esta forma, refrescara un poco su torso expuesto al sol. </p>
<p>Yuri había pasado la mañana nadando y relajándose un poco del ajetreo normal en su vida como patinador profesional y, debido a una loca idea de Víctor, quien argumentó que era necesario relajarse un poco de la presión del entrenamiento pre-competencias, ahora ellos se encontraban, junto a Katsudon “vacacionando” en la hermosa playa de Okinawa. </p>
<p>Una vez hubo salido de la playa, Yuri, bebida en mano, buscaba con la mirada por todas partes a sus “compañeros de vacaciones”. No era como que le importara saber dónde estaban o que incluso lo hubieran dejado solo. No, no era así. Sucedía que pronto sería hora de la comida y era más cómodo para él dejar que Katsudon pidiera por ellos en lugar de hacerse entender en inglés o con señas. En verdad el rubio se había tomado muy en serio, por primera vez, aunque suene inaudito, el consejo de Nikiforov acerca de no pensar de más.</p>
<p>“Se siente tan bien relajarse por un rato”. Pensó Yuri en ese momento, sin embargo, dejemos ese pensamiento como un secreto entre él y nosotros, pues ni loco, la joven promesa del patinaje artístico de Rusia, aceptaría que Víctor Nikiforov tenía razón. </p>
<p>Volviendo con el meollo principal de este escrito, Yuri no lograba divisar a sus compañeros por ningún lado. Sin pensarlo mucho y queriendo obviar los hechos, el joven ruso se dirigió a la habitación de hotel que, para su suerte, compartía con los otros dos patinadores. </p>
<p>En su momento, Yuri había reclamado hasta hartarse, pues no le parecía muy cómodo compartir una habitación con dos de sus acérrimos rivales. Sin embargo, después de constatar que la habitación era lo suficientemente cómoda y grande para los tres, el rubio no tuvo más opción que aceptar.</p>
<p>
  <em>—Aunque deberás taparte los oídos en la noche, Yurio —había mencionado Víctor provocado un escándalo en ambos Yuris. El japonés avergonzado, el ruso disgustado. </em>
</p>
<p>Afortunadamente, para ser la primera noche, ningún ruido lascivo había llegado al fino oído del joven patinador. Parecía que Nikiforov iba en serio y el objetivo principal de estas improvisadas vacaciones era realmente relajarse y descansar. </p>
<p>Yuri llegó a la puerta de la habitación y, sin miramientos abrió la puerta corrediza. La acogedora y solitaria, en se momento, <em>suite</em> le dio la bienvenida. El joven ruso entró a la habitación y después de escanear rápidamente con la mirada, se aseguró de que efectivamente no había ni un alma en la estancia.</p>
<p>Sin preocuparse y debido a su estado relajado del momento, Yuri se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la cama donde reposaba su equipaje. Tomó su celular y se tumbó sobre la mullida cama que, en un arranque de sus conocidos caprichos, se encontraba detrás de un oscuro biombo que podía ocultar a la perfección su delgada silueta. </p>
<p>Con la habitación tan fresca y el ambiente relajado del hotel tradicional, poco a poco Yuri Plisetsky se fue rindiendo ante los brazos de Morfeo. </p>
<p>Yuri se removió un poco de su cama cuando insistentes murmullos se colaban por su oído y le impedían conciliar una vez más el sueño. Intentó acomodarse en otra posición esperanzado a dormirse de nuevo; sin embargo, al escuchar un par de voces conocidas, el rubio terminó de volver en sí y se dispuso a desperezarse para interactuar con sus compañeros de cuarto de una vez.</p>
<p> —Te lo voy a poner y no aceptaré un no como respuesta —la voz de Yuuri, quien por cierto se escuchaba molesta, llegó a los oídos de Plisetsky. No era común que Yuuri hablara con ese tono de voz, lo que ocasionó que Yuri optara por no interrumpir.</p>
<p>Lo que más odiaba era entrometerse en peleas maritales.</p>
<p>—¡No quiero! —Se limitó a contestar Víctor—. ¡No lo haré y no hay forma de convencerme!</p>
<p>—Por favor, —la voz de Yuuri, ahora esa suave y hasta cierto punto seductora, esa clase de voz que el mismo Plisetsky sabe su tocayo usaba para convencer a Nikiforov de hacer cualquier cosa—, hazlo por mi. Lo necesito. En verdad lo necesito.</p>
<p>Un minuto de silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Yuri contuvo la respiración. Sabía que ni Yuuri ni Víctor lo podían ver a través del biombo, así que no había otra forma más que hacer ruido de que ellos se dieran cuenta que él estaba ahí.</p>
<p>Se escucharon un par de pasos y luego el sonido del cierre de unas maletas al abrirse.</p>
<p>—¿Lo trajiste? —preguntó la voz de Víctor.</p>
<p>—Nunca salgo sin él —la voz de Yuuri contestó y, lo que le patinador japonés dijo después, heló la sangre de Yuri—: Quítate la ropa. </p>
<p>—¿Es necesario? —contestó Víctor.</p>
<p>—Para mí, sí —contestó Yuuri, con seriedad—. Quítate la ropa o será peor.</p>
<p>La voz de comando de Yuuri impresionó a Plisetsky, quien contuvo un grito de la impresión. Su mente trabajaba con rapidez y ahora, estaba imaginando el peor escenario posible.</p>
<p>—Víctor, hablo en serio —volvió a repetir Yuuri, más serio que nunca—. Te quiero en la cama, ahora.</p>
<p>—¡No quiero, Yuuri, me va a doler! —chilló Nikiforov. Con claridad, Yuri se imaginó la cara de puchero de la leyenda del patinaje artístico. Esperaba él que eso bastara para que Yuuri desistiera de su malévolo plan.</p>
<p>—Si te sigues negando, en verdad te va a doler —argumentó Yuuri.</p>
<p>—Que quede claro, Yuuri, que esto solo lo haré porque te amo —la voz quebrada de Víctor sorprendió de sobremanera a Yuri. El adolescente estaba conmocionado, nunca él hubiera pensado que Katsudon sería capaz de semejante acción atroz—. ¿Contento? Ya estoy en posición.</p>
<p>—Voltéate —ordenó Yuuri—. Tengo que embarrarlo bien. </p>
<p>“No lo hagas, Víctor”. Rogó Yuri con todas sus fuerzas y, sin embargo, el leve crujido de la cama contigua le indicó al rubio que Víctor había acatado al pie de la letra la imposición.</p>
<p>—Yuuri —escuchó el rubio a Víctor musitar—. ¿Me arderá?</p>
<p>Lo voz de Katsudon era melosa, suave. Seductora como solo Katsuki sabía modularla. Yuri no podía salir de su asombro. </p>
<p>—Solo al principio, cariño, después incluso lo disfrutarás.</p>
<p>Definitivamente Yuri tenía que salir de ahí… no sabía cómo su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. Estaba a punto de escuchar a Katsudon cogerse a Víctor y nada, absolutamente nada en el mundo lo hubiera preparado para semejante trauma.</p>
<p>Odiaba encontrarse en el peor lugar en un maldito pésimo momento. No había porqué ver nada, y tampoco era como si quisiera interrumpir. Como loco el chico buscó sus audífonos, esperando que tal vez el ruido del género metal de la música lo ayudara a aplacar los ruidosos gemidos que seguro iba a escuchar. </p>
<p>Yuri estaba a punto de activar el reproductor cuando un lastimero quejido activó una alerta en su cerebro. Era Víctor. Víctor clamaba y lloraba que Yuuri se detuviera y dejara de hacerle lo que sea que le estaba haciendo y embarrando. Se escuchaba que ambos estaban forcejeando, pues cada quejido de Nikiforov, eran contestados por un ahogado gemido de Yuuri que le indicaba, en medio de cada respiración que dejara de quejarse y que pronto terminaría, que pronto se sentiría mejor. Plisetsky no sabía qué tan rudo era el uno con el otro, pero definitivamente no dejaría que ninguno de los dos se pasara de la raya. Preparando su mente para el peor escenario, el autoproclamado Tigre de Hielo, salió detrás del biombo dispuesto a enfrentar lo peor.</p>
<p>—¿Qué demonios le haces al calvo, Katsudon?</p>
<p>No obstante, de inmediato, todo en la mente de Yuri fue confusión. Frente a él, estaba un aturdido Yuuri sosteniendo una botella de lo que pudo identificar era bloqueador, en la mano. El joven japonés estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, con una buena dosis del ungüento listo para aplicarlo en lo que Yuri identificó como la roja y quemada espalda ancha de Víctor Nikiforov, quien de espaldas a Yuuri se quejaba por las quemaduras que en su momento fueron ocasionadas por el Sol.</p>
<p>—No sabía que estabas aquí, Yuri. Estábamos buscándote para comer —comentó Yuuri, como si nada.</p>
<p>—Sí, bueno… —Yuri rascó su nuca avergonzado. Había pensado mal, muy mal. Sintió enrojecer al darse cuenta que había dejado volar su imaginación en exceso—. ¿Qué hacen?</p>
<p>Yuuri restregó un poco sus manos y, sin miramientos aplicó el bloqueador sobre la lastimada espalda de Víctor. El aludido de inmediato comenzó su lamento cual valija desvencijada.</p>
<p>—Víctor, quien olvidó ponerse bloqueador, se quedó dormido boca abajo en la playa. Ahora, aún con su espalda roja sigue sin querer usar bloqueador.</p>
<p>—¡Es que me duele! —exclamó con dolor Víctor—. Yurio, dile a Yuuri que deje de torturarme.</p>
<p>—Ni hablar —negó el rubio, quien se cruzó de brazos—. Sabes que siempre hay que usar bloqueador. ¿En qué estabas pensando?</p>
<p>—¡Lo olvidé, lo siento! —admitió Víctor—. Solo estaba muy emocionado por venir con ustedes. </p>
<p>Muy a su pesar, Yuri sonrió. El chico observó a su tocayo y comprobó que también tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, en el mismo instante que se dirigía a la salida.</p>
<p>—¿A dónde vas Katsudon? —preguntó Yuri.</p>
<p>—A recepción, iré a conseguir un poco de vinagre —Yuuri abrió la puerta y antes de salir agregó—. ¿Podrías cuidar que Víctor no se rasque la espalda, por favor?</p>
<p>Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y Yuri suspiró con alivio una vez más. Se sentía pésimo de haber pensado de esa forma de Katsudon, aunque solo fuera por un breve momento.</p>
<p>—¿Te preocupaste por mi? —la voz de Víctor lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.</p>
<p>—¿De qué estás hablando, viejo calvo? —contestó Yuri a la defensiva.</p>
<p>—Quizás Yuuri no se diera cuenta —comentó Víctor—. Sin embargo, yo sí me percaté de que estabas en la habitación. ¡Sí que tienes una mente muy sucia, pequeño gatito!</p>
<p>Yurio y Víctor pelearon un rato más hasta que Yuuri llegó con el vinagre. De ahí, Yuri ayudó a su tocayo a inmovilizar al mayor de los tres, pues Víctor se negaba en aplicar cualquier cosa sobre su lastimada piel. Al final, estaban a punto de terminar el casero tratamiento cuando un rasguño en la espalda de Nikiforov llamó la atención del joven patinador.</p>
<p>—¿Y esto? —preguntó sin mucho miramiento.</p>
<p>—Oh, es solo una “herida de guerra” —contestó Víctor antes de volver a ponerse el <em>yukata</em>—. Tengo mucha hambre, ¿ya podemos ir a comer?</p>
<p>Los tres alistaron sus cosas para salir de la habitación. Más repuesto y después de su berrinche, Víctor tomó a su novio de las manos y se adelantó junto a él al comedor. </p>
<p>Yuri observó la puerta abierta, que lo invitaba a salir y disfrutar una vez más del paradisiaco lugar. No obstante, su cabeza optó por hacer clic en un pensamiento innecesario.</p>
<p>—¡Maldición, Víctor, no vuelvas a mencionar eso! —gritó Plisetsky al captar el significado de la frase “heridas de guerra”, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal pues no, definitivamente no quería siquiera imaginarse semejante situación—. ¡Me las pagarás, Víctor, me las pagarás!</p>
<p>Y así, dos novios enamorados y un malhumorado gatito continuaron disfrutando sus bien merecidas vacaciones de verano.</p>
<p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Mensaje Carmesí</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola a todos!</p>
<p>Este OS fue escrito como premio a la dinámica por el cumpleaños de Yuuri Katsuki dentro del grupo Victuuri is Love &amp; Life. Una de nuestras tres ganadoras de la rifa fue Marymarce Galindo, quien escogió el siguiente prompt:</p>
<p>“Ahora que estamos con Ice Ado sería preciso para compartir con todas las chicas un encuentro entre el Yuuri del presente y el Víctor adolescente.”</p>
<p>Con base a esta petición, realicé el siguiente One-shot que espero sea de su agrado. ¡Gracias a Marymarce por retarme a hacer esta maravillosa idea que, la verdad, no se me había ocurrido antes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="has-text-align-center">
  <em>En la oscuridad de la noche, siempre he encontrado el momento adecuado para meditar. En mi cama, con la mirada fija en el viejo espejo que me regaló mi abuela, observo fijamente mi reflejo que, al ser tocado por los rayos de la luna, se transforman poco a poco en ese otro yo que me mira con franqueza, convertido en una versión mayor de mi propio ser.</em>
</p>
<hr class="wp-block-separator has-text-color has-background is-style-default"/>
<p>—¡Vitya, sal de aquí, ahora!</p>
<p>La voz de Yakov resuena por todo el recinto. Rasposa, iracunda, es un sonido al que sus pupilos están enteramente acostumbrados, razón por la cual, prácticamente nadie, ni siquiera el aludido, pone atención en ella. Todos continúan practicando sus rutinas como si nada hubiese ocurrido.</p>
<p>Molesto por la falta de atención, el entrenador de élite corta apresurado el espacio entre él y el infractor para encararlo directamente, ofreciéndole uno de sus gestos más amenazantes en su repertorio. Ese dedicado especialmente a él.</p>
<p>—¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no te quiero ver en la pista, niño? </p>
<p>Para sus malas pulgas, Vitya parpadea un par de veces antes de centrar la atención en su entrenador, como si recién se diera cuenta que el iracundo adulto se está dirigiendo a él.</p>
<p>—¡No me veas con esa cara de tonto que te cargas! Te lo he dicho ya: ¡largo de aquí!</p>
<p>—Solo vine a ver el entrenamiento —contesta el chico, sin inmutarse. Yakov resopla molesto, un ligero vaho acompaña sus gritos; no obstante, al escuchar la contestación de su joven pupilo, logra tranquilizarse un poco. El mayor se cruza de brazos e intenta razonar con el más joven.</p>
<p>—La última vez que dijiste eso, aprovechaste un descuido mío para calzarte los patines y juguetear por ahí. El médico dijo que debes mantener reposo, pero tú eres demasiado terco como para aceptarlo.</p>
<p>—El reposo es aburrido —bufa Vitya, un travieso mechón de su cabello se mueve a la par del gesto. </p>
<p>—Mientras más pronto te recuperes, más rápido dejarás el aburrimiento —sentencia Yakov impasible, dando por terminada la discusión—. Para variar, podrías ponerte al corriente con tus estudios. Aprovecha el tiempo, cuando te recuperes tendremos que ajustar tu esquema de entrenamiento.</p>
<p>Yakov se aleja sin decir más, Víctor interpreta eso como un “puedes quedarte, pero no me molestes”, así que el joven se recarga en la baranda y observa con gesto aburrido las prácticas de sus compañeros.</p>
<p>—¡Hola, Víctor! ¿Haciendo enojar a Yakov desde temprano?</p>
<p>—Georgi —el aludido sonríe al ver a su compañero de pista acercarse—, solo vine a pasear un rato.</p>
<p>—¿Aún no puedes patinar? —Víctor le dedica una sonrisa triste a su compañero—. ¿Tan grave es?</p>
<p>—No, no lo es —contesta Víctor, no muy convencido.</p>
<p>¿No lo es? El joven patinador se pregunta eso cada noche. Abrazando sus piernas, sobre su cama, pasa horas observando la venda que rodea su tobillo izquierdo. Ya no duele, ni siquiera está inflamado; no obstante, la resolución de Yakov ha sido contundente: no patinar en las próximas semanas.</p>
<p>—Esto es muy aburrido —susurra el joven, el cabello plateado cuelga suelto por toda su espalda—. Una vida sin patinaje no tiene sentido.</p>
<p>El joven espera, en vela que a través del espejo, aparezca eso que ha hecho su monótona vida un poco más interesante, desde que tuvo el infortunio de lesionarse durante las prácticas. Al reflejarse la luz de la luna, es visible esa silueta tan conocida y, a la vez, tan diferente. Víctor se acerca al antiguo espejo y observa con detenimiento a la persona que él puede deducir, se está arreglando para comenzar su día. </p>
<p>El mismo cabello plateado, pero más corto que su largo cabello actual. La persona que está ensimismada en su arreglo también parece más alta y fornida que el joven Víctor que observa atento esos movimientos. Vitya se acerca más a su reflejo y posa una mano sobre él, delinea el rostro que con cuidado acomoda su cabello y se pregunta si esto es solo una ilusión creada por su aburrida mente, o quizás, un aviso de que está perdiendo la cabeza. </p>
<hr class="wp-block-separator has-text-color has-background is-style-default"/>
<p>—¡VÍCTOR NIKIFOROV! —en esta ocasión, el grito de Yakov parece romper la barrera del sonido mismo. Resoplando con furia, el entrenador se acerca a su travieso pupilo y lo saca de la pista del brazo—. ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, MUCHACHO?</p>
<p>—¡Yakov, estoy aburrido! —contesta Vitya, puchero en cara.</p>
<p>—¡Pues entretente en otro lado, aquí no puedes estar!</p>
<p>—¡Yakov, deja de gritar, por favor!</p>
<p>Una figura altiva se une a la conversación. Lilia se ha acercado a Yakov y al pupilo de su esposo, una vez los vio comenzar a discutir. </p>
<p>—Si tienes tantos ánimos de estar aquí, tal vez sería mejor si comienzas con ejercicios sencillos. ¿Un repaso básico de ballet, quizás?</p>
<p>Los ojos de Víctor brillan y Lilia sonríe muy a su pesar, pues el rostro contrariado de Yakov es una de las diversiones de la ex prima ballerina. Ella entiende que Yakov solo quiere lo mejor para Víctor. Entiende el cariño paternal que Yakov le tiene a Víctor y su preocupación por su reciente lesión; sin embargo, conoce a la promesa de patinaje artístico y sabe que quedarse quieto sin hacer nada, más su terquedad, podrían llevarlo a lastimarse de continuar practicando sin supervisión.</p>
<p>—Alejarlo de lo que más le gusta no es la solución.</p>
<p>Y dicho eso, Lilia se aleja junto a Víctor, quien se ha puesto a parlotear con entusiasmo.</p>
<hr class="wp-block-separator has-text-color has-background is-style-default"/>
<p>Aunque un poco más animado por la pequeña práctica asistida por Lilia, Víctor observa su tobillo aún vendado, mientras espera en la orilla de la cama a que el espejo le muestre esa otra cara que ahora lo tiene tan interesado. Pensándolo bien, no es como que este extraño fenómeno acabase de ocurrir. No es así. Vitya recuerda que, en dos o tres ocasiones, en las que él iba al baño de noche, medio dormido reconocía pedazos de una habitación ajena a la suya del otro lado de ese antiguo espejo, no obstante, la joven promesa del patinaje siempre lo asociaba a su cansancio.</p>
<p>Por fin, los rayos de luna se reflejan en el antiguo espejo, el momento que más espera ha llegado, Vitya se acerca al espejo y escudriña a detalle, el entorno que rodea a su otro yo. ¿Será una ilusión o una ventana al futuro?  </p>
<p>El corazón de Vitya da un salto cuando ve que esos ojos, increíblemente azules, lo observan directamente. Respinga sorprendido, pues hasta hoy, el chico no había imaginado que su contraparte pudiera verlo desde su lugar. Vitya asociaba esas visiones como un televisor que solo recibe, más no transmite. Pensaba que este fenómeno era solo unilateral.</p>
<p>El asombro no dura mucho, pues su contraparte se ha cortado el rostro con el rastrillo y, atendiendo su herida, busca papel higiénico para detener el sangrado. Al moverse su otro yo, Vitya tiene la visión completa del cuarto de baño en el que ese otro Víctor habita. Nada inusual, a decir verdad. Un par de toallas, dos cepillos de dientes, artículos normales de higiene personal. </p>
<p>El joven Víctor ahoga un grito de sorpresa al ver a un joven asiático de cabello oscuro entrar al cuarto de baño, para atender la herida que se hizo su otro yo. Vitya los observa atento, ve su dinámica, sus gestos. Percibe su amor. Mira la tierna sonrisa del chico de lentes y cómo su mirada achocolatada transmite profunda devoción. </p>
<p>Si ese es su futuro, Vitya está ansioso de que llegue pronto.</p>
<hr class="wp-block-separator has-text-color has-background is-style-default"/>
<p>—Fuiste muy descuidado, Víctor —que Yakov se dirija a Vitya sin el acostumbrado diminutivo es clara señal de su enojo. Víctor reprime una mueca de dolor ante el toque, un tanto tosco de Yakov, a su tobillo. Duele y bastante.</p>
<p>—Solo es una torcedura —minimiza el joven patinador—. Estoy bien.</p>
<p>—Sabía que esto pasaría. Por este motivo no quería que estuvieras en el campo de entrenamiento —exclama Yakov, molesto—. Por eso le dije a Lilia que no debías seguir practicando…</p>
<p>—¡No es culpa de Lilia! —el tono indignado de la voz de Vitya resuena en el salón lleno de espejos—. Yo solo me distraje.</p>
<p>La mirada de Yakov busca la de su pupilo. Víctor reconoce ese dejo de reproche y, aceptando su culpa, le pregunta a su entrenador si esta distracción le cobrará factura para su recuperación. </p>
<p>—Descuida, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Aún así, debemos ir al médico para que descarte cualquier lesión mayor. </p>
<p>Víctor sonríe aliviado y se queda quieto, mientras Yakov vuelve a vendar su tobillo. Aprovecha el tiempo para mirar los espejos del salón y recuerda que su distracción fue debido a ellos. Ya había pasado una semana y, aunque se había quedado despierto un par de noches, las visiones de su espejo no habían vuelto a aparecer.</p>
<hr class="wp-block-separator has-text-color has-background is-style-default"/>
<p>Estás últimas tres semanas de reposo extra no le habían caído nada bien a la joven promesa del patinaje artístico. Aunque Víctor continuaba realizando ejercicios sencillos bajo la supervisión de Lilia, él sentía que algo le hacía falta. Víctor quería patinar, quería sentir las cuchillas de sus patines rompiendo el hielo y el aire surcando su rostro proporcionándole libertad. </p>
<p>—Extraño patinar —exclama para sí mismo el joven. Como en días anteriores, espera paciente frente a su cama que la hermosa visión de “su futuro yo” pueda aparecer una vez más. </p>
<p>El reloj marca la una y Víctor comienza a cabecear; no obstante, una corazonada le dice que hoy debe permanecer despierto. Siguiendo este presentimiento, Víctor se levanta de la cama y estira un poco sus músculos. Mueve con cuidado su tobillo izquierdo, aún duele un poco, parece que debe tomar más reposo.</p>
<p>—¡Al fin! —exclama emocionado el muchacho y se acerca con ansias al espejo. Observa el ya conocido cuarto de baño, pero no ve a nadie más. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?</p>
<p>Víctor espera un minuto, dos… espera lo que parece una eternidad, pero nada cambia. Nadie aparece. El muchacho comienza a impacientarse. ¿Qué caso tiene ver una habitación vacía y desordenada?</p>
<p>Después de esperar media hora, Víctor se da por vencido. Está cansado y en unas horas debe ir a consulta. Quizás este desaire le enseñe que es mejor dejar ser al espejo y descansar como Yakov manda. Es momento de olvidarse de esta visión.</p>
<p>Y entonces, cuando Víctor está a punto de rendirse, alguien entra al cuarto de baño. Los ojitos azules de Víctor brillan con emoción, pues no es su futuro yo quien ha entrado a la habitación, es el lindo chico asiático quien se encuentra ordenando el cuarto de baño.</p>
<p>Víctor lo observa de pies a cabeza. Su cabello es negro y brilla a contraluz. Es delgado y calculando, más o menos de su altura actual. Empero se ve muy joven, Víctor no apostaría a que ambos tengan la misma edad. Si el joven vive con su otro yo mayor, pensaría él que ambos pasan ya de los veintitantos.</p>
<p>—¿Cuántos años tendré yo? —se pregunta Vitya en un vano intento de usar el espejo cual ventana para intentar ver mejor al chico que está agachado frente al lavabo; sin embargo al hacerlo golpea su nariz en el proceso—. ¡Auch!</p>
<p>El corazón de Vitya da un vuelco, el lindo chico de lentes lo observa asombrado. Sus manos delgadas sostienen el espejo que estaba a punto de caer. La sorpresa de Víctor se ve reflejada en esos grandes ojos de tonalidad chocolate y el patinador más joven se siente perdido en ellos.</p>
<p>«Es hermoso». Piensa Víctor, al ver más de cerca esos bonitos ojos, que aún ocultos detrás de las gruesas gafas, destellan una mirada tierna y un poco sorprendida. Ambos permanecen así por unos cuantos segundos y Víctor piensa en una loca posibilidad. ¿Será posible?</p>
<p>Al momento de escribir este relato, caigo en cuenta de algo: Víctor Nikiforov, ya sea joven o en sus veinte, es una persona poco convencional. Un genio experto en sorprender a la gente no solo en la pista de hielo, sino en su forma innata de ser. En el cajón, del lado de espejo que protagoniza este cuento, Víctor saca un lápiz labial y, en tonos rojos escribe una simple palabra:</p>
<p class="has-text-align-center has-text-color">
  <em>“Hello!”</em>
</p>
<p>El joven sabe que el mensaje ha llegado, pues el lindo chico que lo observaba atento palidece al mismo tiempo que ahoga un grito. ¿Asustado? Quizás. ¿Dispuesto a huir? Víctor espera que no. Su emocionado corazón le dicen al joven patinador, que la persona que ahora busca algo de su lado del espejo, no es del tipo que huye sin más.</p>
<p class="has-text-align-center has-text-color">
  <em>“Hi!”</em>
</p>
<p>Víctor sonríe emocionado ante el saludo, así que borra con el puño el propio para comenzar a escribir. No obstante, el tiempo es cruel, por lo tanto, la visión que tiene ahora frente a él comienza a desaparecer. Víctor no quiere eso, quiere platicar con ese lindo muchacho, quiere saber de él, de su vida. Para ese momento, ¿se habrá curado totalmente de esta molesta lesión?</p>
<p>—¡No te vayas! —exclama desesperado poniendo ambas manos sobre el espejo—. Por favor, no me dejes.</p>
<p>El muchacho de cabello azabache le sonríe con dulzura y escribe algo más antes de desaparecer.</p>
<p>—¿Qué? No entiendo, ¿eso es japonés o chino? ¿Qué significa?</p>
<p>Pero la visión ya ha desaparecido, solo prevalece el mensaje carmesí brillando en contraste de los rayos de luna llena que inunda ya otro punto de la habitación. Víctor intenta reproducir los trazos desde su lado, para intentar más tarde descubrir su significado.</p>
<hr class="wp-block-separator has-text-color has-background is-style-default"/>
<p>Conforme pasa el tiempo solemos olvidar los detalles de nuestros recuerdos. Aunque cada vivencia se almacena sin demora dentro de nuestra cabeza, por una u otra razón, solo recordamos fragmentos del rompecabezas que conforman nuestro corazón. Recordamos lo que sentimos y lo rememoramos cuando esa emoción se asemeja a nuestro sentir actual.</p>
<p>En un departamento dentro de un elegante suburbio en San Petersburgo, el pentacampeón, Víctor Nikiforov, observa maravillado un mensaje carmesí escrito en idioma japonés sobre su antiguo espejo.</p>
<p>—¡Yuuri!</p>
<p>—¿Sí? —el cabello desordenado de Yuuri Katsuki es lo primero que se asoma por la puerta del baño, el joven tiene un cesto de ropa sucia entre sus brazos.</p>
<p>—¿Tú escribiste eso? —señala Víctor el mensaje. Yuuri compone un gesto de sorpresa y se acerca al espejo para contemplarlo. </p>
<p>—Entré al baño en la madrugada e intente ordenar un poco el desastre que había en él —Víctor río para sí, pues él era el principal culpable de ese “desastre”—. Lo que me pasó luego… creo que fue solo un sueño.</p>
<p>Víctor tomó una toalla, la mojó y procedió a limpiar el bello espejo. Víctor sabía que Yuuri era un hombre muy hábil y aún así, se sorprendió de la destreza de su novio para escribir medio dormido en dirección contraria para que el mensaje pudiera leerse a la perfección si cierta persona estaba leyéndolo, digamos del otro lado.</p>
<p>Sí, su Yuuri es muy listo y Víctor ahora acaba de recordar algo muy importante.</p>
<p>—Gracias, cariño —sonríe Víctor y Yuuri lo observa con curiosidad—. Necesitaba escuchar esas palabras… o leerlas, bueno, tú me entiendes.</p>
<p>Yuuri parpadea un par de veces, nota la marcha carmesí que hay en la toalla con la que Víctor ha limpiado el espejo y le dedica a su novio la sonrisa más dulce de su haber.</p>
<p>—Cuando lo necesites.</p>
<p>Víctor sonríe enamorado, corona la montaña de basura dentro del cesto con la toalla, ahora sucia, y se propone a salir del cuarto de baño junto a su amado. Juntos, como llevan haciéndolo desde hace más de un año.</p>
<p>—¿Sabías que mi abuela me regaló este espejo?</p>
<p>—Ya me lo has contado —contesta Yuuri, con un dejo divertido en la voz.</p>
<p>—Ahora que lo recuerdo, ella me dijo que era un espejo mágico del cual recibiría ayuda de quién más me quisiera, cuando más lo necesitara.</p>
<p>—¿En serio?</p>
<p>—¿Sabes, Yuuri? Me alegro mucho haber traído este espejo a nuestra casa.</p>
<p>—Y yo de haberte visto tan adorable a esa edad.</p>
<p>—¡Yuuri, ven a mis brazos!</p>
<p>—¡Víctor, la ropa! ¡Víctoooooooor!</p>
<p class="has-text-align-center has-text-color">“大丈夫”</p>
<p class="has-text-align-center">“Todo va a estar bien”</p>
<p>FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Y eso es todo!</p>
<p>Espero les haya gustado este breve relato. Le agradezco mucho a mi querida Naty, quien me ayudó a aterrizar la idea y darle forma. ¡Gracias, hermosa! Y a ustedes, mil gracias por leer, por dejar una estrellita o un comentario. ¡Lo que ustedes gusten!</p>
<p>Nos vemos en otra actualización. Estoy trabajando para ponerme al corriente con mis pendientes.</p>
<p>xoxo</p>
<p>Sam.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Medidas extremas, para casos desesperados</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola a todos!</p>
<p>Este OS fue escrito como premio a la dinámica por el cumpleaños de Yuuri Katsuki dentro del grupo de FB Victuuri is Love &amp; Life . Nuestra ganadora de la rifa, Ale Martínez, nos proporcionó el siguiente prompt:</p>
<p>“Supongo que iría a uno escolar, entre un profesor y un alumno. Podrían poner a Vitya como profesor y a Yuuri como su alumno, también puede ser al revés, supongo que eso sería todo (?) Me gustaría algo…entre hot haha, y romántico, claro si se puede”.</p>
<p>Y, como al cliente lo que pide, aquí tenemos el resultado. Esta es una historia entre un estudiante de la maestría de Administración llamado Yuuri Katsuki y su sexy profesor y asesor de proyecto, Víctor Nikiforov.</p>
<p>La idea original es de Natalia Solano, yo solo fui la humilde ejecutora. Aprovecho para dedicarle esta historia en las vísperas de su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades, Naty! ¡Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo!</p>
<p>Advertencias: mención de juguetes y potenciadores sexuales, relación entre alumno y profesor (ambos mayores de edad). </p>
<p>Personajes: Yuuri Katsuki, Víctor Nikiforov, Chris Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont</p>
<p>Género: Romance, comedia, ¿erótico? (esto último juzguenlo ustedes)</p>
<p>Sin más que agregar, espero esta historia sea de su agrado. ¡Disfruten!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PRIMER ACTO</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Eres un demente, Phichit Chulanont!</p>
<p>Las miradas de todos los presentes se centran en la persona que acaba de emitir el escandaloso sonido. El sonrojo en el rostro de Yuuri Katsuki llega a niveles inimaginables al percatarse de que todos los miran. Avergonzado, el chico de lentes de montura azul se sienta con rapidez. Pasando esa acción por alto, los demás estudiantes regresan a sus lecturas como si nada hubiera pasado.</p>
<p> —Yuuri, no hagas ruido o me volverán a vetar de la biblioteca. —Conteniendo la risa, su compañero, Phichit, intenta razonar con él.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo quieres que me ponga después de lo que acabas de decirme? —pregunta Yuuri, sus grandes ojos cafés son lo único visible detrás del enorme libro que ha impuesto a modo de barrera entre el risueño Phichit y él.</p>
<p>—Lamento decirte, mi querido amigo, que es tu deber pagar la apuesta.</p>
<p>Yuuri lo observa. Le ruega con sus adorables ojitos por un poco de compasión; no obstante, Yuuri lo conoce a la perfección: sabe que Phichit es un verdugo malvado que no va a ceder por ningún motivo ante uno de sus constantes caprichos. </p>
<p>—Está bien —suspira Yuuri con resignación después de unos minutos en los que Phichit se dedica a rogarle, fingiendo un chillido de cachorro herido—. ¿Cuánto tiempo debo llevarlo?</p>
<p>Phichit, emocionado hasta la médula, se apresura a sacar una pequeña caja, la cual contiene la penitencia que el buen Yuuri debe pagar por perder la dichosa apuesta. La tiende frente a él, para que la observe en su totalidad:</p>
<p>
  <em>“Plug anal wireless”</em>
</p>
<p>—No sé si pueda hacerlo…</p>
<p>—¿Acaso lo que escucho es un dejo de duda en esa vocecita cantarina?</p>
<p>—No. —La respuesta es contundente, mas el tono contradice la aseveración.</p>
<p>—¿Será acaso posible que Yuuri Katsuki no sea capaz de saldar una apuesta que, de la forma más justa y honrada, fue ganada por su mejor amigo?</p>
<p>¡Eso sí que no! Yuuri puede aceptar muchas cosas, pero que pongan en duda su palabra, causa estragos en su orgullo herido. En definitiva, no puede permitírselo. Yuuri mira a su amigo con determinación y extiende su mano para sostener el objeto:</p>
<p>—¡Dame esa cosa! </p>
<p>—¡Sabía que mi mejor amigo era un hombre de palabra! —Sonríe Phichit mientras pasa la misteriosa caja a su amigo—. ¡No me mires así!, yo no fui quién perdió la apuesta.</p>
<p>—¡Lo sé, Phichit, ya te dije que lo haré! —Yuuri se apresura a guardar la caja en su mochila—. ¿Cuánto tiempo debo traerlo puesto?</p>
<p>Phichit, quien a leguas se nota que está disfrutando el momento, compone un gesto de concentración para finalmente contestar la pregunta.</p>
<p>—El resto del día. —Con la mano derecha, Phichit hace énfasis en el tiempo—. Es la una y media, así que ya no queda mucho tiempo de clases, por hoy.</p>
<p>—Pero, Phichit-kun —en forma de ruego, Yuuri utiliza su última arma: llamar a su mejor amigo con ese sufijo que solo utiliza para él—. ¿No podría ser mañana? Hoy tengo asesoría con el profesor Nikiforov.</p>
<p>—¿Con Víctor? ¡No me acordaba!</p>
<p>—No finjas que no lo sabías.</p>
<p>—Claro que lo sé —señala Phichit con el índice—. Te ves más bonito cuando tienes tu ansiada asesoría. No sé cómo le haces, debe ser algo natural en ti.</p>
<p>—¡No es así! </p>
<p>—Lo es, créeme. Aunque ¡puedes verte aún mejor! Víctor tiene que darse cuenta que te mueres por él.</p>
<p>—¡Yo no me muero por él! Y creo que deberías dirigirte al profesor Nikiforov como corresponde. Imparte clases en esta universidad, ¿recuerdas?</p>
<p>—Y nosotros somos estudiantes de maestría, mi estimado. Además, recuerda que nuestro querido profesor prefiere que nos dirijamos a él por su nombre de pila.</p>
<p>Yuuri tenía en cuenta ese detalle. Había conocido al profesor Nikiforov en su primer semestre de la universidad, y precisamente lo que explicaba Phichit había sido una de las pocas condiciones que el joven catedrático había impuesto en su clase.</p>
<p>
  <em>—Soy solo cuatro años mayor que ustedes, no es necesario que me hablen con tanta formalidad.</em>
</p>
<p>Pasando por alto el hecho de que a Yuuri le costó todo su esfuerzo llamar al profesor Nikiforov por su nombre de pila y, de hecho, seguía refiriéndose a él como “profesor Nikiforov”, de inmediato, su materia se convirtió en su favorita de ese semestre, y no solo porque el profesor fuera increíblemente atractivo, si no porque Víctor Nikiforov tenía la facilidad para explicar temas que, en boca de otros, podrían sonar aburridos y monótonos. </p>
<p>Al terminar el semestre, Yuuri se había deprimido levemente al darse cuenta que quizás no volvería a ver al profesor Nikiforov impartiendo clase. Sin embargo, el estudiante de la carrera de Administración de empresas, no contaba con el hecho de que Víctor también impartía otras materias además de <em>Principios básicos de administración.</em> </p>
<p>Misteriosamente, las materias que impartía el profesor se volvían las favoritas de Yuuri. Pasado sexto semestre, Yuuri Katsuki tuvo que aceptar una realidad: tenía un <em>crush</em> innegable con el atractivo profesor Nikiforov.</p>
<p>No obstante, debido a su tímida personalidad y su alto deber moral como estudiante de esa prestigiosa universidad, Yuuri se resignó a dejar el asunto de su crush con el profesor Nikiforov como algo meramente platónico. Yuuri se alegraba al verlo dando clases, se contentaba con el breve saludo que le dedicaba cuando se encontraban en la cafetería y disfrutaba el pequeño vuelco en su corazón, cada vez que el profesor le sonreía cuando se veían a lo lejos en los pasillos. Víctor Nikiforov era como un ídolo que él admiraría por siempre y en apariencia, Yuuri estaba feliz con esa simple idea.</p>
<p>Pasaron los cuatro años reglamentarios para culminar su carrera y Yuuri supuso que su vida se alejaría de la universidad, así como de su amado profesor; no obstante, el destino le había brindado la oportunidad de estudiar una maestría y, lo mejor de todo, es que le fue asignado al profesor Nikiforov como asesor de su tema de investigación.</p>
<p>Una oportunidad única en la vida.</p>
<p>Yuuri disfrutaba mucho ese tiempo a solas con Víctor, las pláticas acerca de su tesis eran enriquecedoras y ambos se llevaban muy bien. O tan bien como podían llevarse alumno y profesor.  </p>
<p>—Ese suéter te cubre mucho, pero la camisa que traes abajo te favorece. Podríamos peinarte también. ¡Sí, definitivamente sin el suéter te verás más guapo! </p>
<p>—¿Qué? —El comentario de Phichit logra sacar de su ensimismamiento a Yuuri. Phichit lo toma del brazo y, con el menor ruido posible, sale junto con su mejor amigo de la biblioteca. Yuuri solo alcanza a botar el libro que estaba “leyendo” y, para su fortuna, aterriza escandalosamente sobre el cesto de libros devueltos.</p>
<p>—¡Pero qué escándalo! —exclama la amargada bibliotecaria, quien de inmediato se apresura a colgar una foto de Phichit en el apartado de prohibición de entrada a la biblioteca.</p>
<p>—¡Oh, de nuevo me prohibieron la entrada! Espero que hayan puesto la foto que les proporcioné —lloriquea un tanto decepcionado Phichit. Luego, se encoge de hombros y, como si nada de lo anterior descrito hubiese pasado, prosigue a arrastrar a un renuente Yuuri hasta los sanitarios. </p>
<p>—¿Qué haces, Phichit? —Antes de entrar al baño, Yuuri logra zafarse del agarre de su amigo.</p>
<p>—Te ayudo a pagar tu apuesta —concluye Phichit—. Aquí y durante las siguientes horas. ¡Ahora ve y pon eso en tu tierno trasero de durazno!</p>
<p>Yuuri traga saliva, el peso de la pequeña caja aumenta en su espalda, como si de plomo se tratase.</p>
<p>—¿Estás seguro que es seguro, Phichit? ¿Y si me lastimo?</p>
<p>—¡Qué va! He leído fics donde patinan con ellos puestos. </p>
<p>—Eso es solo fantasía, ¿lo sabías?</p>
<p>—¡Vamos, Yuuri! Ya no pongas más pretextos. </p>
<p>Yuuri suspira y acepta su cruel destino: debe entrar al baño, meterse ese plug <em>en salva es la parte</em> y andar como si nada por la vida durante el resto del día, de otra forma Phichit nunca lo dejaría tranquilo. </p>
<p>—Vigila que no venga nadie.</p>
<p>—Por supuesto, mi querido licenciado.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>SEGUNDO ACTO</strong>
</p>
<p>—Hoy estás exquisitamente atractivo, <em>mon chérie</em>.</p>
<p>—¡Gracias! Entonces, ¿me veo bien? —Un joven profesor de cabello plateado platica casualmente en su pequeña sala de profesores con su compañero, Chris Giacometti. </p>
<p>—Estaba a punto de preguntarte si tienes una cita hoy, pero recordé que es jueves. ¿Te toca asesoría con Katsuki?</p>
<p>—Así es —repone el profesor Nikiforov, apresurando un café a sus labios.</p>
<p>Chris sonríe coqueto y se recarga con soltura en el respaldo del mullido sillón que comparte con el profesor Nikiforov. Con las manos entrelazadas y sus piernas cruzadas, observa atento al atractivo profesor, quien luce muy apuesto. El traje gris claro ceñido a su cuerpo combina a la perfección con el cabello en tonos plateados que se encuentra cuidadosamente peinado con el producto, que Chris puede apostar, es el más caro de la ciudad. Zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados, calcetines a juego, mancuernillas para ocasiones especiales y una sobria y elegante corbata que hace juego con el tono acuamarina de los ojos del profesor Nikiforov, complementan el vestuario. Chris piensa que cualquier persona con un poco de líbido no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de retozar gustoso con semejante ejemplar. No obstante, el profesor Giacometti, experto en idiomas, sabe que siempre, en cualquier supuesto, hay una excepción a la regla.</p>
<p>Y esa excepción tiene por nombre Yuuri Katsuki.</p>
<p>—Sin embargo, mi querido profesor —Chris cambia su postura para sujetar con delicadeza la mandíbula del atractivo profesor acercando su rostro peligrosamente. Un clásico movimiento de seducción en su haber—. ¿No ha exagerado hoy con su arreglo?</p>
<p>—La asesoría está a punto de comenzar, será mejor que te alejes.</p>
<p>Chris emite un silbido impresionado y, con parsimonia, se aleja de su colega. </p>
<p>—El punto, mi atractivo profesor, es que Katsuki no se dé cuenta que mueres por él.</p>
<p>—¡Pero es que yo muero por Yuuri! —contesta con vehemencia Víctor con el corazón en la mano—. Aunque, parece que él no se da cuenta. Eso duele mucho, ¿sabes?</p>
<p>¿Es eso cierto? Chris rememora su primer año como profesor. Tener un atractivo innato en la mayoría de los casos supone una ventaja; no obstante, en una universidad donde los jóvenes están aún explorando las delicias del amor, tal vez ser guapo no es la mejor opción. </p>
<p>Desde su ingreso, el profesor Giacometti ha sido el centro de atención de alumnas, alumnos, profesores y cualquiera que guste de un guapo rubio de ojos coquetos. </p>
<p>Afortunadamente, el rector, Yakov Feltsman, en uno de sus tantos arranques de ira, le mencionó a Chris, en su  primera semana de clases, que la historia se repetía y que eso le pasaba por contratar a otro candidato que más que profesor, parecía modelo. </p>
<p>Tan intrigado hubo estado, que Chris se quedó esperando con paciencia en la dirección hasta averiguar la razón de ese comentario. Fue ahí donde conoció a Víctor, quien igual de asediado que él, prefería mantenerse al margen la mayor parte del tiempo posible en la sala de profesores que tenían asignada.</p>
<p>Con el tiempo, ambos se hicieron amigos al compartir un problema principal en sus vidas como profesores. Sin embargo, Chris se percató de que algo más aquejaba al guapo profesor Nikiforov. </p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Tan tarde y corrigiendo exámenes? —en esa ocasión, Chris estaba a punto de irse. Era viernes por la tarde en fin de mes y la mayoría de estudiantes e incluso profesores ya no se encontraban en el campus. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Solo estoy repasando las respuestas —se limitó a contestar Víctor, la forma delicada con la que tomaba el examen, llamó la atención del astuto profesor. Chris se acercó para contemplar el dichoso examen. Calificado con la nota más alta, se encontraba coronado por el nombre: Katsuki Yuuri.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—El examen perfecto, Katsuki es sin duda, un excelente alumno.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Lo conoces?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> —Este semestre toma francés básico conmigo. Su acento es sexy…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>El comentario, hecho con todo el dolo posible, cumplió su cometido: Chris puede darse una idea del crush que el profesor Nikiforov tiene para con su alumno. Quizás, como docente, Chris debió decirle a su colega que no era muy bien visto que un maestro estableciera un vínculo amoroso con un alumno. Quizás lo mejor sería aconsejarle a Víctor que desista de ese “amor imposible”. Sí, quizás… lástima que la palabra quizás no es sinónimo de seguramente, pues a partir de ese momento, Chris animó a un renuente Víctor a confesar sus sentimientos para con Katsuki, ya que por su parte, el cupido Giacometti, como él mismo se denominaba, había observado al objetivo. No tenía duda alguna: Yuuri Katsuki también gustaba de su querido amigo; no obstante, había un detalle enorme que representaba un importante obstáculo en su labor como agente del amor.</em>
</p>
<p>—Yo insisto que solo es extremadamente tímido. —En el presente, Chris exclama su acostumbrado argumento, mas no por decirlo el asunto estaba arreglado.</p>
<p>—Lo sé. —Por enésima vez, Víctor acomoda su elegante corbata, observa una vez más el reloj, antes de agregar—: y mira que he intentado de todo para conquistarlo. ¿Es que acaso no soy lo suficientemente atractivo? </p>
<p>Víctor compone un simpático puchero acompañado por algo que suena como «Yuuri representa un golpe bajo a mi autoestima, ¿sabes?». Chris ríe una vez más y, ante el rostro ofendido de su mejor amigo, decide asestar el acostumbrado argumento:</p>
<p>—Tienes que aceptar que tampoco eres la persona más directa en el mundo, ¿lo sabes?</p>
<p>Muy a su pesar, Víctor intenta refutar en un principio, sin embargo, al serle imposible encontrar un buen argumento, el joven profesor opta por cerrar la boca. Chris suspira, resignado.</p>
<p>—Víctor, cada día que pasa significan veinticuatro horas menos de posibilidades de expresar tus sentimientos. —El semblante de ambos luce serio, el tema es delicado, por supuesto—. Podía comprender tu renuencia cuando Katsuki era estudiante, sin embargo, eso es cosa del pasado. Actualmente, él está estudiando una maestría. El destino lo puso de nuevo en tu camino y tú sigues sin declarar tus sentimientos. ¿Qué estás esperando, amigo? Probablemente después de terminar su maestría, Katsuki ya no vuelva a la universidad nunca más.</p>
<p>—No es como que ambos seamos perfectos desconocidos…</p>
<p>—Te la compro, ¿tienes su número de celular?</p>
<p>—Por supuesto, ¡tiene a su tierno perrito Vicchan como foto de perfil!</p>
<p>—¿Has hablado con él de otro tema que no sea estrictamente académico?</p>
<p>—Sí. El otro día, compartimos nuestras impresiones acerca de marcas de pañales para perros.</p>
<p>Chris contiene, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, las ganas de golpearse con la mano en la cabeza. En su opinión, Víctor es todo un conquistador, ¿por qué se contiene tanto cuando se trata de Yuuri?</p>
<p>—¿Amas a Yuuri, Víctor? —inquiere Chris, con seriedad. La reacción de Víctor no se hace esperar, un hermoso sonrojo cubre las mejillas pálidas del docente. Al principio, Víctor queda sin habla, mas no tarda mucho para recuperar la compostura.</p>
<p>—No es como que yo ame a Yuuri, no lo conozco lo suficiente —con la mano nuevamente en el pecho, Víctor intenta explicar ese extraño sentimiento—. Es solo que, cuando lo veo, siento mi corazón latir muy fuerte. Es como si ese bombeo constante me dijera que debo estar con Yuuri. Lo siento aquí dentro. Hay una conexión muy fuerte entre ambos. </p>
<p>—¿Quieres que te sirva más café? —Víctor parpadea un par de veces debido al cambio abrupto en la conversación. </p>
<p>—Te lo agradecería. Yuuri llegará en cualquier momento, lo mejor será que me vaya alistando. </p>
<p>Víctor se dirige al baño para terminar de verificar si está “presentable”. Aprovechando el momento, Chris se acerca a la cafetera y, una vez servida esa bebida que más que un simple líquido, parece el combustible de todo adulto funcional; saca de su bolsillo una simpática pastillita azul, la cual destruye hasta convertirla en polvo con una de las tazas del lugar. </p>
<p>Ignora Chris si su plan funcionará, ruega que el mismo dé frutos y no tenga graves consecuencias. No es mala voluntad o algún afán por perjudicar a Víctor, es solo que si el bendito <em>sildenafilo</em> no ayuda a ese par de tórtolos a pasar a primera base, nada, absolutamente nada lo conseguirá.</p>
<p>Medidas extremas, para casos desesperados.</p>
<p>—Igual y se saltan esa primera base —musita Chris para sí.</p>
<p>—No sabía que te gustara el béisbol —comenta Víctor, tan impecablemente arreglado que parece emitir un brillo natural de él—. Te ves más del tipo que le gusta el patinaje artístico.</p>
<p>Chris observa cómo Víctor toma con ansias el café, el profesor se detiene a la mitad y adopta una expresión confundida, dirigida hacía el líquido oscuro. Giacometti decide que es mejor distraerlo un poco:</p>
<p>—Tienes razón, soy del tipo que disfruta ver a los patinadores ejecutando piruetas. Sus traseros son como arte.</p>
<p>—¿Chris?</p>
<p>—Dime, <em>mon chérie</em></p>
<p>—No vuelvas a prepararme un café. Esto sabe horrible.</p>
<p>—Como tú digas, querido, como tú digas.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>TERCER ACTO</strong>
</p>
<p>Acostado sobre la mullida alfombra, Yuuri Katsuki se deja vencer por el placer que embriaga su cuerpo. El vaivén constante provocado por cada estocada de Nikiforov, liberan las endorfinas suficientes para que Yuuri gima con fuerza y se sujete con firmeza de esa espalda ancha del cuerpo que se encuentra encima de él. </p>
<p>«Esto está mal». No puede quitarse ese pensamiento, mas no por eso deja de sentirse tan bien… Yuuri intenta recordar, con el poco raciocinio que le queda, cómo es que una simple asesoría ha llegado a estas instancias sexuales. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Después de subir las escaleras, Yuuri da la vuelta y comienza a caminar con lentitud por el largo pasillo que lo conduce a la salita del profesor Nikiforov. Puntual, como el buen estudiante que es, llega temprano a su cita que en otras circunstancias, sería el momento más feliz de su día.</p>
<p>De no ser claro, por el bendito plug que vibra levemente dentro de su trasero.</p>
<p>Un punto a su favor, en el pequeño lapso de tiempo que ha tenido ese objetivo obstruyendo su retaguardia, es que afortunadamente no ha representado mayor inconveniente para sus actividades escolares. Acostumbrarse al plug no fue difícil, solo debía ser cuidadoso de no lastimarse.</p>
<p>Por fin, Yuuri y su clásica mochila al hombro llegan a la puerta de la sala de maestros. El muchacho opta por esperar en el pasillo, pues  escucha que el profesor Giacometti está platicando con su asesor. </p>
<p>«Mejor espero afuera», Yuuri se queda parado, fuera de la vista de ambos profesores. No es que no le agrade el profesor Giacometti, es solo que la sexy figura del profesor de idiomas representa cierto peligro para él…, y su trasero. Lo mejor es no tentar al destino hoy. </p>
<p>Cuando esperamos tendemos a divagar: «¿habré cerrado la puerta de mi casa?», «¿qué sería bueno cenar hoy?», «¿fue beso o fue abrazo?». En este caso, Yuuri no es la excepción. El muchacho acaba de recordar que debía traer una prueba gratis de los pañales para perro que él prometió entregarle al profesor Nikiforov la sesión anterior; por lo que, Yuuri descuelga su mochila del hombro y mientras rebusca dentro de ella comienzan los vestigios de su inevitable desgracia.</p>
<p>«No puede ser», piensa un desesperado Yuuri, quién para evitar gritar del placer producido por el plug que vibra cual celular con notificaciones de un chisme enorme en <em>whatsapp</em>, se pone de cuclillas rogando con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se lo trague.</p>
<p>—¡Yuuri! ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué haces en el suelo?</p>
<p>La profunda voz del profesor Giacometti funciona como una catapulta que eleva al más joven y lo forza a levantarse, provocando que el plug se vuelva a activar con ahora mayor velocidad. </p>
<p>—Yo estaba… ¡estaba recogiendo un lápiz que se me cayó! —con todas sus fuerzas, Yuuri intenta sonar casual.</p>
<p>—¿Te sientes mal? —pregunta Chris. Yuuri asiente enérgicamente, las vibraciones dentro de su ano continúan y él no puede sentirse peor. Yuuri siente el tacto de una fría mano posándose sobre su frente—. Tienes muy coloradas las mejillas.</p>
<p>—E… estoy bi… bien.</p>
<p>—¡Oh, Yuuri! Con esa voz podrías conquistar a un ejército. Supongo que es la emoción de la asesoría. No olvides cerrar la puerta, querido.</p>
<p>Una vez que el profesor Giacometti se marcha, Yuuri toma el picaporte para entrar a la sala de profesores. Toca y, ante el permiso de Víctor de pasar, cierra la puerta tras de él. </p>
<p>—Bienvenido, Yuuri. Te estaba esperando.</p>
<p>Ante esa voz varonil, Yuuri siente sus piernas flaquear. ¿Es su imaginación o el ritmo del plug ha aumentado? La sala de profesores no era muy grande, de hecho, en el campus hay diversas salas. Los profesores suelen compartirlas entre dos o tres colegas, de esa forma, es cómodo realizar asesorías personalizadas con los alumnos de postgrado. </p>
<p>La salita en cuestión es de uso exclusivo para el profesor Nikiforov y Giacometti. Con un escritorio al fondo y otro más pegado a la ventana cubiertas con cortinas semitransparentes, entre el camino al escritorio de Víctor y la puerta hay un cómodo sillón donde Chris prefiere realizar sus asesorías. Eso más la cafetera y una pequeña mesita constituyen el pequeño sendero que Yuuri debe atravesar para llegar a su destino; no obstante, en ese momento parece el interminable camino de la serpiente.</p>
<p>Al fin, después de lo que se siente como una eternidad, el alumno de postgrado llega a su destino. Con la excitación creciente en su ser, Yuuri escucha a lo lejos la instrucción de Víctor de sentarse frente a él y, con cuidado, procede a hacerlo.</p>
<p>«Maldición», piensa el joven al no poder evitar reprimir un gemido que surge desde el fondo de su garganta. Yuuri llega a una resolución: lo mejor es cancelar la asesoría por hoy. Está a punto de hacerlo, cuando Víctor comienza la conversación.</p>
<p>—Recibí el correo con los avances de tu trabajo de investigación. En verdad, Yuuri, creo que es un gran tema el que has escogido. Estoy complacido con el avance que llevas hasta este momento.</p>
<p>Yuuri traga saliva e intenta serenarse, quiere hablar y decirle al profesor Nikiforov que hoy no se siente bien y que solo entró a pedirle permiso de tener esta asesoría otro día. Mas sabe que sus intentos serán en vano, Víctor está absorto en su conversación y Yuuri en lo atractivo que luce hoy su profesor.</p>
<p>—Solo tengo una observación, ¿el objeto de estudio de tu investigación es el restaurante que dirigen tus padres?… ¿Yuuri, me escuchas?</p>
<p>—Sí, yo…. ¡Ah, sí! ¡Así! no quiero decir, es así…</p>
<p>Requiere toda su fuerza de voluntad no abalanzarse sobre el apuesto profesor. Yuuri ha tenido que suprimir ese sentimiento que emana de su corazón, desde que se dio cuenta de la atracción que ha tenido para con Nikiforov, años atrás. Yuuri ya sabía que esas asesorías serían una dulce tortura, mas el sentimiento de sentirse escuchado por Víctor y la satisfacción de ver ese hermoso rostro alumbrarse con una sonrisa cada que él le mostraba un avance, eran un premio que a él le encanta obtener. Cuando acabara su maestría, probablemente Yuuri no volvería a la universidad, así que de momento el alumno pedía al cielo un poco más del tiempo de Víctor en espera de aprovecharlo al máximo.</p>
<p>Es por eso que Yuuri agradece al cielo cuando detecta en su ser que la vibración del plug se ha detenido. Escucha con atención la pregunta que formula el profesor y, aún con el tono más ronco de lo acostumbrado, logra formular una oración coherente:</p>
<p>—El restaurante de mi familia es pequeño. Junto a mi hermana planeamos una expansión, por eso mi interés de hacer esta maestría… —Es malo cantar victoria en cualquier competición y en este caso, en su competencia contra el bendito plug, pues ahora se ha activado con más fuerza, lo que provoca en Yuuri un gemido intenso entre esta y la última palabra que logra responder: —profesor.</p>
<p>Huir es la opción que se le antoja más, pues no es tonto y sabe que el profesor Nikiforov se ha percatado del sonido lascivo y, seguramente, ahora piensa que es un completo depravado. Yuuri intenta levantarse para salir despavorido del lugar, más el amago de hacerlo provoca otro espasmo en su trasero y otra exclamación sugerente se suma.</p>
<p>—¿Estás bien, Yuuri? —La voz del profesor Nikiforov suena preocupada, Yuuri se siente morir por placer y por pena. Reprime otro gemido para poder contestar:</p>
<p>—Sí.</p>
<p>Finalmente, después de lo que parece una eternidad, Yuuri escucha a Víctor decir que la sesión se cancela y es mejor que la programen para otro día. Yuuri siente escocer sus ojos, se arrepiente de haber aceptado cumplir la tonta apuesta con Phichit, pues ahora Víctor seguro se ha decepcionado de él. </p>
<p>«Y yo que pensaba declararme cuando obtuviera la maestría». Piensa Yuuri decepcionado. Se arrepiente, pues en ningún momento contempló que este absurdo asunto de las apuestas terminara en una situación tan vergonzosa como esta.</p>
<p>Cuando Yuuri intenta preguntar cuándo debe volver, por respuesta escucha con un sonido similar al suyo, pero esta vez proveniente de la garganta del profesor Nikiforov. Por instinto, Yuuri toma la mano de su maestro y pregunta:</p>
<p>—Profesor, ¿está bien?</p>
<p>—No. —El tono entrecortado del profesor preocupa a Yuuri, provocando que, de momento se olvide del constante vibrato en su trasero—. Te suplico que te vengas… ¡no! que te vayas… mañana… mañana podremos terminar esta reunión.</p>
<p>Yuuri traga saliva y siente cómo el frío sudor se escurre por su cuello. Quiere saber si Víctor se encuentra bien, pues al verlo a detalle, el profesor se muerde constantemente los labios y un ligero sonrojo inunda sus pálidas mejillas. Sin embargo, lo más prudente es salir de ahí.</p>
<p>Empero eso planea Yuuri, sus piernas planean otra cosa. Por ejemplo: ceder ante su peso y la excitación. Yuuri resbala y cae de rodillas sobre la alfombra. Es imposible a estas alturas acallar su voz.</p>
<p>Una mano lo toma con suavidad y una grave voz le pregunta por su bienestar. Es la misma voz que ha soñado desde hace años, esa que lo hace suspirar y querer ser mejor cada día. Yuuri dirige su mirada a esos ojos azules que brillan y lo miran con una expresión difícil de explicar. Yuuri levanta la mano y acaricia la suave piel de su profesor. Se deleita al tacto y quiere saber si los labios entreabiertos frente a él son igual de suaves.</p>
<p>Al diablo todo el raciocinio, Yuuri se acerca con lentitud a su profesor. En medio del beso, suspira por ese nombre que tiene grabado en el corazón.</p>
<p>—Víctor…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Desde el momento en que Víctor ve a Yuuri entrar por la puerta de la salita de maestros, el profesor queda mudo de la impresión. ¿Acaso ese último café que tomó tenía algo extraño? Yuuri luce precioso con su cabello azabache peinado hacia atrás y la camisa negra, cuyas mangas largas están arremangadas a ¾. Víctor jura escuchar un coro de ángeles al ver a su mejor alumno sonreír. Ruega que nadie lo despierte si esto es un sueño.</p>
<p>Después del acostumbrado saludo, Víctor invita a su alumno favorito a tomar asiento. ¿Es su imaginación o Yuuri ha emitido un ligero y excitante quejido al sentarse frente a él?</p>
<p>Con disimulo, Víctor afloja ligeramente su impoluta corbata. Comienza a hacer calor en la salita, aún así Víctor prefiere adoptar su clásico tono profesional y comienza por retomar el tema de la asesoría. No obstante, la respuesta de Yuuri intensifica el calor creciente en la temperatura de Nikiforov.</p>
<p>La exclamación del último sensual gemido causa que ambos no puedan dirigirse la palabra por un largo tiempo más. El rostro de Yuuri se contrae y sus ojos parecen mirar a la nada. Separados solo por el escritorio, Víctor no puede evitar notar que las mejillas de Yuuri lucen un sonrojo natural que hacen que el rostro de su alumno luzca más atractivo. Con disimulo, el profesor dirige su mirada a esos labios, que entreabiertos exhalan aire de forma irregular. Víctor pasa saliva con dificultad, para sacar el pensamiento de querer arremeter contra esa boquita e intenta fijar su concentración en otro asunto.</p>
<p>—Solo tengo una observación, ¿el objeto de estudio de tu investigación es el restaurante que dirigen tus padres?… </p>
<p>Otro gemido y los puños cerrados de su alumno, preocupan al profesor.</p>
<p>—¿Yuuri, me escuchas?</p>
<p>—Sí, yo…. ¡Ah, sí! ¡Así! No, quiero decir, es así…</p>
<p>—¿Es una empresa pequeña? Es importante mencionar esto porque, sería muy extraño que una empresa grande o mediana no contara con una planeación estratégica adecuada. De ser así, tu investigación tendría que centrarse en otros puntos de control interno.</p>
<p>—El restaurante de mi familia es pequeño. Junto a mi hermana planeamos una expansión, por eso mi interés de hacer esta maestría… ¡Ah!… Profesor —La voz de Yuuri endulza el oído del acalorado profesor, es sedosa y sensual.</p>
<p>La sangre de Víctor se congela y, para remediar el brusco cambio de temperatura, comienza a agolparse en su corazón, con furia. La respiración del profesor comienza a entrecortarse. No es su imaginación, la voz de Yuuri es apenas un quejido increíblemente provocativo. Nervioso, el profesor Nikiforov, acomoda los papeles que tiene frente a él en un vano intento de no pensar en Yuuri y su excitante voz.</p>
<p>Aun frente al panorama sexy que tiene frente a él, la preocupación natural que Víctor tiene hacia Yuuri prevalece. </p>
<p>—¿Estás bien, Yuuri?</p>
<p>—Sí… ¡Ah! —suspira el aludido consiguiendo en vano reprimir otro gemido. La sangre que, en un principio bombeaba a su corazón, parece que ha encontrado otro camino más divertido, pues ahora se concentra en su miembro, acrecentando su tamaño.</p>
<p>Esto no puede estar pasando. Piensa Víctor, quien dirige con disimulo su mirada a su entrepierna y ve ahí el producto de su excitación.</p>
<p>—Creo que será mejor dejar la sesión para otro día. —En voz baja, Víctor da la indicación. Centra su mirada en el hombro derecho de su alumno e intenta respirar con tranquilidad. No obstante, el sonido de duda que Yuuri emite ante el comentario suena en extremo lascivo. Víctor no puede evitar emitir un sonido similar. </p>
<p>—¿Profesor? —el tacto de su mano contra la de Yuuri le provoca a Víctor una corriente eléctrica que viaja de su mano por todo el cuerpo y, para su infortunio, desemboca en su pene. Esta erección está fuera de control—. ¿Está bien?</p>
<p>—No —admite Víctor. Un dejo de culpa inunda su voz. No quiere parecer un pervertido, un aprovechado. No frente a Yuuri. Le duele en su noble corazón que Yuuri pudiese pensar eso de él—. Te suplico que te vengas… ¡no! que te vayas… mañana… mañana podremos terminar esta reunión.</p>
<p>Después de lo que a Víctor le parecen siglos, Yuuri retira su cálida mano de la suya y Víctor observa a Yuuri flaquear cuando intenta pararse de la silla. Yuuri se resbala y cae en el suelo, sosteniendo su peso sobre sus rodillas.</p>
<p>—¡Yuuri! —Sin importarle nada más, Víctor corre en su auxilio. Toma a Yuuri de los hombros y queda anonadado ante la belleza de su alumno. </p>
<p>Observa esos ojos en tonalidad chocolate, que se han derretido ante el oscuro deseo y que lo miran con lascivia que él creyó inexistente en el muchacho. Yuuri respira de modo entrecortado, cada respiración viene acompañada de un exquisito gemido. En su frente, perlada de sudor, se pegan algunos cabellos rebeldes que le proporcionan al maestro el cuadro más seductor que ha visto en su vida. </p>
<p>—¿Estás bien? —pregunta el preocupado maestro, mas calla al sentir el tacto cálido de una mano que acaricia su mejilla. Calla y cierra los ojos para dejarse llevar por esa caricia que lo acerca lentamente a unos suaves y exquisitos labios que ahora se mecen contra los suyos. </p>
<p>Víctor se deja llevar por ese sentimiento que ha cargado consigo desde hace tiempo. Cualquier intento de evitarlo, cualquier pensamiento racional en su ser, cualquier amago de detenerse de hacer lo que está a punto de hacer, desaparece ante la mención necesitada de esa voz que lo llama y lo invita a perderse en el placer.</p>
<p>—Víctor…</p>
<p>—Yuuri. —La respuesta del profesor alegra el excitado corazón del más joven, aunque las palabras aquí ya no caben. El deseo ha sucumbido a ambos seres.</p>
<p>Víctor intensifica el beso e introduce su lengua en la boca de Yuuri. Lo saborea y se deleita al sentirlo derretirse ante la caricia. Víctor y Yuuri se acarician sobre la ropa los brazos, el torso. Pasan las manos por la espalda, se aprietan contra sí friccionando sus miembros sobre los pantalones. El tacto, a pesar del estorbo, es exquisito. El deseo reprimido de ambos comienza a liberarse y la ropa comienza a sobrar.</p>
<p>—Sácalo… por favor, sácalo. </p>
<p>—¿No querrás decir “mételo”, mi amor? —Víctor se encuentra besando el cuello de Yuuri, la risa que lo hace exhalar por el comentario, causa que otro dulce gemido surja desde el fondo de la garganta de Katsuki—. Aún debo enseñarte mucho. Déjame ser tu profesor, mi Yuuri.</p>
<p>Yuuri lo aparta un poco, la cara de consternación de Víctor no se hace esperar. A pesar de su respiración entrecortada, la mirada de Yuuri, por primera vez, brilla con decisión.</p>
<p>—El plug, Nikiforov. Te ordeno que me saques el plug del trasero.</p>
<p>El cerebro y así como el poco raciocinio que aún existía dentro el profesor Nikiforov termina por extinguirse. Yuuri, su inocente Yuuri traía un plug dentro de su… el deseo por culminar la excitación acumulada en su miembro se ha incrementado ahora, ante ese pensamiento.</p>
<p>Intentando por todos los medios separarse lo mínimo posible, Víctor logra deshacerse de los pantalones de Yuuri e introduce su mano dentro del boxer de su alumno. El profesor encuentra el plug que vibra sin piedad y lo sujeta, para sacarlo.</p>
<p>Una vez fuera, Víctor besa con suavidad a Yuuri. Se derrite en el beso y espera que con eso Yuuri pueda ser consciente de sus sentimientos. Debe hacer una pregunta antes de comenzar:</p>
<p>—¿Estás seguro de esto, Yuuri? —Víctor traga saliva, esperando la respuesta. Como consecuencia, Yuuri abraza al profesor por las piernas, para aproximar ambos miembros erguidos por la excitación.</p>
<p>—Víctor, hazme sentir bien.</p>
<p class="has-text-align-center">…</p>
<p>Dos amantes se abrazan con dulzura, con todo el amor que se profesan sobre una mullida alfombra. Dos amantes recuperan la respiración después de desfogar su pasión reprimida en un encuentro que, a simple vista, podría parecer casual. Mas todos somos testigos que  aquí hay algo, un amor floreciente del cual, solo los implicados eran “ignorantes” de su correspondencia.</p>
<p>—Eso se sintió tan bien. —Víctor suspira y abraza a Yuuri contra sí. Desde el ángulo en el que están cualquiera que pase no se percataría de los dos amantes que yacen sobre la alfombra—. ¿Se sintió bien para ti, Yuuri?</p>
<p>—Lo fue. —El más joven aprieta el abrazo y Víctor quiere estar contento, más su conciencia ahora le está hablando al oído. Hay cosas que aclarar—: Yuuri, yo… no quisiera que pensaras que soy esa clase de persona que solo tiene un desfogue y después se olvida de las cosas. No es así.</p>
<p>Víctor busca ver ese par de ojos cafés que desde hace tiempo son su perdición y ahora lo observan expectantes.</p>
<p>—Tú me gustas mucho, ¿sabes? Me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo quisiera… si tu quieres… nosotros…</p>
<p>Víctor no puede gesticular nada más, un par de manos lo han acercado a una boca que ahora lo besa con mucho amor y ternura. Al finalizar el beso, una voz cantarina y feliz le responde:</p>
<p>—¡Sí, sí quiero! —Yuuri se abraza al torso de Víctor y desde su posición declara—: Tú también me has gustado mucho desde hace tiempo. Yo… quería decírtelo cuando terminara la maestría.</p>
<p>—Me alegra que no hayas esperado. —Con la mano, Víctor acaricia el cabello azabache y disfruta su suavidad—. Aunque, ¡qué atrevido! ¡Te pudiste haber lastimado!</p>
<p>Yuuri, rojo como un tomate, balbucea que puede explicar lo sucedido. Víctor ríe abiertamente y lo vuelve a abrazar. Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones. Habrá tiempo para hablar. En estos momentos importa que ambos se han declarado y el futuro que les espera es prometedor.</p>
<p>Fuera del aula, un par de orejas chismosas escucha atentas la conversación dentro de la salita. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo las cosas tomaban el ritmo correcto.</p>
<p>—Maquiavélico de tu parte usar como pretexto esa absurda apuesta, <em>monsieur </em>Phichit.</p>
<p>—Tan maquiavélico como ponerle viagra a la bebida de su amigo, “profesor” —inquiere el pícaro muchacho.</p>
<p>—Esos dos necesitaban un empujón de proporciones exorbitantes —resuelve Chris, para sustentar sus razones.</p>
<p>—Me alegro que estén juntos, por fin. Espero que Yuuri no se enoje por esto.</p>
<p>—¿Después de semejante desfogue de placer? —Chris finge escandalizarse con un gesto en la mano—. ¡Sería muy descarado de su parte! Después de todo, vigilaste los pasillos para que nadie se asomara por aquí. </p>
<p>—Igual que tú —inquiere Phichit—. ¡Y me alegra haberlo hecho! Vaya que hicieron ruido… otro día más con ese tira y afloja, y me hubiera vuelto loco. Yuuri, en verdad muere por Víctor.</p>
<p>—Y Víctor por Yuuri.</p>
<p>—¡Par de tórtolos enamorados! —Al escucharse hablar al unísono, el par no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario. Al final, aunque de una forma muy extraña, la intención de Chris y Phichit es ayudar.</p>
<p>—Creo que un par de personas nos deben una explicación, ¿no lo crees, Yuuri? —la voz del profesor Nikiforov interrumpe la alegría de Phichit y Chris. De inmediato, ambos se paralizan por la sorpresa y el miedo.</p>
<p>Yuuri se encuentra al lado de Víctor, ambos completamente vestidos y tomados de la mano. El alumno entrecierra los ojos y observa con seriedad asesina a su mejor amigo.</p>
<p>—Es lo mismo que pienso, Víctor.</p>
<p>El aura asesina de la nueva pareja de tórtolos provoca que Phichit y Chris salgan corriendo, despavoridos del lugar. </p>
<p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Y con esto pagamos el segundo OS que tenemos pendiente! Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho, ya que fue escrito con mucho cariño y amor n.n</p>
<p>Vuelvo a agradecer a mi querida Naty, quien me ayudó con la idea principal y con su acertado beteo. ¡Te adoro! Nos vemos pronto en otra actualización. ¡Cuídense mucho!</p>
<p>xoxo</p>
<p>Sam.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola, de nuevo!</p><p>Espero les haya gustado. Es un drama muy pequeño que intenté preparar la la semana Regency que se organizó en twitter en el fandom anglosajón. Sin embargo, debido al trabajo y a que se me extendió mucho la trama lo pospuse hasta el día de hoy.</p><p>Como siempre, mil gracias por leer hasta aquí. Seguro nos veremos pronto con una nueva historia o un nuevo capítulo de los que tengo pendientes.</p><p>Cuídense mucho.</p><p>xoxo</p><p>Sam</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>